High School Celebrity
by kshadowhuntress
Summary: Follow Clary Fairchild on her way of discovering what high school is like. She is an actress and a becoming singer. All her life she has been home-schooled because of her career. This is her last chance to go to public school and she takes it to spend time with her twin brother and best friends. CLACE. All rights to respective owners.
1. This Got Cheesy

**Chapter 1- This got cheesy**

I find myself in the middle of my room thinking about my accomplishments. I have a room full of shelves full of awards I have won. Teen Choice Awards, Emmys, Golden Globes and many more.

Tonight I am attending the American Music Awards. I am nominated in two categories and am also presenting an award for Album of The Year. For my two years in Hollywood I certainly have come far. Oh, I forgot to mention that I am also performing my new single Sexy Dirty Love.

I am on my way to the hotel where I am getting ready. Where I would be getting ready if I wasn't stuck behind a car slower than a snail. And of course there is no chance to get past it because everyone decided to drive somewhere right now. Fucking red lights.

I finally arrive and go to my glam team. They start working while I rant about traffic. Soon my hair and makeup is done and I'm ushered to put on my dress. It is a red dress with a cutout under my boobs. There are small cutouts on my waistline, too. The dress is very flowy and looks amazing. I quickly slip on my shoes and a red ruby necklace.

"God, you look amazing," my stylist and best friend Tessa says to me as I walk out the bedroom, where I changed.

I look in the mirror and see that she indeed didn't lie. I do look amazing.

Next thing I know, my bodyguard is walking me to my car. Oh, my beautiful black custom made BMW. I love this car. We drive to the red carpet and after waiting for a little while I am given the signal to walk the carpet.

Jordan, my bodyguard, opens the door and I step out of the car. As soon as I do that, there are cameras flashing at my direction and I feel at peace. I love it. I start walking the carpet as they give me directions as to where I should go or step. I then make it to the interview area and give a few interviews

"Clary, as we all know you are nominated today and also performing. How does it feel?" asked Lydia Branwell, a reporter who I've talked to so many times I've lost count.

"It feels great. It is my first time being on the red carpet of the AMAs and I am of course a little bit nervous but I'm sure it'll pass," I answered.

"So your performing your newest single Sexy Dirty Love. I have to say that that song has an amazing vibe to it and is definitely a chart topper," Lydia said.

"Thank you and it really is. My manager called me this morning saying that my single is number one on Billboard Hot100," I said happily.

"That's amazing and good luck tonight."

"Thank you and you too."

I walked to the next interviewer and talked a bit more about my single and my outfit.

Soon the madness of a red carpet was over and I sighed with relief. Someone knocked on my sholder and I instantly jumped a little. I turned around and saw Will, one of my songwriters.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Hey," he replied, "how's your album coming together. You have recorded the songs we wrote?"

"Yeah! And I have to say they are lit. This album is going to break some records," I said confidently.

"I am so proud of you," he said hugging me.

"I'm proud of me, too," I answered sarcastically and he started laughing. I joined him a few moments later and went to find our places.

I got to enjoy a few performances before my category came up. Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn walked up on the stage.

"This category is definitely one of my favourites. It shows how many new artists there are every year. I really enjoy watching who wins this category. That way I know, who to write my songs to. I like new talent and I hope you do, too," Emma, a famous sonwriter said.

"Here are your nominees for Best New Artist..." Julian added and videos and pictures of all the nominees for this category started on the big screens.

In the bacround of my video, my first single Games was playing. Photos of me performing and stills from my movies ran on the screen. Soon the video ended and the attention was back on the best friends standing on the stage.

"And the winner is..." they said while opening the envelope. My heart was beating so fast that it had to be heard by someone.

"CLARY FAIRCHILD," they announced loudly in the microphone. I think my heart stopped beating. I stood up shocked and Will hugged me tight. As I started walking towards the stage they announced that I also won in my other category- Summer Song Of The Year with Sexy Dirty Love. All this time my song Games played in the background.

"Wow! I don't know what to say. To say that I'm shocked is an understatement. I'm thrilled and so overwhelmed that I... Wow! Just wow! Well this is awkward. It's like I'm supposed to say something inspiring right now but my brain just isn't working. Well here goes nothing.

I wouldn't be where I am right now without the people supporting me and having my back. I never in my wildest dreams could've thought that I'd be standing here and recieving an award in music. I'm an actress for God's sake. But here I am and I want to thank every single one of you in here and out there. For believing in me.

This got cheesy. I'm gonna stop now before I make things even more awkward or start crying. Wow! Thank you guys!" I said and gave the audience an air kiss.

I stepped backstage and they handed me my second award and started taking pictures of me. I posed for a few minutes and then I had to go change.

I'm sitting in my dressing room and watching the screen. I'm wearing black sheer pants and a matching "coat". It has red flowers on top of it. Underneath I am wearing a black bodysuit. I am also wearing black high heeled combat boots. Tessa put my hair into a high and voluminous pony tail and reapplied my red lipstick. I am waiting for my signal to go backstage to get ready for my performance. Ah! There it is.

I walk backstage and take my microphone. They announce the next performer and I walk on stage. The stage lights up and the music starts. I start singing and am lost in my music.

 _Hittin' me up late always be blowin' up my phone_

 _I'm lying awake wonderin' why I'm still alone_

 _Lord knows I am sinning, please forgive me for my lust_

 _Sending pictures back and forth_

 _Babe, I'm craving your touch_

 _You're my new obsession_

 _Let go of any hesitation_

 _Baby, be my new addiction_

 _Intoxicate me gently with your loving_

 _You got me so high_

 _Pull me closer into you and watch our bodies intertwine_

 _I feel so alive_

 _You know what I'm thinking of_

 _Got me dreamin' 'bout that sexy dirty love_

 _Sexy dirty love (dirty love) (sexy, sexy, yeah)_

 _Sexy dirty love (dirty love) (sexy, sexy, yeah)_

 _Sexy dirty love (dirty love) (sexy, sexy, yeah)_

 _Now you're teasing me and I can't help but do the same_

 _Whispering through your phone, now you're driving me insane_

 _It's like you're getting off on messing with my sanity_

 _Hang up, come on over_

 _Let's play out this fantasy_

 _You're my new obsession_

 _Let go of any hesitation_

 _Baby, be my new addiction_

 _Intoxicate me gently with your loving_

 _You got me so high_

 _Pull me closer into you and watch our bodies intertwine_

 _I feel so alive_

 _You know what I'm thinking of_

 _Got me dreamin' 'bout that sexy dirty love_

 _Sexy dirty love (dirty love) (sexy, sexy, yeah)_

 _Sexy dirty love (dirty love) (sexy, sexy, yeah)_

 _Sexy dirty love (dirty love) (sexy, sexy, yeah)_

 _You're my new obsession_

 _Let go of any hesitation_

 _Baby, be my new addiction_

 _Intoxicate me gently with your loving_

 _You got me so high_

 _Pull me closer into you and watch our bodies intertwine_

 _I feel so alive_

 _You know what I'm thinking of_

 _Got me dreamin' 'bout that sexy dirty love_

 _Sexy dirty love (dirty love) (sexy, sexy, yeah)_

 _Sexy dirty love (dirty love) (sexy, sexy, yeah)_

 _Sexy dirty love (dirty love) (sexy, sexy, yeah)_

I finished my performance and I was welcomed with an applause so loud that I just stood there on the stage with a goofy smile on my face and tears in my eyes. Soon it started dying down so I walked off the stage.

Another outfit change awaited me since I was also presenting th Album Of The Year. Now I am wearing a pink crop top sweater and matching sweatpants. I had nude high heels on and Tessa opened my hair and sprayed some hairspray to make it have more volume.

I yet again walked backstage and took the microphone they handed me. I walked on the stage and everyone cheered for me.

"As you all know, albums give us a little insight to the feelings of the artist that releases their album. I know it all too well since working on my upcoming album has been stressful but still a fun experience. All of us, artists, like to spill a little bit of our own thoughts into our songs. Wheter it's about a bad breakup or feeling confident. Here are your nominees for Album of The Year." I said and yet another video edit started playing.

"And your winner is..." I said while opening up the envelope. I read the name and smiled seeing who had won.

"JULIAN BLACKTHORN FOR HIS ALBUM RUNE MAGIC" I said happily in the microphone. Julian walked on the stage and I handed him his award. He hugged me tight and whispered

"And we meet again. You did great. Proud of you" in my ear.

I laughed and congratulated him. He then started his speech and told the little joke he told me about meeting on the stage yet again. He finished his speech and we walked off the stage.

I went back to my dressing room, took my clothes and awards, grabbed my phone and car keys and walked out of the building to the parking lot to my car. Luckily the parking area was away from the cameras so I didn't have to worry about papparazzi following me. I didn't have anything against them I just sometimes was not in the mood for them.

I got home in half an hour because I quickly stopped by at a grocery store to buy some food. As soon as I got home I put my clothes in my closet and went to my award room to place my newest achievements on the shelves. Before placing them I opened my Snapchat to post there.

"I can't belive this but I won two categories tonight. Look at these two shiny babies. Ok, let's put you away now."

I grabbed one of them from the ground, stood up and placed it on the shelf I bought for my music awards. I then took the other one and like the proud mom I am I placed it gracefully next to the other. I then stepped away and finished the video and put it on my story.

I snapped a picture of them and wrote the caption "wow" before adding it to the story.

I then started to enjoy my night by wiping my makeup off, going to bed and watching the award show again on my TV. God, my speech was so awkward.

I quickly went on my Instagram to post some pictures from tonight. First, the one from after receiving my awards. They sent those pictures fast. Second, a picture of my performance when I stood on the stage teary eyed and smiling. And lastly, when I was in my dressing room wearing the pink outfit and laughing as Tessa tried to tame my hair.

I closed my eyes and thought about me moving to New York next week. I haven't told anyone that yet because I want it to be a surprise. With that thought in mind I fell asleep.


	2. I'm Nervous

**Chapter 2- I'm nervous**

 **Time skip to next week**

Tonight is my last interview and performance before flying to New York tomorrow morning. I'm going to make the announcement of me moving to New York at Late Night Show with James Carstairs. I have been on his show a few times but because of the surprise I am a bit nervous. He is also Tessa's boyfriend right now so we talk quite often. Today I just have to remember I don't slip and call him Jem on air because no-one actually knows who my friends are.

I once again grab my phone and my keys and start driving. I soon realize that traffic is not crazy today and I can easily get to the studio. I arrive half an hour early so I have to wait a little. I turn on the radio and my song was on. I quickly grabbed my phone and opened Snapchat. I filmed for a little time and then posted it. I listen to a few more songs and then step out of the car to go to hair and makeup.

Tessa is already here and talking to the hairstylist. I step further into the room and fall in the chair tiredly. They both look at me and then start laughing.

"I told you," Tessa said.

"Told her what?" I asked curiously.

"That your hair will look like a bird's nest and that you'd be tired," the haistylist, who is possibly new said laughing. I glanced in the mirror and wasn't surprised when my hair looked like it was in a tornado.

"Oh, come on," I said entertained.

"Alright. I'm Sarah and I'll be your hairstylist today since your's couldn't come. Let's start, shall we," she said smiling. She grabbed a hairbrush and started combing my hair that was super messy because I had my car window open while driving. Soon she sorted through the mess that was my hair and took a straightener to make it straighter than a line drawn with a ruler.

A few moments after she finished my hair my makeup artist Melissa came in. Tessa told her what my outfit looked like and Melissa got to work. Half an hour later my face was perfectly contoured, my highlight was popping and my blush was making my cheeks pink. I had winged eyeliner that would fly off my skin if it could and my lips were dark red.

Tessa stepped out of the room to go and get me my outfit. She arrived and after putting it on I was blown away. The outfit was something I never would've thought to wear for an interview. It was a black blouse and a pair of striped black and white pants. The high heels were white and had a black stripe on the outer side. I stepped in front of a long mirror and stared at myself. Whenever Tessa was styling me I would always be blown away by her skills of putting together something so simple that also looked so fancy.

As I took myself in from the mirror, Tessa started handing me accessories. A beautiful gold bracelet and a matching necklace. This look was going to places. My hair and makeup complimented the outfit perfectly.

"Okay, you look perfect. I have to go now but your performing outfit is over there. Just put it on, reapply your lipstick and fix your hair a little. Got it," she said and I nodded. After that she left the room and left me alone.

"Clary. Five minutes," someone told me and I started making my way backstage. Five minutes later I can hear Jem calling out my name and I make my way for the comfortable couch I can sit on.

"So Clary you recently came out with two singles that have topped the charts and keep climbing even though they came out weeks ago. How does that feel?" Jem asked.

"It feels great, James. I have no idea how that happened but I'm happy it did. I never thought that my first singles could be taken so seriously in the music industry. I am an actress and to be recognized in music is very rewarding and although I have been singing as long as I can remember, I never thought that I could be as good as I am today," I answered. At the last minute I realised that I can't call him Jem on air so I made sure I didn't slip.

"Your latest single Sexy Dirty Love is very catchy. I know that you wrote the lyrics to that song yourself but I don't know what made you write that song," Jem asked. I guess I have to pour my heart out now.

"I wrote this song a year ago after my breakup with Gabriel. I felt like he wasn't good for me anymore and we were just playing with each other. I mean I am 17 and was almost 16 when I dated him. I was young but I still understood what a real relationship had to be like. He didn't give me that.

As everyone knows we broke up pretty bad and as a well-known actress, even back then, I was followed by many people and when word got out of our split, it blew up overnight. A few people close to me know the real reason why we ended it and I want to keep it that way right now

My good friend and songwriter Will helped me put my thoughts on paper easier than they originally were and that's how the song came out. We wrote the melody and I started recording it. The version that's out right now is the second recording out of the four we did. The song felt natural and I guess that's one of the reasons we got it down so quickly," I explained and everyone listened. I was shocked they actually had intrest in my story.

"That's some deep stuff. But on a happier tone, the single is on top of charts everywhere. You are actually releasing a new single tonight," he said to change the subject because he was one of the people who knew the truth about the breakup.

"You are correct. The single will be out after the show tonight so get ready. It's called Too Good At Goodbyes and it is a very emotional song for me," I said and Jem smiled at me.

"And you'll be performing it tonight as well."

"You are correct again," I said and we laughed a little.

"I hear you have a little surprise for us tonight besides your new single," he said and I knew that he was talking about THE surprise.

"Yes, I indeed have a surprise for all of you. You want to hear it?" I asked.

"Bring it on."

"I will be moving to New York to spend time with my family and best friends there. I will also be going to high school to have the experience. Although I think it's a little bit too late for a normal life in high school as a senior but I think it'll help with my student roles later on," I said. After the first sentence there was a huge applause and I couldn't continue until it died down a little.

"That is amazing. I know how important your family has always been to you but I will definitely miss you while you're gone and can't interview you," he said a little sadly but I knew he was actually hyped.

"Thanks for the support."

"So since you'll be leaving soon, I want to play a game with you. You up for the challenge?" he suggested.

"Of course. What will it be?" I asked genuinely curious.

"A game called Newly Friend Game. It works like this. We both have markers and a small board. We take a question from this box and write what we think the other's answer is on the board. The person who the question is about writes his or hers answer.You ready?"

"I was born ready"

"I'll go first. Clary's favorite food at the moment is..." he said and we both started writing our answers on the boards.

"I think you are a pancake kinda girl" he said turning his board around and showing his answer.

"You are... kinda correct. I said coconut pancakes" I said laughing because we are going to win at this game.

"I knew it" he said proud of his answer.

"Okay, my turn. What is James's favourite movie?" I said while taking the card out and reading it. We started writing again and a few moments later we both finished.

"I said that your favourite movie is Don't Go," I turned the board over and showed my answer.

"Well, you chose correctly because my favourite movie is any movie that you play in. You are amazing," he replied happily.

"I didn't want to put every my movie so I picked the one most people have seen."

"You chose great. Now what is Clary scared of?" He asked and I looked terrified. I guess I'll have to come clean. We started writing and soon finished.

"I know for a fact that you are afraid of being alone. Since I could probably say I am a huge fan of yours I know that you spoke about your biggest fears in one of your interviews last year and you mentioned that you are absolutely terrified of being ignored by people close to you. Has that happened or what makes you scared of it?" He said and asked after I turned my board around to show the word loneliness.

"It has actually happened before. A few years ago a close family member of mine stopped talking to me after I had visited them in New York and had said something about a certain person. He was very unhappy with what I said. I am not going to name names but it hurt very much since we practically spoke every day. But now it's all good. Ever since then I am scared of being lonely. I honestly felt bad and apologized a few days after because I couldn't take the ignoring anymore. A few weeks later the person I said the stuff about broke up with him but I thought better of it than to rub it in his face," I explained where the fear came from.

"Wow, that sure was intense. And the topic is on New York again. Where will you be living there? With your family or somewhere else?" he asked. I gave the marker and the board to him.

"I bought a house near the school. My parents supported my decision after I explained that living home would mean paparazzi around the house every day. They never were the people who craved attention and that's the reason I usually don't invite them to red carpets. They'll only come if the event is important for me so... But I'll definitely visit them and the other way around," I answered and he seemed happy with my reply.

"So you have been home-schooled your entire life. What do you expect from high school?"

"I think I just want to feel like a normal person for once. But it's a little bit late for that. I'll try to have as much fun and make real friends there. I genuinely have no interest in fake people so plastics don't even have to bother."

"Well I wish you luck on your journey through high school, it was absolutely great having you here and I'll see you soon."

"It was great being here and I hope I'll see you soon, too." With that I left the stage and went to my dressing room. Since I also have to perform then I need to touch up my makeup and chance my clothes.

I was now wearing a simple black dress with silver sequins on it. It looked mesmerizing. I had black high heels on and I reapplied my lipstick. I went backstage, they handed me my microphone and I stood on the performing stage behind the walls. A minute later the walls opened and the people cheered for me. The music started and I began singing.

 _You must think that I'm stupid_

 _You must think that I'm a fool_

 _You must think that I'm new to this_

 _But I have seen this all before_

 _I'm never gonna let you close to me_

 _Even though you mean the most to me_

 _'Cause every time I open up, it hurts_

 _So I'm never gonna get too close to you_

 _Even when I mean the most to you_

 _In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

 _But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_

 _And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_

 _And every time you walk out, the less I love you_

 _Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_

 _I'm way too good at goodbyes_

 _(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

 _I'm way too good at goodbyes_

 _(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

 _I know you're thinking I'm heartless_

 _I know you're thinking I'm cold_

 _I'm just protecting my innocence_

 _I'm just protecting my soul_

 _I'm never gonna let you close to me_

 _Even though you mean the most to me_

 _'Cause every time I open up, it hurts_

 _So I'm never gonna get too close to you_

 _Even when I mean the most to you_

 _In case you go and leave me in the dirt_

 _But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_

 _And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_

 _And every time you walk out, the less I love you_

 _Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_

 _I'm way to good at goodbyes_

 _(I'm way to good at goodbyes)_

 _I'm way too good at goodbyes_

 _(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

 _No way that you'll see me cry_

 _(No way that you'll see me cry)_

 _I'm way too good at goodbyes_

 _(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

 _No_

 _No, no, no, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

 _No, no, no, no_

 _No, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

 _(No way that you'll see me cry)_

 _(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_

 _'Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry_

 _And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry_

 _And every time you walk out, the less I love you_

 _Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_

 _I'm way too good at goodbyes_

I finished singing and the crowd erupted in cheers. I thanked them and went back to my dressing room to wait for Jem to finish his interviews. An hour later he came into my dressing room and we headed out to get a quick dinner at Tessa's place since I will be leaving tonight. We arrived twenty minutes later and got in the house.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever," Tessa said cheerfully.

"Sorry babe there was traffic," Jem apologized. After that they quickly pecked each other on the lips and we went to the dining room. Everybody was already there. And by everybody I mean Will. We started eating and talked about our plans, like always. When 4 o'clock rolled around I had to say goodbye and everyone's moods dropped from happy to sad.

"I'll visit and call you. I won't be gone forever. Now I really have to go," I said while saying goodbye to all of them. I went to my car and opened the door. My suitcase was already in the trunk so I didn't have to stop by my house and could go straight to the airport. I drove there and saw a mass of people. I guess they found out somewhere. I got out of the car and opened the trunk to see it filled with presents for me. So that's where Tessa went after dressing me up. I put them in a bag I found in my car and went to catch my plane. Half an hour later my plane was ready and I could board.

I took my bags and went on the plane. There I talked to the pilot for a few minutes telling him which airport he has to go to. He then went to his cabin and the flight attendant told me to fasten my seatbelt since we'll be taking off in a moment. It was the worst part of flying. I get awful pain in my ears on takeoff and landing. That's one of the reasons I never wear makeup on planes. I will get smeared. The plane was in the air now and I started watching a movie.

I must've fallen asleep during the flight since I woke up to the flight attendant telling me to wake up. I had my bodyguard take my bags since the plane had already landed and he was in the plane. Like, hell I'm going to carry my bags when I have you. Sadly, this bodyguard was nowhere near as great as Jordan but he had to be here sooner to get my car. I got off the plane to find a group of people near the airplane. By this time my show with Jem had already premiered so everyone knew that I'll be moving. That explains the paparazzi.

I was taken to my car and I sat in. Jordan was driving since he knew where the house was. He was moving in an apartment near me and he'll be attending the school, too. We arrived at my house and I realised that it looked exactly like I always pictured, even though it was bigger. It was in a gated community and extremely protected.

As soon as the car came to a stop I got out the car to check the house out. I stepped inside and was greeted with my family standing there. I was so shocked that I didn't know how to function anymore. Somehow I hugged them and we went out to eat dinner after I got my brain to work.

 **So, this is it. That's the second chapter. I forgot to say something last time so get ready. The song used in the last chapter was Sexy Dirty Love by Demi Lovato. In this chapter the song is Too Good At Goodbyes and the Demi cover of that song. I'll be using a lot of her songs and covers, so yeah.** **All thoughts and questions are very welcome. You can also help me make the story even better by giving me your ideas of how the story should go on. Maybe I'll use some of them. You'll never know.** **Constructive criticism is always welcome. English isn't my first language so there might be a few mistakes.** **Love you**


	3. I'm Great

**Chapter 3- I'm great**

 **Jace POV**

I was currently in my bed thinking about school. As much as I didn't want to go there, I loved the attention I got. I mean, who could resist this body. Although my 'girlfriend' Kaelie is way too clingy. On the other hand she is a pretty good lay.

I get up and go in the shower. After refreshing myself, I put on my black jeans and a black t-shirt. I make my way downstairs where my mom is making breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie," she said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning. What's for breakfast?"

"I made some waffles. Your father should be down soon," she answered as I sat down and started waiting for my dad to come downstairs so that I could eat breakfast and go to Alec's.

A week ago someone moved into the biggest house in the neighborhood. That person must be loaded. How do I know that? Well because the house is super expensive and one of the prettiest houses in the neighborhood.

Every time I pass that house there are at least two cars in the front. One of the cars seems to be constantly there. It's a beautiful limited edition black BMW. I have always wanted that car but my parents won't get it for me. Instead I have the newest Range Rover.

Tomorrow is the first day of school. Tonight is a ball leading up to the start of the new school year. It is basically a ball to introduce the school to the new students.

I heard that a new senior will come this year. I hope he's cool. Rumor has it that he was a pretty big deal in his last school.

My dad finally came, I ate my food and went to the Lightwoods. I stepped right in the house because I don't bother with knocking anymore. And they don't mind that.

"Oh, good. You're here. Now we can start with the movie and then get ready for the ball" Izzy said excitedly.

"I really can't see what the big deal about the ball is but I'm not going to start complaining because you'll probably kill me if I did that" I started and seeing Izzy's reaction I was literally scared too shitless to start whining.

"Good for you" she said. Alec appeared from the kitchen with a tray of food. We went to the basement where the home cinema was and started the movie.

After the movie was over we went back upstairs and started getting ready for the ball. I was wearing an all black suit and I have to say I look amazing. Alec was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt but he didn't look as good as I did. I mean no-one can beat the great Jace Herondale.

Izzy then descended the stairs and looked amazing in her black dress. We got in the car and drove to the school. Before getting out of the car, we put on our masks because it was a masquerade ball.

We got out the car and even though we wore the masks everyone still knew it was us. I mean we sure are the most attractive people in this area.

I started walking towards the school when I heard a collective gasp from the students waiting outside for their friends. I turned around and saw two people coming out of the car I have always wanted, the black limited edition BMW. It had the same number plate the car at the house looks like so I am guessing the person who owns the car is going to come to this school.

After I finished staring at the car I turned my focus on the people coming out of the car. The guy came out first and opened the door for the girl. They closed the car doors and the driver then went to park the car.

The girl was super hot. She was wearing a red deep v-neck dress with a slit that showed her fit legs. Her hair was perfectly curled and sshe was wearing a golden mask.

The guy was wearing a black suit and a white shirt. He looked kind of good. Alec must've noticed me being super attentive because he snapped his fingers in front of my face to make sure I was okay. I turned my attention back to the Lightwoods and then heard the whispers.

"Who are they?" Aline asked.

"I don't know but they look great," her cousin Sebastian answered. After that I looked back at the couple and saw the guy whisper something into the girl's ear. The girl looked at him and nodded. The guy then started to guide the girl in the gym where the ball was held. Alec snapped his fingers again and I was back.

 **Clary's POV**

Jon begged me to go to the masquerade ball with him. It is my first public outing since shopping for food and decorations last week. I was well aware that me moving into that house got a lot of attention but people living in that area were crazy. I had people trying to bring me gifts every day. But I just had my maid get them for me. I couln't risk being discovered yet. That's what the first day of school is for.

So here I am waiting for Jon to get out of the house so that we could go. He finally made his way out and he looked hot. If he wasn't my brother, my twin brother I would totally go out with him. He stepped in the car and the driver started driving towards the school. I didn't feel like driving myself today.

I was wearing a red deep v-neck dress with a slit on my right side. My hair was perfectly curled and flowed down my back. I had red lips and smoky eyes. As we reached the school, I put on my mask and so did Jon. We got out my car and there were eyes on us instantly.

"Who are they?" someone asked.

"I don't know but they look great" was an answer to the question that went through everyone's brains.

"Let's go inside" Jon whispered in my ear. That action wasn't unnoticed and people were talking about us being the best looking couple they have ever seen. I knew I looked hot but I am not that great.

We got inside and I was blown away immediately. The gym looked great even though I had nothing to compare it to.

"I'm going to get something to drink, you want something?" I asked Jon while leaning in so we could hear each other better.

"No, I'm good" he answered and I made my way towards the snack table.

I was pouring myself a drink when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and there stood a guy. He was wearing an all black suit and had a golden mask on. His eyes were golden. Never seen that before.

He was staring me and I started to feel a little bit uncomfortable. I turned away to get my drink and go find Jon.

"Where's the fire? I thought I could at least talk to you" he said. I spotted Jon and started walking in his direction when the guy spoke again. I stopped to listen what he had to say.

"Oh, I see. You're busy. Well I hope we'll see each other again. I'm Jace by the way" he said noticing my gaze. I started walking again. This time he ran after me.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name, beautiful" he said.

"No, she isn't" someone said. I turned around and saw Will. I was over the moon in a second and I dropped my drink and went to hug him.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come until next month." I said while we hugged tightly.

"Well, I couldn't miss my beautiful girlfriend going to school now, could I" he answered and kissed my forehead. Jon had found his way to is and was now staring at the picture in front of him. I could see he was surprised.

Will and I have been dating for a while now. We decided to keep things under wraps and not get the media involved. Only Tessa and Jem knew about it. Even though we tried to keep things personal, we still went to award shows together but not red carpets.

"Jon, meet my boyfriend. Babe, meet Jon" I said trying to keep my identity secret as long as possible.

"Can't I get a name of this boyfriend of yours" Jon said angrily.

"And who is this "Jon"?" Will asked disappointed. I then pulled both of them out of the gym and in my car.

"Okay. Now that we don't have people all around us I can tell you both everything. Jon, meet my boyfriend Will. Will, meet my twin brother Jon. I couldn't say anything in there because if I did those high school students would have ran all over us" I explained and I saw both of their faces relax a little.

"So... How did you two meet?" Jon asked trying to break the silence.

"I'm actually Clary's songwriter and we were good friends. One night we went out with our friends to celebrate the launch of her new movie. From there we kind of hit off and here we are" Will explained with a smile on his face.

"We decided to keep this away from the media so only our two closest frieds know about it. Now you do, too" I expanded smiling and reaching for Will's hand. We looked into each other's eyes and he kissed my head.

"Get a room. I don't want to see my baby sister making out with her boyfriend" Jon said and we bursted laughing.

"Should we go back inside?" I asked and they nodded. We got out the car and went back to the gym. I locked Will and I's hands together. We made it inside and Will pulled me away to dance. Conveniently a slow song was on so we started swaying side to side in each other's arms.

"I'm happy you're here" I said.

"Me too" he answered.

"How long are you staying?" I asked and hehe kissed my forehead again.

"I'm going to stay as long as you are. I'll be going to school here and I'll be living with my parents" he said and I smiled.

"That's amazing" I said happily. He then kissed me and we lost ourselves for a moment. At least I'll have him here with me.

 **Jace POV**

I saw the hot girl again and decided to tap her shoulder in hopes of getting her name. She turned around and our eyes locked. She looked uncomfortable and turned around. She finished getting her drink and started to look around. When she couldn't find whomever she was looking for she started to leave.

"Where's the fire? I thought I could at least talk to you" I said and she ignored me and started walking away, now to a certain direction. I then noticed her gaze and realised that she might not be available.

"Oh, I see. You're busy. Well I hope we'll see each other again. I'm Jace by the way" I said as she stopped to listen for a moment. After I finished she started to walk away again and I ran after her.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name, beautiful" I asked and she was clearly getting irritated.

"No, she isn't" someone said. The girl turned around, dropped her drink and ran in the guy's arms. They hugged and I could see the smile on her face.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come until next month" she said watching into his eyes.

"Well, I couldn't miss my beautiful girlfriend going to school now, could I" the guy said and kissed her forehead which made her hug him more tightly. The girl with two good-looking guys by her side started introducing one to another and the blonde one got kind of mad.

She the proceeded to pull both of them out of the gym and I was left alone with my drink. A few moments later they came back inside. The girl's hand was locked with her boyfriend's hand. I noticed that the girl was rather short. The guy pulled her to the dancefloor and they started dancing to the slow song that was on at the moment.

I saw how the girl talked to the guy and her smile grew with every sentence they exchanged. Suddenly they started kissing and the girl still had a smile on her face. She was absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

The ball soon ended and everyone went home. I drove out of the parking lot and was stuck behind a red light. I noticed that the car in front of me was the BMW I have seen way too many times. When I parked my car in front of my house, I saw people stepping out of the black car. Once the doors of the car closed I saw that they were the same people who were at the ball tonight.

"Did you call mom and dad to pick you up? I would give you a ride but they live pretty far from here and I'm a little tired to drive there" the girl asked one of the guys. They were talking loudly enough for me to hear.

"Yeah, they should be here soon" the taller guy answered. As he said that a car pulled up in front of the house. The girl waved and two people stepped out of the car. They hugged the redhair and the woman kissed the girl's forehead.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I was going to make some pasta" the girl offered.

"Of course, princess" the older man said. I'm guessing they are her parents. But why doesn't she live with them? They made their way inside and the lights turned on.

I made my way inside my house and went straight to my room to get some sleep before having to wake up early tomorrow. I couldn't get any sleep so I took my phone and went on Instagram.

I started watching the stories and when I got to Clary Fairchild's story I was surprised. She was in the kitchen cooking and her good friend Will was with her. They were dancing and singing along with a song that was on at the moment and I could see they were having a blast.

There were a few more videos on her story. One was a Boomerang of Will and her having a dance party. Clary was in front of Will and they were moving their arms up and down.

I really wish I had friends like this. Alec and Izzy are like my siblings but even we don't do things as fun as Will and Clary do. Every time those two get together there is always a row of videos of them irritating the hell out of each other.

I watched one of Clary's movies about a year ago and instantly knew that she was something else. I started following her on her social media. She has always been down to earth, even though she is one of the most followed people on Instagram and Twitter.

After I finished watching the stories on Instagram and liking a few pictures I came across a picture of Clary and Will kissing. I certainly did not see that coming. I looked at the username and saw that Clary posted this picture. It had over two million likes already and she posted it an hour ago.

 **Clary's POV**

We made our way inside and I guided my mom, dad and brother to the family room while Will and I went in the kitchen to make dinner after I had changed into some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. We put on some music and sang and danced while cooking. We made videos and posted them on our Instagram stories.

"Clary?" Will asked. I turned away from the stove and looked at him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to make our relationship public. I mean, we are going to school tomorrow and everyone saw us at the ball so I feel like they are waiting to see the mysterious couple at school too. I think it is better for people to learn about our realationship from us rather than a fan account who got some paparazzi pictures and posted them," I listened to Will and he was taking really long to explain why he thought we shoushould do that so I just stepped closer and pressed my lips to his. He instantly quieted down and I got my chance to answer.

"I would love that," I simply answered and he pulled me into a hug. We then started to cook again and making the silly videos. We snapped a picture of us kissing and I edited it and wrote the caption.

"You ready?" I asked and when he smiled and nodded I pressed 'post'. A moment later my Instagram started showing the little red dot under the heart at the bar at the end. I kissed Will and we went back to cooking again.

A few moments later my family joined us in the kitchen and we started a dance party. I had my brother make videos and Boomerangs of Will and I dancing.

Soon dinner was done and the dable was set. We all sat down at the table and started eating.

"So Will, how did you and my daughter meet?" my dad asked. I looked at him pleading he dropped the topic but he just shrugged and smiled. I laughed a little and Will told them the same story he told Jon.

"How old are you?" my dad then asked.

"I'm 18 Mr. Fairchild." I bursted laughing at his formality and so did the rest of my family. Will looked at me confused and I just smiled at his confusion.

"Please, Mr. Fairchild is my father. Call me Valentine," he then realised what he did and laughed a little.

"And you can call me Jocelyn," my mom then said.

"You are a songwriter, right?" my mom asked Will.

"Yes, I am. I have been writing for about two years. When I turned 18 the label Clary's with signed me and I have written a lot of her songs on her upcoming album. One of Clary's biggest hits is actually written by me," Will said and I smiled by the time he finished. He looked at me and smiled back.

"Well, you have my blessing. Don't mess this up. She will personally hunt you down and hurt you. She's so like her mother in that," my dad said and my mom playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not that bad. Remember, when Jon accidentally lost Clary's favourite stuffed animal. She wouldn't leave Jon alone for weeks and she always threatened to make his life a living hell. What were you? About 7 years old? But look at you two now," my mom said and I blushed out of embarrassment.

"I remember that. After we bought her a new teddy bear, she forgot about her last one and stopped threatening Jon," my dad added and I started to sink under the table. Will noticed and quickly placed a kiss on my head and pulled me back up. My parents looked at us with adoration. I looked at Will and thanked him with my smile.

"Okay, enough with the embarrassing childhood stories. Who's up for some dessert?" I said and not a second later they all said 'me'. I laughed at that and went in the kitchen to get the cheesecake I made yesterday.

I got back from the kitchen to serve the cake and everyone immediately started eating the cake.

"You made this?" Jon asked surprised.

"No, my leprechaun I hold in my basement made this after I promised to get his friends free from the evil witch did that cake," I said with a dead serious voice. All of them looked at me dumbfounded and I started laughing.

"Of course I did this. You really believed me for a moment there, didn't you?" I said still laughing. When they realised I was just kidding they joined my laughing. After it died down we finished the cake.

My parents left with Jon about ten minutes after leaving me with Will. We talked a little while and then we said our goodbyes and he went home. I made my way upstairs to my bedroom. I wiped my makeup off and took a quick shower. I slipped my pajamas on and went to bed.

I went on my Instagram to see how my followers have reacted to my latest picture. I opened the picture to see it had over five million likes and I posted it about two hours ago. I then looked at the comment sectoin and was surprised.

 _@therealclaryfairchild I have been waiting for this day fot months. I knew it. #Heronchild #ishipit_

 _@therealclaryfairchild @williamh You look super cute together. Can't wait for more. #Heronchild #hatersgonnahate_

 _@therealclaryfairchild I honestly don't see what the big thing about this is. You are just another selfish actor who does things just to get attention. #unfollow_ After that comment I stopped reading and decided to come up with a comeback.

 _@clarywrongchild I see you have taken a huge effort in making me look bad. You even made an Instagram account. I honestly don't see what the big deal is about you. You are just another self-centered hater who has nothing else to do in their free time and who couldn't find a more investing hobby so they try to get attention with showing their hate for something they know very little about. But I guess your not really a hater when you follow me on all my social media accounts. Yeah, I did my research. #hatersgonnahate #fakehater_ I posted the comment and it started to get likes instantly. Half an hour later my comment had over a thousand likes.

I saw that there was a video posted on Youtube containing my name so I opened it. The video was about six minutes long but I decided to watch it.

 _Clary Fairchild is dating Will Herondale. Clary's Instagram comebacks are back.Watch the video for more information on the new hot couple and Clary's newest Instagram comeback._ _I'm your host Mark Blackthorn, here to give you the news on everything new._

 _The relationship between Will Herondale and Clary Fairchild made public after the announcement of them going to their hometown New York to attend school together. Both young stars are currently 18 and will be attending high school in NY as seniors. The couple has been together for a while. According to Clary they started dating after her birthday in April._

 _Clary posted a photo on her Instagram account a few hours ago and it hit 6 million likes just five minutes ago after being posted two and a half hours ago. The couple also shared a row of videos on both their stories showing them having a dance party while cooking dinner._

 _Half an hour ago Clary replied to a hater comment on her photo of what fans have started calling Heronchild. The so-called hater called out Clary being a selfish actor who does things only for attention._

 _Clary was quick to reply that the so-called hater was just another person having nothing better to do with their free time so having others attention while hating somehing they know very little about is their way to go._

 _She even called the hater out on being a fake hater. Her exact words were "But I guess your not really a hater when you follow me on all my social media accounts." She ended her reply with the words "Yeah, I did my research" , all while adding her favourite hashtags to her comebacks #hatersgonnahate and #fakehater._

 _We all wish Clary and Will the best and certainly hope Clary doesn't stop her Instagram comebacks._

After watching the video I sent a good night text to Will and went to sleep.

 **Hey!**

 **I'm super sorry for the delay but I had a good reason. I had an exchange program to Germay so I wasn't exactly writing last week. And half the week before that.**

 **I had a little plot twist for you as you could see. Don't worry this isn't final. I can change everything in a touch of my finger. Literally, because I'm writing on my phone.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for you.** **It is curreently Monday in my country so HERE YOU GO! That was not aggressive, that was just loud and super energetic. Well actually not energetic in real life cause I'm sick but in my mind, HELL YEAH! Oops**

 **Love you all**


	4. Good Morning

**Chapter 4- Good morning**

 **Clary's POV**

I was having a wonderful dream when suddenly something started blaring. And it wouldn't stop. I open my eyes and realised it was my alarm. I hate mornings.

I get up and go in the shower to get rid of any sleepiness I have left. I decided not to wash my hair right now since I already washed it last night. I got out of the shower and wrapped a warm towel around my body.

Walking into my closet I heard my phone ring. I went back in my room and anwered.

"Hey Clare! Just me, your beloved brother calling to make sure you're awake. School starts in an hour, you know. Wouldn't want to miss the first day of school, you know" my brother said way too happily.

"You know I'm not that into mornings but that doesn't mean I sleep in all the time. Okay, I have to go change and eat some breakfast. Bye-bye!" I said and ended the call.

I stepped back into my closet and started to look around to find what to wear. I finally decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, black high-heeled combat boots and a black leather jacket.

I looked at myself a mirror and saw my hair was super messy and I could definitely use some makeup. I went to my makeup table and took a hair brush. After ten minutes of brushing my hair finally looked decent enough. I quickly added some makeup. My every day routine consists of eyeliner, mascara, nude lipstick and some contouring and highlighting. I stopped adding foundation after I realised my freckles were fierce.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I decided on a simple bowl of cereal and coffee. I finished eating and then started to prepare my lunch. I have heard from Tessa that school lunches aren't that good so I made a decision to make my own lunch ages ago. I quickly sliced some apples, carrots and cucumbers. I peeled an orange and separated the slices. I alsi mixed together a little bit of dipping sauce for the carrots and cucumbers.

I went back upstairs to get my backpack with all the stuff I needed. I entered the kitchen, put my lunchbox in the bag and grabbed some flavored water from the fridge. I took my phone and my cup of coffee, put the bag over my shoulder and went outside. I locked the door and set the alarm on.

I went in the garage to get my car. I opened the back door and put my backpack on the seat. I closed the door and opened the driver's one. I sat inside, put my coffee cup in the cupholder, my phone on the dashboard and the keys in ignition. I closed the door, started the car and backed out of the garage. I turned on the radio and checked the time. _7.35._ I'm on time.

I speeded off into the right direction only to be cut off by a backing car. I slammed the breaks and was lucky enough that nothing slipped in the car.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Where the fuck did you learn how to drive! From your grandmom?! Didn't anyone tell you to pay attention to your surroundings?! Next time you are going to end up in a hospital bed you fucking piece of shit!" I yelled to the guy driving the car after the initial shock wore off. Of course he didn't hear me because I was in my car and he didn't even look in my direction. I realised my window was open and so was his so he could've heard me, but I didn't give the fact a lot of attention.

The guy driving sped off like it was nothing and I soon followed. My phone started ringing again and it was Jon again. I answered and he spoke.

"Hey! Calling you again to make sure you know school is starting in 25 minutes. You are on your way, right?" he asked cautiously.

"I would already be halfway to school if some jerk didn't cut me off. I fucking hate people who drive like their some sort of god. Arghh!" I said raising my voice and hitting my wheel to punctuate every word after school.

Jon probably was aware of how angry I was and didn't say a word for a while.

"So, you are on your way?" he asked and I laughed at that.

"Yes, my evil twin, I am on my way," I answered.

"Hey, just because I'm five minutes older doesn't mean I'm evil. Well, at least not that evil," he said rather protectively.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. I'll be there in like two minutes so I'm going to end the call, okay?" I said and ended the call before he could answer.

I pulled into the school parking lot exactly two minutes later and I saw how people's eyes turned in my direction immediately. I know I had a nice car, but people, it is not nice to stare. But I did try to show off my great driving skills. Since my windows were slightly tinted they couldn't see me that well, but I knew they were wondering who I was.

I noticed a group of people around another car and the bastard who cut me off was in the center of the attention over there. After I stopped my car literally everyone was staring. Even the group around the other car. I checked the time again. _7.47._ I still had to get my schedule so I couldn't wait in my car.

I took my keys out the ignition, grabbed my phone and my cup of coffee and opened the door. I put my left leg on the ground and then turned to get out the car. I stood up, closed my door and opened the back door to get my backpack. I then closed that door and started walking towards the school. When I was a few feet away from my car I locked the doors.

A few seconds passed and then Jon came to hug me. I was startled and just stood there.

"I'm so glad you made it." he said in my hair.

"It's not that big of a deal. Hey, do you know who that guy over there with the Range Rover is?" I asked him.

"That is my best friend, Jace. Why?" he said and I came up with an idea to pay him back for cutting me off.

I started walking towards him and people started buzzing about me. I reached him and looked him in the eyes. They were gold. That's the same guy from last night who didn't leave me alone.

"My name is Clary by the way, we met at the ball yesterday, I believe" I told him.

"I know who you are," he said staring at me. For once I was happy to be a slow drinker because after his cocky reply, I took the lid off my coffee cup and dumped the insides at him. He looked shocked and I just smiled at him.

"That's for cutting me off earlier. You do remember, right? Next time watch where you're going." I told him while he started to curse. I went back to Jon and smiled proud of myself.

"What the hell, Clare?! You don't just dump hot coffee on someone! Especially my best friend! What was that all about?!" he yelled at me.

"He is the guy that cut me off earlier. Plus, he didn't leave me alone last night at the ball. Remember, he asked for my name and then Will showed up? I admit I went over there to tell him toto watch where he is going next time but then I saw his eyes and realised who he was. He answered way too cocky for my opinion so I just dumped my coffee on him. Is he always a cocky bastard?" I asked him and he looked at me like I had three heads.

"Hey, did you see the poor guy in the parking lot with coffee all over him? Whoever did that is on my friends list, cause that guy is a cocky bastard." Will said from behind me. I turned around and gave him a kiss.

"I sure hope I'm on your friends list" I said laughing.

"You did that?!" he yelled and then high-fived me. I laughed and he kissed me again. Jon cleared his throat and we broke apart. We both started laughing and Jon just scoffed and walked away.

"So, I'm guessing the guy pissed you off?" Will asked.

"You're damn right he did. I was driving past his house and he was backing out and I had to slam the breaks in order to keep my baby safe." I said feeling angry again.

"He cut you off?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, he is lucky. I'm pretty sure next time it's not going to be just his shirt that's ruined. I thought I was your baby?"

"You aren't, my car is," I said and he looked disappointed. I tried to come up with an annoying nickname for him and then hit hit me. "You are my princess."

"You were totally thinking of an annoying pet name right now. A princess? Really? That's the best you got, pumpkin?" he said teasingly and I looked at him glaring. He knows I hate names that basically refer to my red hair. He looked back at me and kissed my hair as an apology.

I laughed at that and noticed then that a group of people had formed around us. We turned our attention to them and the talking began.

"Oh my god! You are Clary Fairchild! I love your movies and your music!" one of the students practically screamed my ears off.

"I am a huge fan!"

"Can I get a picture? An autograph?"

"No. We want to be treated like normal students without any privileges. If you feel the urge to pick on me or Will go ahead. But please, just let us be. We're all here to get education, more or less, so no pictures or autographs. Thank you!" I said and they started to back off. There are going to be so many headlines about me being a total bitch later.

Will kissed me one last time before we started to walk towards the school and the place where we could get our schedules and locker numbers.

We got them and to our surprise our lockers are next to each other. We also have four classes together, plus lunch. We head to our first class and sit down next to each other. The teacher soon arrives and starts the class.

"Hello! My name is Ms. Lovelace and I hope we have a wonderful time here in this class. Don't get too comfortable in your seats, though. I will be assigning your partners for this year." The teacher said and started pairing up students. Soon Will had a new partner and I continued waiting for my name to be called, alone.

"Okay, last but not least. Ms. Fairchild will be paired up with Mr. Herondale," the teacher said and I was very confused.

"But Ms. Lovelace it seems that Mr. Herondale already has a partner," I spoke up and the teacher smiled at me.

"Oh, it seems that I have forgotten that there are two Mr. Herondales in this class. You'll be paired with Jonathan Herondale." She said and I looked at her quizically until I heard a throat being cleared in front of me. It's the same cocky dude I dumped coffee on this morning. I smiled a fake smile and he smirked and sat down next to me.

"For your first project you will have to get to know your partner. Not just the basics like name, age, date of birth, eye color, hair color and many others that seem too easy. I want you to find out their deepest fears, best and worst childhood memories, what makes them happy and so on. I will be giving you free hands on how you do the project. It could be a conversation or a game, but remember you have four weeks to finish it. At the end I hope to see a presentation. If you feel you'll feel comfortable talking somewhere else you can leave, but be back for the next lesson." Ms. Lovelace explained.

"Do you want to go out of here?" The cocky bastard said.

"Ew, I have a boyfriend, you know," I said and he chuckled. "But I would like to talk about my fears and everything somewhere else. Where should we go?" He just shrugged at that.

"We could go to a diner not far from here. It has the best food around here. Taki's? Ever heard of that?" he then said. I laughed and nodded.

"Who hasn't, it's my favourite. Well, we should get going." I said and took my things. Will sat in front of us and when we passed him I gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, where are you going? Can we come with? We have absolutely no idea where to go to." Will's partner said and I smiled and nodded.

"No, Izzy you can most definitely not come with," Jace said. I then pulled Will and Izzy up and started walking towards my car, not listening to Jace's complaints. I unlocked my car and they sat in. Jace came running and glared at me before opening the back door and going in the car.

"Everyone buckle up. This one drives like a maniac." Will said and I laughed while putting my backpack in front of Will's feet, my phone on the dashboard and the keys in ignition. I started the car and backed out of the parking spot quickly. At the same time I was staring at Will.

"Oh my god, you are going to kill us if you keep driving like that. You didn't even look where you were going. You could've hit someone. And you were screaming at me for cutting you off. You drive like..." I turned the radio up so that I couldn't hear Jace complaining. When he finished I turned around and Will turned down the radio.

"That is called being aware of your surroundings. Even though I didn't look at the road while backing out I knew where I had to drive and I knew I wouldn't hit anyone because there was nobody here. Happy?" I said satisfied that he freaked out at my driving because he clearly has to look where he is going.

"And if you thought this is crazy, you haven't seen anything yet" Will said and I sped off. I heard yells from the backseat which quieted down when we were on the streets and I started driving at an even speed. A few minutes later we made it to the diner and went inside.

"Hello, I'm Cecily and I'll be your waitress today. Have you decided on drinks?" the waitress said and I looked up.

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake" I said and she looked at me and froze. I started laughing and she pulled me up to hug me.

"I can't believe you're really back. I missed you so much. I can't say the same about Will, though. He's been such a pain in the ass," she said and I laughed again.

"I missed you, too. I can't believe you already graduated high school while we were gone." I stated.

"Hey, sometimes being better at something is good. You're amazing at acting and singing and look where it got you" she said still hugging me.

"Some of us would like to order before we have to go back to school" Jace said pissing me off yet again.

"Oh, right. What can I get for you." Cecily said.

"I'll have some water" Izzy said.

"Chocolate milkshake, sis" Will said annoyingly. I glared at him and he stopped.

"I'll have a large coke" Jace said not even looking up.

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

The drinks soon arrived and we started talking. Izzy was actually very friendly and I could see she has a backbone. She isn't fooled by those bleached blondes batting their eyelashes at anything that moves.

"We should get going. The class will be over soon." Jace reminded us. I called Cecily back to pay.

"My treat. You can go back to the car otherwise we might end up late" I said and everyone but Jace was okay with that.

"I can and I will pay for myself." Jace said and I looked at him shock visible on my face.

"What is your problem?" I asked him now obviously angry. Will and Izzy turned around at that and Will looked scared of me. What the hell? I'm not angry at him.

"Jace, you should just let her pay. We're going to be late." Izzy told him.

"Clary, calm down. You do not want to cause a scene. And Jace, just let her pay. I know all too well what will happen if you don't." Will said trying to talk us to senses. I continued glaring at Jace and finally he gave up and stood up.

"Should we go now? I don't want to miss my next class because of some little girl having a temper tantrum." Jace said lazily. Oh, what a wrong thing to say to a Fairchild. My name can sound good but after all, I'm still my daddy's girl. Which means Morgenstern blood also runs through my veins.

"You know, you should never piss her off. She is a Morgenstern by blood after all." Will said slowly to Jace. After that fear was visible in the Blondie's face. I smiled my devilish smile, slapped the money on the table and walked out. A few moments later everyone else followed.

I wanted to rip his pretty face off his scull. I wanted to twist his arms until the gave in to the pressure and snapped. I wanted to rip his hair out one by one until he was bald. I wanted to... God, I just wanted him gone. Like, buried in the ground gone. How the fuck could just one person piss me off so much? He is completely unbearable. I can't stand him. And now I have to work with him.

With that thought I finally punched the wall I've been staring at. Will ran to me and hugged me from behind, strapping my arms down to my sides to calm me down.

"Clary, I want you to think happy thoughts. I want you to breathe slowly and deeply. Think of the time you got the call about your record deal. Remember, you were so happy that you couldn't calm down until we went to the trampoline center so you could just jump it all out. Think of the time you got the call from your manager saying that you could go to school and take the year off. You were super excited. We went to the ice skating rink just so you could feel like you're floating and feel free. Remember all those times you were over the moon happy." Will said in my ear still hugging me.

Halfway through his speech he slowly turned me around and looked me in the eyes. I closed my eyes and remembered all those times and calmed down slowly.

"Are you okay now?" He asked and I nodded. He kissed my head and started guiding me towards my car. Izzy and Blondie waited by the car for me to open the doors. Before doing that I went straight to Blondie and slapped him.

"Listen to me and listen to me close, Blondie. If you ever piss me off again, you'll have another thing coming. Since we're going to be late if we don't hurry up, I'll be nice this time and let you drive back in my car. If you so much as say a word you'll be out of the car and trying to make it back in time. Understand?" I told him and he nodded quickly. I opened the doors and we started our journey back to the school.

As soon as I parked my car, Blondie was out of there and Izzy, Will and I got out the car slowly since we still had about ten minutes before the class would end.

"Clary, don't be so harsh on him. He is known for one thing in this school. He is an amazing athlete and has great grades. I understand that you only wanted to be nice back at the diner, but he's scared to lose his popularity now that you are here. Just try to ignore him. I've known hom basically my whole life and I have actually never seen him act like that before." Izzy said and I am shocked. He pissed me off because he's scared he'll lose his popularity.

"Well, tell him I don't want his popularity or his athletic records or his knowledge. I'm here just to be here. Just because my face is practically everywhere doesn't mean I'm here to get publicity. I'm here to actually learn." I said. Izzy then threw her hands around me and hugged me. I stood there caught off guard for a moment before hugging her back.

"I knew you were cool, what I didn't now was that you were awesome. I think we'd be great friends. You are literally one of the few girls who isn't falling to their knees and staring at Jace every minute they can. I have a feeling I should thank you for that, Will." She said and I smiled at her.

"I am all in for being friends." I told Izzy and she quickly hugged me again before rushing away to her next class.

"Clare, I think you just made a friend." Will said.

"I think I did." I answered and we went to find our next class.

 **Jace's POV**

I hate school.

I can't believe summer is over. I blindly search for my phone to shut the alarm off. When I finally succeed, I get up and go in the bathroom to have a quick shower. Once I'm done I wrap a towel around my hips and go back in my room. I open my dresser and take out a pair of black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt and underwear. I throw the clothes on, put on my socks and shoes, grab my leather jacket, phone and backpack and go downstairs.

My mom is already up and is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I look around and see dad sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Good morning! How did you sleep? Are you ready for school?" My mom said noticing me.

"Good morning! Good and no." I answered her. She smiled and put a plate of pancakes in front of me. Once everyone was ready we started eating.

"I should get going now. I'll be home for dinner tonight. Have a great day!" My dad said standing up, giving mom a quick kiss and patting my shoulder.

"You should also get going. I don't want to get a call of you being late." She said and I got up. I kissed her quickly on the cheek and left.

I got in my car and closed the door. I put the keys in, my phone and backpack on the passenger seat and started my car. Out if the corner of my eye I saw the redhair coming out of her house. She stopped to lock the door and then touched something on the wall. She went in the garage and a few moments later her car drove out. On her driveway she stopped for a moment. Probably to shut the garage doors.

I started backing out of our driveway when I saw her speeding off from the place she had stopped just a second ago. I was already halfway on the road and she was nearing me fast. She then slammed on the breaks and honked and me. My car window was open and I could hear her yelling at me. I think she called me a son of a bitch and a piece of shit. For a girl she sure can swear.

I drove off and I could see she was following me. I pulled in the school parking lot and she didn't follow. I know she should be going to school here. I saw her at the ball yesterday. I parked my car and got out. I was instantly swarmed by girls, who can't catch a hint. I look around and see Jon looking for someone. He's face lights up and I look in the direction he is looking in.

A car is driving into the parking lot. But not just any car. It's the car. The redhaired girl got everyone looking in her direction. Everyone knows it's a new car around here and I can hear whispers wondering who the hell is it. The male population of the school is drooling over the car, the female is drooling over the driving skills of the 'guy'.

As soon as she finds a parking spot, she slides into it and shuts the car off. The car's windows are slightly tinted so no-one can see who it actually is. Only Jon is the other on who seems to know. The girl slowly opens her car door. She picked the parking spot where everyone can see the car and the open door but not the inside of the car.

She puts one of her legs out on the ground and I hear a collective gasp. Damn, that girl has only shown you her leg and you gasp. They must be surprised it's a girl. She is wearing black high heeled combat boots. She then turns around and steps out the car. Now I hear an even bigger collective gasp but she doesn't seem to notice. I still can't see her face since it's covered by her red full hair. She takes her phone and a cup and closes the driver's door. She opens the next door and takes out her backpack. She closes the door and starts walking while locking her car doors.

The girl walks up to Jon? Why? Jon hugs her and says something to her and the girl answers. She then looks in my direction and I finally see her face. It's Clary fucking Fairchild! What the fuck is she doing here? She is still looking here while talking to Jon. Jon says something to her and she starts walking in my direction. Oh my God! She is coming here!

""My name is Clary by the way, we met at the ball yesterday, I believe." She said to me and I of course had to ruin everything by being a jerk.

"I know who you are." I told while staring at her. She looks at me with her eyes big from shock. I saw her handhands moving but I was too lost in her green eyes. Apparently she had opened her cup and the next thing I know my whole shirt is wet and warm from the coffee she just dumped on me. She dumped coffee in me? What the fuck is frong with her? I started swearing but she didn't even flinch.

"That's for cutting me off earlier. You do remember, right? Next time watch where you're going." She said looking at me with a hint of anger in her eyes. The girls around me started babbling about her being a bitch and so on and on. She walked back to Jon and I could hear him yelling at her.

"What the hell, Clare?! You don't just dump hot coffee on someone! Especially my best friend! What was that all about?!" he yelled at her. He called her Clare? Do they know each other?

"He is the guy that cut me off earlier. Plus, he didn't leave me alone last night at the ball. Remember, he asked for my name and then Will showed up? I admit I went over there to tell him to watch where he is going next time but then I saw his eyes and realised who he was. He answered way too cocky for my opinion so I just dumped my coffee on him. Is he always a cocky bastard?" She answered him with her voice raised a little, like she was pissed. Who's Will?

"Hey, did you see the poor guy in the parking lot with coffee all over him? Whoever did that is on my friends list, cause that guy is a cocky bastard." A guy said from behind her laughing. She turned around and gave him a quick kiss. Wait, is that Will? Wait, I know that face from somewhere. I just can't remember, where?

"I sure hope I'm on your friends list." Red said laughing. Yep, I'm going to call her that from now on. She messed with the wrong guys shirt.

"You did that?!" Will yelled and then high-fived her. She laughed and they kissed again. I could see Jon clearing his throat and the couple broke apart. They laughed at him and he walked away. The pair started talking and they soon walked in the school

The group of girls were still trying too hard to get my attention. Oh shit, I still have to change my shirt. Luckily I was going to go to the gym after school today so I have a spare shirt in my duffel bag. I'll just have to stop by home and get a new shirt for gym later. I went in the school and changed my shirt in the bathroom. I then went to get my schedule for this year.

I had Psychology first so I made my way to Ms. Lovelace's classroom. I sat down in my usual seat in the back of the classroom and waited for the class to start. A few minutes later Red and her boyfriend walked in and sat down next to each other. The teacher walked in a moment later and started the class.

She talked about pairing us herself for this year and I waited for my name to be called.

"Okay, last but not least. Ms. Fairchild will be paired up with Mr. Herondale," the teacher said and I stood up, because it was a rule in this classroom. Whenever students are to change their seats the male one has to change. In other occasions as the both partners being male or female, the one named first has to move.

"But Ms. Lovelace it seems that Mr. Herondale already has a partner," Red spoke up and the teacher smiled.

"Oh, it seems that I have forgotten that there are two Mr. Herondales in this class. You'll be paired with Jonathan Herondale." The teacher said and she looked at her until I cleared my throat in front of Red. She smiled at me with what seemed to be a fake smile and I smirked and sat down next to her.

The teacher talked for a long time before telling us that we can leave the classroom and make it back for the next lesson.

"Do you want to go out of here?" I asked Red

"Ew, I have a boyfriend, you know," she said with disgust visible on her face and I chuckled. "But I would like to talk about my fears and everything somewhere else. Where should we go?" I shrugged at that.

"We could go to a diner not far from here. It has the best food around here. Taki's? Ever heard of that?" I then said. She laughed and nodded.

"Who hasn't, it's my favourite. Well, we should get going." She said seeming more relaxed than earlier and took her things. Will sat in front of us with Izzy and when we passed him Red gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, where are you going? Can we come with? We have absolutely no idea where to go to." Izzy said and Red smiled and nodded.

"No, Izzy you can most definitely not come with," Jace said. Red then pulled Will and Izzy up and started walking towards her car, not listening to my complaints. She unlocked her car and they sat in. I ran after ththem and glared at Red before getting in the backseat.

"Everyone buckle up. This one drives like a maniac." Will said and I was suddenly nervous. I saw her driving this morning and she had some serious skill. For a girl her size, handling a car like this should be hard but she seemed cool with that with easily speeding and driving past cars. She started backing out of the parking spot rather quickly and I saw that she wasn't even looking where she was going. Instead her eyes were locked with Will's. She is crazy!

"Oh my god, you are going to kill us if you keep driving like that. You didn't even look where you were going. You could've hit someone. And you were screaming at me for cutting you off. You drive like..." She turned the radio up so that I couldn't finish my complaining. When she realised I had finished she turned around and Will turned down the radio.

"That is called being aware of your surroundings. Even though I didn't look at the road while backing out I knew where I had to drive and I knew I wouldn't hit anyone because there was nobody here. Happy?" She said while grinning at me. Will wasn't wrong she does drive like a maniac and she certainly has something wrong in her head.

"And if you thought this is crazy, you haven't seen anything yet" Will said and she sped off. I yelled when Izzy grabbed my hand squeezing it hard. She took off so fast that I was surprised she didn't lose control over the car. I wonder who taught her to drive. I have seen videos of her driving away from paparazzi a few times and I'm surprised she is still allowed to drive.

So far all I have realised is that she looks hot today, like she did yesterday and every other day I've caught a glimpse of her. She is Will's girlfriend and is somehow connected to Jon. Her parents don't live in the house she lives in but yesterday at dinner Jon's parents showed up. She doesn't want photos taken with her at school and she won't give any autographs.

With that my thoughts were cut off as we had arrived at Taki's. We went inside and the waitress came to take our order. Somehow she is also connected to her but that was answered when Will called her sis. So she is Will's sister. But Cecily is also my cousin. What the fuck? That's Will Herondale, my annoying cousin. As long as he doesn't speak up on that I'll keep quiet.

We got our drinks and Will, Izzy and Red started talking immediately. I kept quiet as I was trying to figure out everything. Soon we had to start going and I knew I had to remind them that.

"We should get going. The class will be over soon." I said and they finished their drinks quickly. Red called the waitress over to get the bill.

"My treat. You can go back to the car otherwise we might end up late" Red said and everyone but me were okay with that. I don't want to be in debt to her.

"I can and I will pay for myself." I said and Red looked at me shock visible on her face.

"What is your problem?" She asked me slowly and now obviously angry. Will and Izzy turned around at that and Will looked scared. What the hell? He is scared that this little redhair is going to hurt someone, funny.

"Jace, you should just let her pay. We're going to be late." Izzy told him.

"Clary, calm down. You do not want to cause a scene. And Jace, just let her pay. I know all too well what will happen if you don't." Will said trying to talk us to senses. I continued glaring back at Red. Her stare was so full of anger. If looks could kill, I'd be in the ground by now. She kept glaring and her ice cold face showed no signs of giving up. I just broke the stare and stood up.

"Should we go now? I don't want to miss my next class because of some little girl having a temper tantrum." I said lazily. Oh shit. Her eyes got even more colder and I think I felt a little bit cold after that. If I could be in the ground before, then now I was probably cut into million little pieces and laying in a dumpster outside the city.

"You know, you should never piss her off. She is a Morgenstern by blood after all." Will said slowly to me like trying to get me to rethink my next move and apologize for what I said. Wait, did he say Morgenstern? As in Jon's last name Morgenstern? My face possibly might have lost all it's color after that. Morgenstern are know for their short temper. I have been in that house so many times and have seen many situations caused by that temper. As she saw my colorless face she smiled a devilish smile, slapped the money on the table and walked out. A few moments later we followed. Will ran after her actually.

As I stepped out of the diner I could see Red pacing in front of a wall, then stopping and staring at it and finally hitting it with all the force she could. Will rushed to her and hugged her from behind strapping her arms in the embrace. He lowered his head and started talking in her ear gently.

"Clary, I want you to think happy thoughts. I want you to breathe slowly and deeply. Think of the time you got the call about your record deal. Remember, you were so happy that you couldn't calm down until we went to the trampoline center so you could just jump it all out. Think of the time you got the call from your manager saying that you could go to school and take the year off. You were super excited. We went to the ice skating rink just so you could feel like you're floating and feel free. Remember all those times you were over the moon happy." Will said in her ear

Halfway through his speech he slowly turned her around and looked her in the eyes. With that move she finally was able to calm down. I noticed that she closed her eyes and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Are you okay now?" Will asked and Red nodded. He kissed her head and started guiding her towards the car. Izzy and I had waited by the car for her to open the doors. Before doing that she walked straight to me and slapped me. Quite hard.

"Listen to me and listen to me close, Blondie. If you ever piss me off again, you'll have another thing coming. Since we're going to be late if we don't hurry up, I'll be nice this time and let you drive back in my car. If you so much as say a word you'll be out of the car and trying to make it back in time. Understand?" I was shocked when she threatened me. I looked her in the eyes and saw that she wasn't lying. I quickly nodded and she unlocked the doors. We got in anand she drove to the school. When she parked I couldn't get out the car fast enough.

I heard Izzy talking to her and then hugging her tight. They talked for a few minutes and then Izzy hugged Red again and rushed towards the school. Will and Red started walking towards the school a few moments after.

"It's not nice to stare." Izzy said from behind me. Seriously, what is with people sneaking up on people from behind them today?

"Mind your own business, Iz." I told her and then walking away. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty classroom.

"What is your problem? You've never acted like this before. You were a huge dick back there. You could've just let her be. I just talked to that girl out there and she is not here to take anything away from you. You want to know what she said? She said she didn't want your popularity, your athletic records or your knowledge. She is just here to learn. Just like you and just like me and every other person in this school. But the big Jace Herondale just had to be a dick, right? Well quess what? That's not going to work anymore because now she is my friend and I intend to keep it that way." Izzy told me quietly screaming at me.

"You want to know what my problem is? It's her. Everything was fine before she showed up. I've had dozens of cars driving up to her house every single day disturbing me from doing anything. I just. I can't go on with her living a few houses away from me. You know how Jon and I have always been close. I had a mass of girls at my car this morning. Jon is usually the one who makes them go away. But not today. You know why? Because he was busy waiting for her. As soon as her car showed up Jon's face lit up. She got the attention she wanted. Then she came to me and dumped coffee all over my shirt. And she just moves on with her life, like nothing happened..." I ranted and she listened until she slapped me. Seriously?

"Shut the hell up already! Jon was waiting for her because she's his sister. She has friends coming to her house all the time because they miss her. She used to live here as a child, remember? Jon's twin sister? Short, redhaired, you used to make fun of her. Look at her now. She's calling out her haters, making a name for herself and many other things. All because you said something to her. Do you remember? You said she was an annoying little elf, who has high expectations. You told her that after she auditioned for that Disney show. The next day she was gone, because she got the role. Half a year later that was your favourite show. All that happened five years ago, when we were thirteen. I get that you are pissed that your best friend chose her over you, but he hasn't seen her in ages and he misses her." Izzy said and all the memories came flooding back.

"You're right. But that doesn't explain why Jon's car was one of the many cars that was at her house every single day after she arrived. He didn't even text me saying her sister was back in town. He visited her every day and after came by to say hi to me, his best friend." I said now angry at Jon.

"She is his twin sister. Get your act together or snap out of it or you know what, do whatever you want. I don't care. But please don't act like a dick. You ruined your chances once, you don't want to do that again." She said and walked out just before the bell. What did she mean by that?

 **Hey!**

 **Sorry, I haven't posted. Christmas was on the way. Usually people expect you to spend time with your family. Well, not me. I just ate and watched TV although I did that with my family.**

 **Of course I had a little bit of a knot in my brain that didn't let me think straight. So I had to write this over maybe twice.**

 **Love you**


	5. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 5- I'm sorry**

 **Clary's POV**

I'm such an idiot. I'm sitting in History class and I realized it just now. But I didn't know it was him. I didn't know it was Jace. My brother's best friend and my sort of friend. We did crazy things all together all the time when we were younger and I didn't recognize him today.

 _Will and I stepped through the school doors and went our separate ways. I started walking to my next class when I heard faint yelling. I moved towards the noise and noticed Izzy whisper-yelling at someone. Then the voice changed and a guy started speaking. Wait, I know that voice. It's Jace. I listened for a bit._

 _"Fuck!" I whispered quietly. I heard Izzy talking to Jace about me. They are talking about the day before I moved. When I had auditioned for Disney. Jace was the Jace? Oh God, I messed up bad. And it's only my first day. I have to apologize. Why do the worst things happen when it has something to do with me and school?_

 _You ruined your chances once, you don't want to do that again." I heard Izzy say. What did she mean by that?_

The rest of the classes went by in a blur and soon it was lunchtime. I went in the cafeteria and sat down. Soon Will and Izzy joined me. With them were two other guys and a girl.

"Hey Clary! This is Maia, one of my friends and the boys are Alec, my brother and..." Izzy said but couldn't finish because I recognized the other boy.

"And Simon, my oldest best friend." I finished for her and went to hug Simon. I didn't recognize him at first because he has stopped wearing glasses and started wearing better looking clothes.

"Clare?" Simon asked and I nodded. He hugged me so tight after that that I'm pretty sure he cut off my blood circulation and air supply for a moment.

"I missed you so much!" We said at the same time. Laughing we looked back at the table to see two more people joining us. Jon and Jace. I looked at Jon silently telling him that bringing Jace here isn't such a good idea. Jon grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the table.

"Clary, I heard what happened at Taki's. Why?" He asked pain visible in his face.

"I don't know. I really don't know. Something came over me. I guess I was nervous about meeting everyone again and I was afraid they didn't like me anymore. And I didn't know it was him. Did you even tell him I was back?" I explained.

"I think I forgot to tell him you were back. Sorry. But I told you in the morning, before you dumped coffee on him, didn't you hear me. I think you should also apologize." He then said and I nodded in agreement.

"I heard you in the morning but I wasn't paying attention." I told Jon and he just laughed a little.

We walked back in the cafeteria and sat down at the desk. I took out my lunchbox and the water bottle. Jace was looking at me weirdly and I stood up and pulled him with me. I looked back at the table to see Will's shocked face and Jon's encouraging expression. Once we were out of the room and standing right where I had stood with my brother a few minutes ago.

"Look, I'm sorry. I lost my temper at Taki's. I just... I was scared. I was scared that if I came back... no-one would like me anymore. I was afraid that our old group had forgotten about me. Plus, at that moment, I still hadn't recognized you." I said and after the last sentence he cut me off.

"I didn't recognize you at first, too. After Izzy told me who you were, I immediately felt bad for acting the way I had. In the morning and over at Taki's. I probably didn't know who you were because you took a break after that Disney show and changed your name a little. From Morgenstern to Fairchild and from Clarissa to Clary. That's quite a confusing change. And no-one saw you for a year and after you came back you had changed a lot. I know I'm sounding super confusing right now but the point is that I should also apologize." He said and at the end of his small speech I was smiling.

"Is Jace Herondale apologizing. That's a first." I said and he chuckled.

"Hey! I have apologized before. Like twice, but still." He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You have apologized to me once before. Who was the other lucky one to see Jace apologizing?" I asked him amusingly.

"My mom. I was ten and I sweared for the first time. She heard and started yelling at me so I apologized. But that didn't mean I didn't swear again. Just not in front of my parents. Now, can you say your first sentence to me again?" He asked and I smiled.

"I believe it was something like this. You fucking son of a bitch! Was that it?" I said and we started laughing.

"No. I think it sounded more like this. Look, I'm sorry." He said and I raised my eyebrows at him and smiled a little.

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry. Did that do it?" I said.

"Good enough." He said and messed up my hair a little. I looked at him with a disapproving look and he chuckled. Classic Jace! I patted my hair down and we started walking back in the cafeteria.

"So, how's famous life treating you?" He asked and I poked him in the side.

"Great, I guess. I mean I do live in that house and drive that car that I've seen you staring at so many times already that I've lost count. But it's kind of sad that I can't live with my parents. Not that I couldn't. I don't want to. I want them to live as normal as possible. I have paparazzi over by my house every once in a while." I said and he laughed. He then composed himself a little.

"Once in a while? If they could, they probably would camp in your front yard." He said and now I laughed. We had made our way through the cafeteria doors by that time and I could see our table look at shock visible on their faces. Jace and I looked each other in the eyes and bursted out laughing at that. We made our way towards the table and sat down still laughing.

"When I told you to apologize I didn't mean that you had to steal my best friend from me. What the hell happened? From what I heard right now from Izzy and Will, you guys were ready to rip each others throats out at Taki's. Now you're laughing just looking at each other. I'm confused." Jon spoke up first.

"We had a little talk and realized we were both confused. Both of us didn't know who the other one exactly was. And we both kind of missed messing with each other." I said and Jon and Simon started laughing.

"Oh my God! That's why he has been so unbearable these five past years. Did little Jacey miss his Rissa?" Jon said and both Jace and I glared at him. Those were our nicknames to piss each other off and Jon knew that very well. He saw our expressions and raised his hands in apology.

"Jacey?" Alec asked.

"Rissa?" Simon asked at the same time. I looked at Jace and he shrugged and mouthed _Go for it!_ to me. I grinned and shrugged back.

"Jacey is my nickname for Jace when I want to piss him off. Rissa is Jace's nickname for me when he wants to piss me off. No-one else can use those nicknames because we both hate them. Plus, we worked really hard for them when we were younger." I answered and everyone nodded in agreement.

We started joking around and ate our lunch slowly. Most of us had a free period next, except Will and Alec. I was eating my carrots with the dipping sauce when I saw a hand reach for my orange slices. I looked up and saw Jace trying to steal one and slapped his fingers away from the oranges. I looked down at my lunch and decided to give him some cucumbers instead. Everyone looked at that exchange again shocked.

Jace ate his three cucumber slices silently and gave me some of his watermelon pieces. I took them and ate them quickly in case he changed his mind and gave me some pears instead.

"What the hell was that?" Jon asked everyone around the table quietly. He had leaned in the other side so he clearly wasn't talking to Jace or me.

"I don't know but it was kind of creepy. She never lets me take her food." Will said.

"Maybe they are possessed by something. A demon perhaps. They didn't say anything while doing that. Doesn't this creep you out?" Izzy asked everyone else but us. I looked at Jace and he seemed just as amused by this as everyone else.

"I think we've been replaced. Jon you have to find a new best friend. He clearly is your sister's best friend more than yours." Simon said and with that Jace and I started laughing at the same time.

"See? It's so weird. I think Izzy's theory is the most possible one. Neither of them usually share their food." Jon said.

"I once tried to take some of her ice cream. She punched me pretty hard." Will said and I smiled remembering that.

"Jace is the same way. I tried to eat one of the pancakes meant to be his a few months ago. I've never been more scared for my life than in that moment." Alec said and Jace chuckled slightly.

"I have had to run for my life from both of them. Once I tried to eat Clary's pizza slice while she was in the bathroom. She came back quicker than I thought and I was about to bite when she grabbed my ear and took the pizza slice from my hands. Jace almost killed me when I tried to eat his leftovers a few weeks ago." Jon said and I bursted out laughing noticing a few seconds later that Jace had done the same thing.

"When did the pizza thing happen?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, Jon. When did that happen?" I asked him mockingly.

"Two days ago." Jon answered quietly and everyone started laughing.

"Are you sure you and Clary are twins? It seems that Jace and her are more twins than you." Will asked and I couldn't take it anymore. I completely lost it.

"Okay, enough. Clary and I switch food only when one of us has something the other one wants. Today I wanted oranges but she will never give anyone those so I got cucumber instead. I had watermelon and she always wants that so we exchanged." Jace said between laughs and everyone looked at us like we were crazy.

"But you didn't say a word?" Izzy wondered.

"We can speak without speaking. We have done that so many times that we've gotten perfect in that." I said and they still looked at us like we were crazy.

"Why can you do that?" Jon asked.

"We really enjoyed pissing each other off during dinners so we communicated like that all the time so we wouldn't be yelled at for ruining dinner." I said and Jon looked at us with a knowing look on his face.

"Oh, you made each other angry during any time of the day. I just never understood how." Jon said.

"Is that what happened at Taki's too?" Will asked.

"Maybe. Both of us didn't know who the other one was. I don't know if it works like that." Jace said and I nodded.

"Well, let's hope it was that, because that stuff was scary." Izzy said.

"I have to get going. Class is starting soon." Alec said and stood up.

"Me too." Will said, stood up snd gave me a quick kiss. I smiled at him and he ran after Alec.

"What are you doing after school today? Maybe we could work on our Psychology project." Jace asked me. I was about to say yes when I remembered I had to go to the gym today.

"If six o'clock works for you then yeah, we can work on it." I said and Jon looked at me probably wondering what I was going to do after school.

"I thought you were free tonight?" Jon asked.

"I'm going to the gym today." I said and Jace cursed a little.

"Oh, shit. I knew I forgot I had to do something. Thanks for reminding me. Maybe we could go to the gym together? I have to go home before that though. I never thanked you for dumping quite warm coffee on me." Jace asked me and I laughed a little when he talked about this morning. I thought about it. It is fun to go to the gym with someone, rather than going alone.

"Yeah, sure." I said. We soon finished eating the little food we had left and started working on our homework. If I was going to the gym I better get as much of the homework done before that. Who gives homework on the first day? Apparently all the teachers do.

I noticed Will had left his schedule on the table and I took a look at it. He had a free period after lunch. Why did he lie? Did I do something wrong? Or did he have something better to do? I saw our group looking at me with concern.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jace asked.

"Why would something be wrong?" I answered brushing the thought of Will lying to me off.

"Because you had that look on your face that shows that something is definitely wrong." Jace said worried.

"Will lied." I told everyone in our group simply.

"What do you mean he lied?" Jon asked me.

"He doesn't have any classes this period. I'm just paranoid I guess." I answered and soon everyone brushed it off and started talking and doing homework.

Soon it was the end of the schoolday and we could go home. I didn't see Will after the lunch and I was getting a little anxious. Maybe he had business meeting. I started walking towards my car and was almost there when a swarm of girls with clothes too tight and too much makeup on stopped me.

"We saw what happened at lunch. We just wanted to make sure you know that Jace belongs to Kaelie." One of the bleached blondes said and I laughed.

"I have a boyfriend, you know. A really hot one. Didn't you see him? He is quite impossible not to notice." I said with a smirk and walked off. As I started to reach my car I saw Jace standing there and waiting. His car was parked a few spaces away, since I had to park in another spot after coming back from the diner.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Oh hey! I just wanted to talk about how we are going to the gym." He asked and I laughed a little.

"Well. First, I have to go home and change and you should probably, too. Then I am going to pack a bag with clothes to change into after the workout. Then I'm going to grab a bottle of water and something to eat for after. Then I'm going to my car, put my stuff away and start driving." I said smiling.

"So we're going with your car?" He asked and I nodded. "Are you going to pick me up or do I have to walk to your house?"

"The gym is in the other direction so you have to walk." I told him and he nodded and walked off but not before messing up my hair.

"Now I have to brush my hair, too." I yelled after him. He turned around and waved.

"See you at your house, Rissa." He said and went in his car.

"You're so going to pay for that, Jacey." I said quietly to myself while getting in my car.

I managed to drive past Jace on my way home and honestly, I was proud of myself. I went inside and walked in my bedroom to change. I chose purple tights and a matching sports bra. I brushed my hair and put it in two boxer braids. I heard my doorbell ring and went downstairs to see who it was. Probably Jace. And I was right. He was wearing his workout clothes and carried bag.

"I still have to pack the bag, so you can follow me or go in the kitchen." I said after he walked in.

"This house is even bigger on the inside." He wondered out loud and I just pushed him upstairs. As we walked in my room I heard him gasp loudly.

"Your room here is so different from the one at your parents house." I heard him say from the closet door.

"I designed it myself." I said and he was even more impressed.

"You can sit, you know. My room does not belong to a museum." I said and he sat on the sofa I had in my walk-in closet. I took out a duffel bag and put it on the floor open. I grabbed a simple black flowing top and a black ankle lenght skirt. I walked to the shoes and grabbed a pair of white sneakers. I put everything in the bag and walked out to get a hairbrush, a towel and some washing stuff. I placed everything in the bag and started walking out.

"You coming?" I asked Jace noticing he hasn't moved from his spot on the sofa. He nodded and started walking. On my way out my closet I grabbed a long black coat and switched off the light. We walked downstairs and went in the kitchen.

"Again? Sit down Jace." I said a little annoyed that he was scared to touch everything in my house. I opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water and some things to make a sandwich.

"Do you want to work on our Psychology project later?" I asked and he snapped out of his daze.

"Oh! Yeah, if you're okay with that. Can you make me some sandwiches, too?" He said and I looked at him strangely.

"I would like to work on the project but sadly you have to make your own sandwiches." I said and laughed a little.

"Well, then I should make some sandwiches." He stepped by my side and started doing the sandwiches but he wasn't very good.

"No no no. I'll make you sandwiches. Just don't move your hands and go sit down. How have you been?" I asked starting to make his sandwiches.

"Good. I have started to learn business a little bit and started to work for my dad a few hours a week. He really wants me to take over but I'm not very keen on that. I want to make music." He said and I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Music? What do you do?" I asked and he looked a little embarrassed.

"I have been writing music for a while now. But I'm not that good. I want to be better." He said and I smiled.

"Would you like to play for me sometime? Maybe you're selling yourself short. Plus, I would like to have songs not written by Will all the time." I said and he smiled a little.

"Do you have any instruments here? Maybe I'll play later." He asked and I nodded.

"We should get going if we want a good workout." I said finishing the sandwiches and putting them in my bag. I grabbed my keys and phone, took my bag and my coat and waited for Jace to get out. We walked to my car and started driving. Ten minutes later we arrived at the gym and were instantly swarmed with paparazzi.

"Ignore them. Don't answer to anything. Keep your head down if you don't want to be on the cover of a magazine." I told Jace and we started walking towards the gym.

"That was intense. You have to deal with that all the time?" He said after the doors closed.

"You get used to it over time. By ignoring them and keeping your head down you can piss them off and they won't get good enough shots." I said patting his shoulder and walking towards the dressing rooms.

Five minutes later we met outside the dressing rooms. I have no idea what took us so long in there but that's not the point. We started walking towards the weightlifting area.

"You sure you want to start with lifting weights? You haven't warmed up yet." Jace said and I turned to look at him chuckling.

"Of course I haven't warmed up yet. It's just that my personal trainer is there. You know, the guy that helps me find the best exercises for each workout and make sure I don't hurt myself." I answered him and his face lost the confusion.

"Yes, I am quite aware of who a personal trainer is..." Jace said but couldn't finish because Hodge cut him off.

"Hey, Ms. Fairchild. I haven't seen you in quite a while." Hodge said smiling at his not so good joke.

"Hodge, I worked out with you only two weeks ago in LA. And the reason we haven't been able to work out sooner is because you had to get your transfer done. And you know I hate it when you call me that."

"Alright, alright. I'll stop the jokes. Who do you have with you? That man is not dear Will." Hodge asked and I facepalmed. I can't believe I forgot Jace was here.

"Sorry. Hodge, this is Jace, my friend. Jace, this is Hodge, my personal trainer. Yeah, that's good enough." I finished that smirking. Jace glared at me and Hodge patted my head. That made me glare at him. He quickly shrugged it off.

"So, what were you thinking of working on today?" He asked going into work mode.

"I was thinking about weightlifting." I answered as I rolled my shoulders slowly to warm the up.

"Okay, I guess you know what to do. If you need something feel free to ask me. Let's do the hour workout today. You remember it right?" Hodge asked and I nodded to let him know I got this. I started to warm up by stretching my muscles a little and Jace followed after me. Soon I was done and went to get some weights.

"Woah, you lift quite heavy weights. You sure you can handle those?" Jace said from behind me. I turned around after taking the two weights up with ease. I smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing. I have a question to you," I said and he looked at me waiting for the question.

"Do you want to follow my workout or do your own?" I asked genuinely curious.

"If you're offering then I'm going to try your's." He took his weights and stood in front of me.

"You sure? My usual workout is pretty exhausting for someone who isn't used to it." He looked me in the eyes and laughed. He fucking laughed. How dare he?

"I guess we'll see," said Jace after he composed himself a little.

"Your choice. So basically, we'll have a series of exercises, each has 10 reps and each rep has 20 pulls. After each rep there is a thirty second pause. Got that?" I said going into full workout mode. I saw him doubt his decision but he shrugged it off and his face got it's usual cocky smile.

"Easy." he said snd I showed him the first move. He easily picked on and we continued with the routine. After about half an hour Jace started to look more and more tired with every pull. He sighed loudly and put the weights down.

"How do you do this? We have been doing the exercises for God knows how long and you aren't even a tiny bit sweaty." He says probably annoyed that I outlasted him. I laughed a little and he raised his eyebrow. Why can he do that? Can I do that? I don't know.

"I told you this workout is not for someone who is doing it for the first time. And it's been half an hour." He looked at me in terror and sighed again before taking his weights and switching them for lighter ones. After he was done we continued.

"I still don't get how a girl like you can lift weights like that for longer than me. That has never happened before." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I _can_ do it.

"I have done this workout for about a year now so I'm used to the exhaustion that comes with it. And what to you mean a girl like me?" I asked and he looked at me nervously.

"Small?" he said doubt heardable in his voice. "Yeah, I'm gonna go with small."

"Small? Okay, if that's what you think. What I don't get is how a man your size can't outlast a small girl lifting weights?" I said joking but he seemed hurt by it but shrugged it off after a few seconds. We finished the routine quicker than usual and relaxed our muscles so they wouldn't hurt the next day. After ten minutes of doing that we finally made our way to the dressing rooms.

I took a quick shower and then went to put on my new outfit. I pulled on the skirt and tied the shoelaces. I was walking around the dressing room in my wearing nothing but my bra on the top half of my body as I but hair products in my otherwise crazy hair. I dried it soon after and brushed it fast. I finally put the top on and took all my things as I was ready to leave. I opened the door and walked a few steps not looking where I was going only to come to a stop when I hit a wall.

"For a girl that small, you sure bump into a person with a lot of force," the wall said and I looked up to see Jace with his cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah, enough with the small person jokes. How long did you stand here?" He looked at his phone and quickly counted something.

"About ten minutes. You look great by the way. Who knew showers could work wonders." He said and I played hurt.

"Oh my God. I was just joking. Don't be upset. I didn't mean it. You are absolutely stu... Nevermind. You look great." He said worrying I was actually hurt by his comment. I started laughing and he looked at me confused. He does that a lot.

"I was kidding. I'm fine. Talking about showers, you should take another one." I said laughing. Soon he followed me and we exited the gym both in hysterics. What I didn't notice were the paparazzi outside waiting for us. We both didn't. We walked to my car, got in and I started the car. I grabbed my bag and took my food out of it.

"What? I'm hungry." I told him after seeing his confused look. He also took his food out of his bag and we sat in the car and ate for fice minutes. And when i say ate I actually mean that Jace ate, I on the other hand stuffed my mouth with food and drank some water on top of it. When I was done I started driving. Soon we were back in front of my house and got out the car. I opened the door to my house and we got in.

 **Jace's POV**

She is crazy fit. That's what I learned today. Plis, she is even funnier than before. But she eats like a pig. _A cute pig._ The fuck was that? Shut up. Man, that little girl can eat.

We started working on our project and looked at some of the questions the teacher had given us. Some were seriously personal and awkward. That's part of the project so we didn't mind them and started asking.

"Who was your first kiss? What kind of a question is that? How does that help us get to know each other?" Clary said genuinely pissed off by the overly personal questions.

"Well, since it's part of the project then I'm going to have to answer it. Mine was this girl called Kaelie. I think it was in eight grade." I said and she automatically raised her eyebrows.

"I got a threat from a girl named Kaelie today after school. Small world, huh? My first kiss was this guy called Nick in LA probably at the time you all would have been in fifth grade. I don't remember. It wasn't something special though. It was actually kind of disappointing." She said thinking back and making a face of disgust.

"Okay. Next question. Most awful moment in any relationship?" I asked and her face fell after that.

"I caught one of my now ex-boyfriend's cheating on me about a year ago. But that's dealt with now." She said after thinking about it for a little bit. I was going to tell her that she didn't have to say anything but she had already started speaking.

"Well, mine is nothing like yours. I lived with my mother's relatives for the summer a long time ago and they gave me a falcon to tame. I got so many scratches but I still loved the bird. After the summer was over I went to show Michael, my uncle, that I had managed to tame the bird but as soon as I finished showing him, he took the bird and snapped its neck. He told me that I had not tamed it, I had taught it to love me and that the bird was useless now anyway. I cried for days after that." I said and Clary's face was wet from a few places after I had finished talking and I realised she was crying.

"You are right. Your story was nothing like mine. It was even more horrible. Who kills a little boy's pet only because he loved it and the other way around." She said and stood up.

"I'm going to get something to drink. You want anything?" She asked and I stood up. We walked in the kitchen together and she opened the fridge. Looking inside it for a little bit, she took out orange juice and turned around. She looked at me to ask what I wanted.

"Just water." She dug back in the fridge and took out a bottle of some flavored water. She poured me a glass and sat down in front of her juice. After being silent for a long time she finally spoke.

"I still can't believe someone could do something this horrible to a small boy. Have you seen him after that?" She really seemed upset about what I had just told her.

"No. After I told my parents what happened, they stopped talking to him and his wife. And like you said before that's been dealt with. I did have to go to a doctor for about a year but I'm over it. I can't let one person change who I am." I said and she looked up to me with a smile on her lips.

"I'm glad to hear that. I wish I was completely over my breakups. Somehow I think I'll never get over them. Being a world-famous actress who only dates cheaters is exhausting but I know that if I don't take the risk I'll never know if the person cheats or not. But enough with the depressing topics. Do you want to watch a movie?" I thought about the offer for a little and decided to accept it.

"I'm guessing your movies are on the no-list." I said and she laughed at that. After she composed herself she nodded.

"We should probably watch a comedy after all the sadness we just went through." She said and started to look for popcorn. When she found a few packs she threw them on the table and took an apple.

"Can you pop the corn? I'm going to set the movie. Don't worry, nothing lame." She said biting the apple and throwing her arms up when I looked at her not to choose something awful. Although those movies give a lot of laughing inspiration they are still awful. I finished the popcorn and walked in the living room. Clary had connected her laptop with her extra large TV and was already in a pile of blankets. Just like old times.

"I hope Jim Carrey is okay, because that guy is incredible. I actually met him once." She said while lifting her legs so that I could sit down. As soon as I did that she set her feet in my lap and for some reason it felt familiar and comfortable. She pressed play and the movie started.

Half an hour later Clary was surprisingly asleep and I wondered how that wwas possible. She never fell asleep during movies. I couldn't continue that thought because the front door flew open and a second later a quite angry Will came barging in. Clary woke up after the front door banged against the wall and sadly fell on the floor. From shock she started shaking from laughter or crying. I couldn't pin the emotion. Will started yelling at her but I was too busy making sure she was okay. I pulled her back up and tried calming her down.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND. CAN'T TOU FUCKING SEE SHE ISN'T OKAY RIGHT NOW." I yelled at Will after I realised he was still yelling. Clary calmed down soon after that and Will looked back at the phone in his hands. That seemed to get him all riled up again and he stood up and put the phone in Clary's face. She couldn't see clearly and took the phone in her own hands to read whatever was there. A few seconds in she sighed loudly.

"Will, it's not what it looks like. I have been friends with Jace for years and we were just hanging out. Plus we had a project to finish." She said that in a deadly silent voice and looked back at the phone then. Not a second later a text appeared and Clary seemed to read it quickly. Will was standing with his back towards us and did not see Clary opening the conversation. She read a little bit and then her eyes filled with the same anger I saw in the morning.

"WHAT THE FUCK WILL? SERIOUSLY, YOU ATTACK ME ON GOING TO A GYM WITH MY FRIEND BUT AT THE SAME TIME YOU ARE HOOKING UP WITH TESSA WHO IS JEM'S FIANCE MIGHT I ADD. YOUR BEST FRIEND'S FIANCE. YOU ARE A DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT. GET OUT AND COME AFTER YOUR STUFF TOMORROW WHILE I'M AT SCHOOL." She yelled with a voice so piercing and threatening that I felt bad for the guy. Will turned around at that and looked defensive.

"Clary, I am not cheating on you. It's not what it looks like." Clary laughed dryly at that.

"I'm not an idiot Will, am I? Let me read something to you so you understand that denying it will make it worse. _Baby, I'm coming in New York next week. I miss you so much already and you haven't even been gone for two days._ You are unbelievably disgusting. You are dead to me. Now get out. And just because I need proof that I wasn't the one cheating you'll get your phone back tomorrow. I will put all your stuff in a bag and if you come, leave the key on the table at the door. My maid is here tomorrow to clean up so it makes my life easier. And now get out before I hurt you." She said deadly calm and it made me think that she is actually hurt by the fact that Will cheated on him.

"Before I go. You were just a part of my plan to get Tessa. I never really cared for you. And now that I have her I also don't need you. I pretended to be your friend as soon as I saw you hanging out with her and when she started dating Jem I was heartbroken. But now he is going to feel the same way and only because he didn't care for her enough." Will said with a cocky smile on his face and I was this close to punching him but Clary stopped me.

"Jace, I got this. You are the most manipulative little bitch I have ever seen. For years I cared for you, believed in you, shared everything with you. And the worst part, I trusted you. For what you did right now, I'll make sure you never get hired in Hollywood again. You used me as a tool to get close to Tessa and you did that for six fucking years. You really couldn't let her go and let her be happy with Jem. The one man who is the most genuine person there is. Who cared about you and was crazy for Tessa. And you know what hurts the most. The fact that you were willing to go this far and ruin your friendship with two people, who would do everything for you. I'm not just talking about me. Jem is never going to forgive you and I will never stop hating you." By the end of her speech tears were streaming down her face and her voice cracked more and more. I put my hand on her shoulder to let her know that I was there. She looked me in my eyes and what I saw was something I never wanted to see. She was broken.

"So you were also cheating on me? Look at the way you changed your behaviours during lunch. It was sick and disgusting. To flaunt your new boy-toy right in front of your own boyfriend. Clearly your plan to pretend to hate each other did not work. You couldn't keep your hands to yourself. And look at the way you two are looking at each other. I'd be a fool to believe you were just friends." Will said and I felt Clary start getting angrier and angrier with every word he said. After he said the last sentence Clary punched him straight at his cheek with all the force she held. I was kind of impressed and scared. Now I know to never really piss her off.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" She yelled that at his face quickly slowing her pace every time she said it. Will's cheek was kind of starting to bruise and he was still shocked by the punch Clary threw but quickly started to stumble towards the door. Clearly, Clary hits hard and he didn't want to get too beautiful bruised cheeks. That girl Tessa is not going to like that.

When the front door closed Clary dropped back on the couch and let Will's phone fall next to her. I took the phone to look at it and all the texts were either super sexual or very basic. Clary's body started shaking and I looked over to see she was crying uncontrollably. I pulled her close and hugged her quietly whispering that it's going to be okay.

"You're right. I shouldn't sob over something that stupid. Yeah, we dated for half a year but I can't let that stop me. I did it before and it did not end well. First, I have to call my manager and let him know that he can terminate the contract between Will and I that made him my only songwriter. Then, I have to figure out what to do about my album that is going to be out in four months. I am never going to be able to write seven new songs this quick. But before all that I am going to delete all my pictures with Will from my Instagram. And do a live where I explain everything." She said after calming down enough. She took her own phone and called her manager.

"Hey daddy!" She said and I was completely surprised. Her manager was her dad?

"I need you to terminate the contract with will as soon as possible so he won't benefit from it anymore... We're done. We broke up half an hour ago... He cheated on me... Jem's fiance... Tessa, my stylist... Oh right, terminate her contract, too... Okay... Yeah, I'm great... Seriously, I'm fine. Although I need you to get mom and Jon on the phone. I wouldn't want them to find out about that from my social media. Thanks... Yeah, it's true. I broke up with Will. I'm good... I'll come over tomorrow... Bye." With that she ended the quick call and sighed loudly.

"Now that that's done I have to call Jem. He also shouldn't find out from somewhere else. I hope you don't mind." Clary said while looking for the number.

"It's okay. You do what you do. I'm going to get some food. Pizza?" I asked and she nodded. I stood up and called the pizza place and ordered a cheese pizza. As I finished Clary started talking and after hanging up I walked back to the couch and she smiled and mouthed _thank you_.

"Hey Jem, I have some news for you... You are not going to like it and before I say anything I want to let you know that I'll be in LA as soon as possible if you need me... Um... Will cheated on me... Jem... Will cheated on me with Tessa... No I'm not lying or joking... Do you know where Tessa is?... You have got to be kidding me... No, she didn't even tell me she was coming, I found out she was here less than an hour ago when Will came to my house possibly breaking my front door... Yeah, he was jealous that I went to the gym with Jace... Yeah, the blonde guy... Listen, I just had to tell you before I did a live on Instagram, explaining everything because the last time I didn't and I was called a cheater for months... Just, make sure you're okay... Bye." She finished the call and closed her eyes.

"You don't have to explain everything today..." I couldn't finish my sentence because Clary cut me off.

"No, I have to. If I don't do it now, I'll never be able to do it." I nodded and she gave me her phone with the Instagram app open and ready. I sat down on the armchair and nodded as I started the live.

"Hey guys! I'm just going to wait a little bit before I start talking about the important stuff. Um... Are there any questions?" She asked looking at me expecting a question. I quickly looked in the comment section and saw some.

"Yeah, there are. Um... Where are you right now?" I asked and she smiled sweetly.

"I'm at my house in New York. It looks absolutely amazing from inside and the back yard is even more amazing by the way." She answered and I nodded.

"So, next question. Oh, can't ask that one. Seems kind of personal. Um, when is your album coming out?" I looked at Clary and she was fiddling with her fingers looking down at them.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore. There has been a bit of a change in the original track list and I won't be able to use most of the songs I had because of it. You'll find out soon enough. All I can say is that I have to write at least seven new songs with very little time." After saying that she started fiddling with her fingers again and she looked back down. The comments were no longer crazy questions. Instead, her fans were asking if she was okay.

"Hey, Clary. Are you okay?" She lifted her hand and I saw her wipe her tears quickly before looking.back up and nodding.

"I'm sure there are enough of you here right now so I'll tell you why I am not feeling good right now. The reason is William Herondale. My ex-boyfriend. Not even an hour ago he barged into my house and was over-reacting about some crazy rumour about me cheating on him. He shoved his phone that I have right here to my face and yelled irrationally. Not even a minute later he got a text from one of my best friends that got my attention. Since he was standing with his back turned to me and... not important, I opened the conversation and read a little bit. Turns out he was cheating on me with her and had been doing that for quite some time.

There's more though. As I finished my yelling he stated that he only got to know me to get her. If I had known then that he was a manipulative little bitch I would've never talked to him. As you might already understand, everyone can be an actor if they want something really bad. After that I punched him in the face and it was starting to bruise by the time I made him walk out. He although somehow stumbled out because a person that cheats on me never walks away from me just walking. Ask Gabriel if you don't believe me. But right now I have to go otherwise I will start crying and I don't want to do that just yet. Love youball so so much and bye." She waved and I ended the live.

When I sat back down next to her she started sobbing uncontrollably and I hugged her tightly. Half an hour later she was sleeping. I lifted her up in my arms and went upstairs to her room. I placed her on the bed and tucked her in. I then went. to get her phone and when I came back she was already hugging a pillow in a very strange position with one of her legs out from under the blanket. I found her charger and plugged the phone. With one last look to make sure she was sleeping and most importantly okay I switched off the light and went downstairs.

I heard the doorbell ring and I walked over only to see the pizza I ordered earlier had arrived. I paid for it and put it in kitchen on the counter. The idea of Clary waking up in the morning and seeing a not touched pizza suddenly freaked me out a little so I wrote a little note to make sure she won't call the cops because of the pizza we ordered tonight.

After making sure not to give Clary a heart attack in the morning I grabbed my things and switched everything else off. At the door I was thinking whether I should switch the lights completely off and decided to do it. I found a spare key from the table by the door and after going outside I locked the door.

 **Celine's POV**

I heard the front door open and keys being thrown on the little table. Soon the person started walking and I saw Jace coming in the kitchen. I stood up from the couch I was sitting at and entered the kitchen only to see my sweet little boy already looking in the fridge. I walked over and took out a bowl of pasta that Stephen and I had for dinner only two hours ago.

"Let me warm up some food for you. And where are you coming from so late?" He looked at me and when the surprise over the fact that I was still up wore off he hugged me like he always does.

"I was at Clary's. Things got a little messy and she was an emotional mess so I made sure she was okay. And warm food would be great." I have always admired him being a good person. He always makes sure that everyone he cares about is okay.

"You know you don't have to explain yourself to me. You are a grown man and you are definitely capable of making your own decisions. And by the way it's not even 10 o'clock yet." He looked over at the clock on the wall and seemed surprised by the time.

"It definitely seemed like at least 12. Clary crying uncontrollably sure seemed like forever." I was completely surprised by the fact that my son was able to be around a crying woman. I have known Clary and her family for a long time. I did go to the same school with Jocelyn. But Clary has always been such a bright girl that I rarely saw crying when all the kids were younger and when she was still in New York.

"Why? She rarely cries. She is such an amazing person who works hard for her dreams." Jace seemed to know I was going to ask that question.

"Her boyfriend Will cheated on her with her one of her many best friend who was her other best friend's fiance." He said and my heart broke for her.

"Here is your food and is she okay?" He shrugged his shoulders at that and looked me straight in the eyes.

"She said she was but I'm not sure. I am going over to her place in the morning to make sure that if she is not good then she won't go to school. If she is not mentally stable then everything could trigger something in her and make it worse. I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt even more." I nodded along to his talk and was yet again not able to completely realise I had a son that was so considerate towards people he cared about.

"If she is not okay, can I stay with her tomorrow to make sure she doesn't do something stupid." I looked at my sweet boy and nodded.

"Now eat. You tend to forget caring about yourself if you are worried about someone else that matters to you." He smiled and dug in his food. Soon he finished and I was ready to take his plate and wash it but he stood up quickly and did it himself. I looked at him and qas amazed again.

"How many more times can you make me happy today? Knowing you and the fact that the day is not over yet you probably have a few tricks to completely make me not believe that you are my son." He laughed and hugged me tight.

"I love you, mom." He whispered in my ear. I started crying when he did that.

"I love you, too, my sweet little boy." He pulled away from the hug with a huge smile on his face. Stephen stepped in the kitchen when we were done with the long hug and pulled us in a big group hug.

"And I love you all, my dear family." He said very seriously but started laughing at his seriousness. Soon all of us laughed.

"But now it's bedtime." Stephen said with a serious tone but a smile on his lips. Jace nodded and was already up the stairs a few moments later. Stephen kissed the top of my head and we started walking towards our bedroom.

"We have an amzing son who will hopefully give us amazing grandchildren at some time." Stephen said and I couldn't help but smile and agree with that.

 **Firstly, I am super sorry for not being able to update sooner. School got in the way and so did my own mental health. The important thing is that I am back and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Secondly, I am going on another trip in one day. So we'll see if the uploads will stop aginfor God knows how long.**

 **Thirdly, there is nothing else I really need to tell you. Three points just seemed nice.**

 **Anyways, all the good and the bad is appreciated. I learned in one of my classes that criticism is actually helpful.**

 **Love you**


	6. Let's Go

**Chapter 6- Let's go**

 **Clary's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night still wearing the outfit I had put on after working out. The confusing part was that I was in my bed and all the lights seemed to be switched off and my phone was charging on the small bedside table. I stood up and went downstairs to see that no-one was here. I made my way back to my room and changed into pajamas. Five minutes later I fell asleep again.

The next time I woke up was not because of my alarm but rather the smell of pancakes spreading around my house. Sitting up my nose registered the smell of coffee and I was already on my way downstairs. Stepping into the kitchen I saw Jace pouring coffee in a mug and a blonde woman turning around pancakes. I was about to scream but then a blonde man stepped out of my pantry holding two different bottles of syrup. To my surprise it was Stephen, Jace's dad.

"Hey guys, there's two different syrups. Does any of you have any idea which one Clary likes?" Stephen asked the other two and I just stood there in shock.

"If she has two then I guess she kind of likes them both. How are the pancakes?" Jace quickly answered. I'm surprised none of them has noticed me.

"Almost done. Do you think she'll be up soon? I mean, she always ran at the smell of pancakes. Are you sure about the coffee?" As I heard the woman talk I realised it was Celine, Jace's mom.

"Yes mom, I am sure about the coffee. She talked about it in one of her interviews. And no, I have absolutely no idea when she'll be up." Jace answered while looking for something from the fridge. I stepped in the kitchen quietly and stepped behind Jace. Stephen and Celine saw me but I put my finger on my mouth so they'd know to not say anything. I hugged Jace from behind him and he turned around to hug me back properly.

"I guess she's up." Jace said and his mom smiled.

"Good morning! What are you doing here?" I asked and took my arms from around Jace to hug Celine and Stephen quickly before sitting down.

"Jace told me last night what happened and I thought about it before falling asleep. I told my boys this morning and they agreed with my idea to cheer you up and make sure you are not alone so here we are" Celine said and placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I smiled and thanked her. Jace sat down next to me and his parents sat in front of us. We started eating and I enjoyed every mouthful of my food.

"Celine, your pancakes are still divine. I don't have the words to describe how good they are. And Jace, the coffee is also great. Thank you for doing this. I didn't know I needed this." Jace tried to sneak a bite of my pancakes while I was looking at his parents but his attempt failed as I saw it and slapped his hand away.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Jace was holding his hand and looking at me laughing slightly.

"If you're laughing then I guess it did not hurt that bad. You know how hard I punch right. You saw it yesterday when I punched the manipulative bitch I had been friends with for years." I started to feel tears forming in my eyes as soon as I thought of Will.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jace asked taking my hand to squeeze it a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to get used to the idea of not having him to call to the second somethings great happens. And also I have to make sure I don't let myself be bothered over something so bad. Again. Actually I had a great idea but I have to wait until lunch so that I can tell everyone." I said and quickly wiped away the tears.

We finished breakfast and I wanted to do the dishes but Celine insisted she can do it. I asked Jace if he wanted to come upstairs and he was already on his way up. I made it to my room only to find Jace laying on my bed. From my position at the door I could see his shirt had come up a little bit revealing his abs. Oh God, why do all the men in my circle have abs.

"See something you like?" asked Jace and I was shocked for a moment. That passed and I was able to contain myself enough to come up with an answer.

"Keep telling yourself that." He seemed taken back a little but shrugged it off. I walked in my closet to pick out an outfit for today. I decided to wear something that will make Will regret he did this to me in case he came to school. I wore a light pink off the shoulder crop top with a matching color flowy skirt that had a slit on one side up to my upper thigh. I slid on a pair of light pink heeled ankle boots and stepped out of the closet putting on the choker that came with the outfit.

"Wow, you sure know how to clean yourself up. You look good." I was taken back at the comment and he seemed surprised at my reaction.

"But of course you could do better." He added.

"I thought you were going to say something related to you like 'you look good, but not as good as me' or something similar. By the way, if you are suggesting that I change or that you could pick out a better outfit for me you are wrong. No-one and I seriously mean no-one can top my Magnus at that game." I said while applying lipstick. Suddenly Jace was next to me leaning against my makeup table and it took everything I had in me not to punch him for startling me.

"Who is this Magnus you speak so fondly of?" I raised my eyebrows and the corners of my mouth lifted up at the question.

"Are you jealous?" That seemed to throw him off his game.

"What? Me? No. Why?" He really seemed defensive over the question I had asked.

"Magnus is my gay... Wait, no. My bisexual best friend. Nothing to worry about. I have had no sexual relations with that guy. And no need to be all Jonny." For some reason he started laughing at that and now was my time to be confused.

"Jonny? As in your brother Jonny? He is so going to get roasted for that. Oh, I can't even imagine what his face would look like. Thank you to the moon and back, Rissa." I punched him for calling me that and he started to rub the area on his arm that took the hit looking a little hurt.

"I meant Jonny as in big brotherly. Over protective and very very very caring. It's actually kind of sickening how crazy he can get from time to time. Now get out of my way. I have to find my brush to fix hair and if you don't want any constant reminders of this morning on your body I suggest you stay like maybe by my bed. Yes, that's seems safe enough." I took my hairbrush in my hand and Jace backed away with a terrified? Yes terrified look in his eyes.

I brushed my hair for about ten minutes before it looked decent enough to straighten it. All this time Jace sat on my bed and looked at me fighting with my hair that does not want to cooperate with me unless I take a shower before dealing with it but I did not have the time for that today. Finally after ten more minutes I am done and ready to go.

We make our way downstairs with Jace carrying my backpack and me holding my phone and a coat in case it starts raining or it gets cold. His parents are still downstairs and to my surprise Celine had prepared lunch for me. I thank her and tell her to lock the door with a key she can find at the table near the door. She says she'll be done soon and will make sure the door is locked. Stephen heads out with us and I give him a quick hug before he steps in his car and backs out of my driveway.

"Do you want to drive to school with me or do you want to go and drive your car to school?" I asked Jace and not a second later he was opening the door to my car. Was it even a question in the first place? I don't know. I place my bag in the backseat and then sit in the driver's seat. I turn on the car and we start the ride to school. The conversation starts as soon as I get on the street and it doesn't stop until my brother calls me.

"Hey little sister. Good morning. Are you coming to school?" Jon's voice rings in my car because my phone is hooked to that.

"Yeah, I am coming. I am on my way actually. I'll be there in a few minutes." I say and he makes a worried sound.

"I just wanted to let you know that in case you come, Will is here with a hoard of girls around him." I hold my tears back and Jace grabs my hand to let me know he is here for me.

"It's okay. Jace is here so I'll most certainly not throw another fit."

"Hey man, didn't know you were there." My big brother says to the guy sitting next to me.

"Hey Jonny. How are you on this beautiful and sunny morning?" I slap Jace's fingers slightly and he plays innocent.

"I told you not to call him that. Oh man, you are so going to get it when we get to school." Jace suddenly looks scared for a moment and Jon yelling at him a little does not help.

"Bye Jon." I end the phone call and quickly look at Jace. Luckily he has calmed down a little and is now staring out the window.

"Your brother can be very scary. I have been his best friend for years and I know what I'm talking about." I smile slightly and keep my eyes on the road again.

"Don't I know it. I had to live with him since we were born." Jace laughed a little at that and I hit him for that. Looking over at him I saw him playing hurt again.

"Don't be such a baby. I know I did not hurt you that bad." I said laughing at his reaction.

"You may have not hurt me physically but you hurt my ego by hitting a masculine man like me and still kinda making it hurt." I burst into a laughing fit and he placed a hand on his heart and pretended to wipe away tears.

"I'll second that. We're here. You ready to get punched by Jon? Oh, and there is a group of plastic bitches over there waiting for the masculine man that is sitting in this car with me. Now get out, I can barely contain myself from attacking your super amazing egotistical body." I said with a high pitched voice and fake enthusiasm. What really got Jace to crack were my hands running up and down his arms and chest. He started laughing uncontrollably and wanted to say something but had to close his mouth so many times. Finally, he calmed down enough to say something.

"I really hate you right now. By the way, those plastic bitches saw you trying to attack my gorgeous body and are probably going to stick their fake nails in your eyes for even looking at me." Now it was my time to laugh. He seemed to get uncomfortable in my car. I mean who wouldn't get uncomfortable when a crazy person is sitting next to you.

"And there is Jon. Get out now. Classes will start soon and I want everyone to drop their jaws when I step out. Go, go. I can't be overshadowed by you." He's really getting better with his fake hurt but he cracked this time.

"Okay, I'm out." And he left the car. He was swallowed in the group of girls immediately with on bottle blond being especially clingy. Jace had a face of slight disgust on his face and I instantly thought that I had to save him. I opened the door and stepped out my car, grabbed my stuff from the backseat and walked around the car. I started walking towards the school building and everyone's eyes were on me, including Will's. Halfway done with the distance to school, Will stood in front of me and would not move away. I saw his eye and held down a laugh.

"You seriously think you can talk to me right now jerk." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I pushed it away.

"Clary, listen to me. What I said last night was not true. I did not use you in any way and I never meant to hurt you. You understood the whole conversation between me and Tessa wrong. Clary, I love you. Please, believe me." I stared at him completely shocked at what he just said.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? A person doesn't just tell the woman he loves that he just used her to get another woman. A normal human being does not chat with that another woman using those words. A normal man doesn't cheat on the person he swears he loves. You did not act out of anger last night when you said those things. What you said was true and nothing you say will change my mind about you. You are a sick twisted person that does not deserve a moment of my day." I was trying hard to keep my anger at bay and not yell at him. I failed though and I finished my little speech screaming in his face.

I walked off and was caught by my brother and Jace. When did Jace get out of the circle of girls? Jon held me in his arms and I looked over to where Will stood and he looked broken. I guess Tessa dumped him too. I was just a backup. Suddenly the arms around me changed and I saw Jon walking towards Will and punching him in the face not before roasting him on the fact that I had managed to make his eye swell up and turn purple. Behind them I saw girls whispering about what probably was Jace and I. Like I care. I doubt he cares. We both don't care.

"Are you sure you are ready to go to school today? We could leave now if you want to." Jace whispwhispered in my ear and I nodded.

"I just have to talk to everyone before leaving. That means Izzy, Alec, Simon, Maia, Jon and you." I whispered back and now was his time to nod. He lead me to sit down at a bench a few feet away. He took his phone out and texted everyone. Soon they were all around us and asking me how I was. I answered as honestly as I could which meant that I wasn't feeling great.

"Now, to the reason I wanted to talk to you. I was thinking we could all spend the weekend at my lake house about a six hour drive away. Since my day is now ruined I would probably head there today in a few hours but since it's Thursday today you all could follow me after school tomorrow. Jon knows where it is so you should not get lost. And since Jace is almost like one of my organs right now he probably will be coming with me today, am I right?" Jace nodded after I asked him the question and everyone agreed to follow us there tomorrow after school. We talked for a few moments and I told them what they should bring with them and soon we parted ways. Jace and I walked back to my car and got in, now Jace was driving because he deemed me unstable to do it and his arguments were pretty good.

We made it back to our neighborhood quickly and got in my house. Jace had called his mom and made sure she knew he was skipping schooland why he was doing it. He then texted Jon and told him to let my parents know that I was skipping. We went upstairs and I quickly packed the essential things and some clothes. From the kitchen I took some food for the road and we put my stuff in my car. Jace drove my car to his driveway and we went inside to pack his things for the weekend.

What surprised me was how clean and whire Jace's room was. I think there wasn't a single thing out of order. That room made my room feel like a dozen elephants had ran through it. And I thought my room was clean.

"Are you sure this is your room? An 18-year-old boy's bedroom does not look like that from my experience." Jace laughed and nodded. He found a bag and started walking around and putting things in the bag.

"Who was your experience? Jon? Trust me, I have told him many times that his room looks like a pig's room and he has done nothing to make it better. He just pushed the few things he had on his bed on the floor and laid down." Jace said from what I assumed was his closet. Right at this moment I realised how big his room was. He had three doors. One that lead out the room, one for a closet and one presumably for the bathroom. And then I noticed the grand piano he had in his room. He has a fucking grand piano in his room?

"Are you fucking serious?" I muttered quietly but he must've heard me because he was standing by the door shirtless. Shirtless?

"What's wrong? It's not Will is it?" I was speechless. He was worried about me being bothered by Will. I smiled slightly at him and shook my head.

"No, it's not Will. It's the grand piano in your room." He looked at it for a moment before catching my eyes again. He had confusion written all over his face.

"What's wrong with that? Does it have a scratch? I swear I'm going to kill Jon, because he was the last one who was in my room." He muttered angrily and checked the piano for any damage.

"No, no. It's not that. It's just that you have it. In your bedroom. And that there is still room to have a dance-off in here." He laughed and walked back in his closet.

"Is Rissa jealous that I have a piano in my bedroom? Your parents didn't want you to have one in your bedroom, huh? I knew it. That's why you had to have a special room for that. By the way, you haven't showed your music room to me. You said you had it in your house." I walked to his closet and punched him playfully for teasing me. He had put on a shirt now and I was kinda glad he had done that. I did not have to see any more half naked men for a little while. That would help a little.

"No, Jacey. I just prefer not to have a huge-ass piano in my bedroom. And if you want to see my music room you have to wait until we get back because I already put the alarm on in my house." He pulled on a jacket and grabbed his bag. Switching off the light in the closet we walked out of his bedroom and went downstairs. His mom was in the kitchen cooking something. When she saw us she smiled.

"I made some lunch for you. Eat before you head out. Come on, sit." We sat down and she placed a plate in front of the both of us. I smelled so good. It turned out she had made some pasta for us.

"It's so good. Thank you, Celine." She smiled and got a plate for herself. We talked a little while eating and when we were done Celine told us that we can go and that we didn't have to worry about the dishes. We both hugged her and headed out. Jace put his bag in the trunk and got in the driver's seat. I had agreed to let him drive.

"We should make a quick stop at a grocery store. I doubt there's any food over at the lake house." Jace looked at me knowingly and that made me feel a bit uneasy.

"Don't worry. I have everything planned out already. We are going to go to the store now and buy everything we need. I made a list of things we might want to eat so everyone's needs are covered. Then we'll drive there and see what happens." That made me feel a bit better butbi was still not convinced.

"That is a bit scary that you have a shopping list and that you have everything planned out after knowing about this plan for an hour or two." He looked over to me and raised his eyebrow.

"Scary? Seriously? That's the best you got? The answer to the question you didn't actually ask is that I like to be prepared. Some people might say I have OCD but I don't. I got tested. I just like it when things are in order." I looked at him eyes open and nodded slowly. He turned his gaze back on the road and we drove in a comfortable silence for a little while. The radio was playing quietly and the atmosphere in the car was calm. Suddenly I heard one of my jams on the radio and I turned it up and started dancing along. It was Dua Lipa's IDGAF.

 **Jace's POV**

 _Cut you off_

 _I don't need your love_

 _So you can try all you want_

 _Your time is up, I'll tell you why_ _(I'll tell you why)_

 _You say you're sorry_

 _But it's too late now_

 _So save it, get gone, shut up_ _(Too late now)_

 _'Cause if you think I care about you now_

 _Well, boy, I don't give a fuck_ _(Boy, I don't give a fuck)_

 _I see you tryna' get to me_

 _I see you beggin' on your knees_

 _Boy, I don't give a fuck_

 _So stop tryna' get to me (Get to me)_

 _Tch, get up off your knees_

 _'Cause, boy, I don't give a fuck_

Clary was singing along to the song and dancing and honestly it warmed my heart for some crazy reason. To think that yesterday she was threatening me in the middle of a diner and today we are going on a small weekend trip to her lake house and she is being completely ridiculous right now. The song ends and she turns the radio down a little bit but she is still tapping her finger along with the beat of the new song that came on.

"You know what I just realised. That song literally speaks about Will and I. About how he tried to apologize this morning and that I didn't care anymore. Well, I care a little bit but that's only because we were friends for years. When are we stopping?" She was really opening herself up and to make her feel better I gave her a little squeeze on her hand.

"You don't have to speak about that. We are going to have fun and make you forget that stupid son of a bitch. And we are stopping now." She looked out the window and was relieved for some reason.

"Thank God. I need to use the bathroom. Are you aware of the fact that you brought me to Target, though?" I looked at her and she looked a little devilish.

"What about it?" She grinned and lifted her chin up proudly.

"You are not going to get out of here in a couple of hours. I am an horrible shopper and you are going to experience it now." I was suddenly feeling anxious because I didn't know what to expect. She took her small bag and got out the car.

"Are you serious? I think the trip to Target will go. y faster if you just went to the bathroom and git back to the car." She looked at me and smiled brightly. The sun was shining in her eyes making them even more green if that's even possible.

"I get that you are anxious and want to get out of the store as fast as possible so will it help when I say that I was actually, 100% joking about taking forever when it came to shopping. I hate shopping so I try to make the time I actually spend in a store as little as possible." I released a breath I had been holding in the moment she started talking and she laughed. I love her laugh. It's so bright. I don't get what's wrong with me recently.

"Let's go then." We made our way to the huge store and instantly went to the bathroom. I was waiting for her by the carts when a blonde woman walked towards me. She had way too much makeup on and her hair looked like there were more hair extensions than real hair. Her dress was very short and it made her boobs almost pop out. To think I found that attractive before Clary came back. _So I am attracted to Clary. Damn it._

"What's a guy like you doing here?" She asked with a super high pitched voice that reminded me of Kaelie's voice and I tried my best not to grimace. _Wait, is that Kaelie's sister? The one that studies at the private school a few blocks away from our school? Yep, that's the one._

"Hello, Kreta. Nice to see you again." She was confused. I saw Clary walking towards us but she was still so far away. Just a few more minutes. Some fans stopped her and she started talking to them. Guess I'll have to talk to this fake one here fir a little longer.

"Wait, you are Kaelie's boyfriend? Jace, right? I haven't seen you in a long time." When she said I was Kaelie's boyfriend I quickly said ex-boyfriend but I guess she did not hear me.

"Yeah, that was the point. Kaelie and I are not together anymore." Clary started making her way towards us again and she made eye contact with me. I made a disgusted face and she nodded and mouthed that she got it.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Clary was standing behind her and pointed at herself and mouthed 'girlfriend' to me. I was confused for a moment but then caught up and nodded slightly.

"Actually, I'm waiting for my girlfriend so that we could go shopping for our weekend away. Ah, there she is." Clary stepped beside me and took my hand.

"You okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, took care of it. By the way you are not going to believe who just called me." She sounded so excited and I was about to ask her who called her when I remembered we had company.

"Clary, this is Kreta, Kaelie's sister. Kreta, this is Clary, my girlfriend." Kreta looked completely dumbfounded and I looked at Clary who seemed to be holding down a laugh.

"I know who she is. I thought you broke up with Will because he cheated on you. Now it seems like you cheated too, even though you completely shut that rumour down. God, I hate bitches who have two different faces." Kreta said when the official shock wore off her. I was about to say something to her about insulting Clary but she beat me to it.

"Must be very hard to you to look at a mirror." I was honestly proud of her. I would have never been able to come up with something like that this quickly and I probably would never have the guts to tell Kaelie's sister that. She is scary.

"What? You know what? Never mind. I'm gonna go now and leave you two cheaters alone. Does Kaelie even know you broke up with her? Because from what I heard last night at dinner was her planning your anniversary date." Damn it, Kaelie and her peanut sized brain that doesn't understand we broke up months ago and she still kept clinging on to me.

"I broke up with her months ago." I said and Clary took a cart.

"Goodbye." I heard Clary say rather sarcastically. She walked off and I followed her. Kreta took out her phone and called someone, probably Kaelie.

Clary and I were walking in the aisles and grabbing different types of drinks, snacks and actually edible food. Every now and the she would be stopped by a fan and she would take a selfie with them or give them an autograph. Finally, after an hour and a half hours full of shopping we made our way to the cash registers. The cashier checked us out and she paid the bill after she made me let her pay. We took the bags full of groceries and went back to the car. I put the stuff in the backseat and I heard a rather uncomfortable noise of a camera going off. Clary looked at me apologizing and I just shrugged.

"Where's Will?" one of the paparazzi asked.

"Are you two dating?" came from a different direction.

"Have you already moved on from Will?" I heard many questions with the same idea. For Clary to confirm us dating which is not true.

"Why did you turn down Will in the morning? Why were you so quick to turn down rumours of you cheating on him?" Those questions started to make Clary mad and she was looking at the crowd of paparazzi carefully.

"Did you cheat on Will, too?" That question stood out the most and I was about to beat someone up for even thinking that Clary is a cheater. Clary beat me to it and stood next to me.

"As I said before in my Instagram live, I did not cheat. In case you forgot, I hate cheaters with all my heart. Will was the one to use me for his own good. He wanted to apologize this morning but I turned him down. Not the other way around. He may have claimed things that state that I was the one that did something wrong but Jace was there last night and he also knows why Will left my house with a purplish eye and a beat up look. That son of a bitch could say all he wants to turn this situation around. Even then I have the upper hand as I have proof of the cheating and lying he did." Clary was yet again left with wet eyes after she was done with her speech. She left my side and went in the car. I followed her leaving the paparazzi behind. As soon as I got in the car I hugged Clary. She pulled away after a few seconds.

"Just drive. Right now I don't want to be here." I started the car and a minute later we were on our way. Clary plugged in her phone and put on her Spotify playlist which I had to admit was pretty good. I could listen to that playlist for hours.

"In an hour you can pick the music. We'll change every hour. That way we won't get tired of listening to the same music for six hours." I was kind of sad when she said that because I really liked her playlist. Well, I have only heard one song from it and I already like it.

"I don't mind listening to your music. It's kinda good." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a look on her face that said she didn't believe me.

"Trust me. I have had to listen to all my friends music for hours and I know they had to do the same and it gets boring so whatever you say, I am not changing my mind. In an hour you get to put on your music." Her arguments were pretty good and I had to admit to myself that she was never going to just let it go.

"Want to talk about the papar...?" I started to say but she cut me off. She has been doing it a lot lately.

"What is there to talk about? That someone leaked to the paparazzi where we were? That Will has been making false accusations towards me that could ruin my image if it goes in for any longer? Everything was okay this morning. I didn't see any posts about me. But when the paparazzi showed up and asked whether I had it all wrong and how I felt about Will saying this and that, I checked his account and I read what he wrote about me on a post of his notes. I couldn't hold it in. I am so so mad at him right now that if we weren't on our way to my lake house I would probably be on my way to Will's house to beat that bitch up. No, wait. Turn around. That's exactly what I'm gonna do." She ranted and was crying and slightly yelling the more she spoke.

"Clary, calm down. You are not thinking straight." She looked at me with anger in her eyes and I carefully stopped the car.

"I said turn around. I am going to beat that bitch up. And I am not going to get hurt. You know why? Because he never works out. He just has a great figure but he has no muscle whatsoever." I placed a hand on her hand and she calmed down a little. We stayed like this for a minute until she calmed down surprisingly fast.

"Do you still want to beat him up?" She looked at me and her eyes watered. She had stopped sobbing but her tears still fell.

"You know what, I don't. I WANT TO HOSPITALIZE THE BITCH BECAUSE I CAN'T WATCH HIM HIT ON MY EX-BEST FRIEND AND BE HAPPY ABOUT IT." She screams very loud. After the screaming she did last night and this morning I wonder how much longer she can go before she loses her voice. Oh, it's Clary. Forgot about that. She can scream for days, maybe even weeks before something happens to her angelic voice. _Angelic? Really?_

"Because you just maybe screamed my ears off, I'm going to take you there. But on one condition." Her eyes lit up like a little kid's eyes on Christmas.

"Tell me already." She was really excited that she was about to beat the shit out of her ex and former business partner.

"I get to land a punch, too. For hurting you. I think Jon would want that." She nodded and I started driving.

"By the way, I'm pretty sure Jon already punched him but practice makes perfect, so I'll let you land one for good measure." I laughed and she smiled proudly. We were close to his house and I felt Clary get more and more anxious.

"Let's do this." She said when we turned to his street.

 **Clary's POV**

We arrived at Will's house and I was ready to give him a piece of my mind. I saw his car in his driveway so I knew he was back from school. I could only hope he came to school this morning just to take his papers out. We pulled up in his driveway next to his car the same time another car pulled up in his front yard. To my surprise it was daddy. I got out of my car quickly and ran to my dad.

"Daddy! What are you doing here?" He looked at me surprised and hugged me tightly.

"The question is what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be an hour away from New York already? Hey, Jace. Good to see you. Thank you for making sure my princess was okay." I punched him playfully when he called me a princess.

"Daddy, you promised you won't call me princess in front of my friends." Jace laughed and shook my dad's hand.

"Nice to see you too, Valentine. My mom wanted to ask if you and Jocelyn were up for dinner this Saturday. I don't know if she already called Jocelyn to let her know but she told me to also tell Jon in case she forgot. You know how she is. If she doesn't write it down it doesn't stay on her mind." I'm surprised my dad and Jace get along so good. I was about to say something but my dad beatbeat me to it. Like father, like daughter.

"That I do. She still busy working on that project she won't tell anyone about?" I didn't know my parents got along with the Herondale's that good. I knew they were close but it seems they are even closer.

"Yep, I haven't heard a single word about that. I hope she can tell everyone soon, though. It's getting frustrating not knowing." My dad patted Jace on his shoulder and they started walking towards the house.

"I'm guessing you are also here to make this bastard regret what he's been telling online about my sweet daughter." He messed with my hair a little. Jace laughed at my grumpiness that

followed this gesture and nodded.

We walked up the stairs to his door and my dad knocked. A few moments later the door opened revealing Tessa. I filled with anger almost immediately and Jace placed his hand on my back to calm me down. I loved it when he knew when to show me that he was here for me.

"You crazy bitch." I said and slapped her before both the men with me could stop me.

"Babe, who is it." Will yelled from a living room or a kitchen, who knows. I marched in the house and straight towards the man I now had learned to hate with all my heart. He looked at me scared. Maybe I had a terrifying look on my face or maybe because I had two angry men with me. I pushed him and he tripped backwards, nearly falling after stumbling into the armrest of the sofa behind him.

"You son of a bitch. Who the fuck gave you the right to spread lies about me? You are a seriously sick bastard." I grabbed him by his shirt and shook him a little. By little I actually mean a lot, but not that hard that he would end up with a neck injury. I noticed a bruise on his cheek and at first I stifled a laugh but when I heard a low laugh behind me I laughed wholeheartedly.

"Language, young lady. Wouldn't want your old man to become deaf from hearing his daughter curse like a sailor." My dad said laughing at the same time and I knew he was just kidding. The look on his face told me he was about to do worse. Jace was laughing uncontrollably by this time and I looked at him for a moment before my dad spoke again.

"I see that my dear son has given you a little visit already. He was always protective over his little sister. I have to thank him for that later." I rolled my eyes at my dad's kind of political politeness.

"He is only a few minutes older than me." I still said to remind him that I am not that little.

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, to continue with what I think our small group came here to do I am going to ask you young man a row of questions. To avoid me getting even madder at you you are going to either nod or shake your head. Easy right?" Will nodded his head. Tessa had been quietly standing near the door and was now storming in the middle of the room.

"What the hell are you doing Clary? I thought you were my best friend but you just fucking slapped me. Real hard, might I add. And what are you even talking about? What lies? And who is that?" It seemed that Tessa didn't know a thing about what was going on or what she did herself to cause this. How is that even possible? The news about our breakup is everywhere.

"No, seriously. Will came back from your house last night without his phone and a bruised eye. And this morning he came back from school with a bruise on his cheek. What the hell is going on?" At this point she was either acting or she was really clueless.

"You bitch took everything good I had going on from me. And you lost. Haven't you checked your phone lately? Hasn't Jem called you or haven't you seen any news about me and Will? Right now, I have lost all the respect I had towards you. I found out last night. That's why I punched him in the face and that's why my brother also punched him in the face and knowing my big bro he probably punched Will in many other placed, too. No need to play a good girl anymore. You are in on this as much as he is." Tessa's face fell and she ran to the table a few feet away from her. She switched it on and was immediately defeated.

"Wait, where to you think you are going. Jace, be a good man and help me hold this piece of shit in place while Clary scratches his eyes out." My dad grabbed Will and held him tightly. I stood tall in front of the lying douchebag.

"The only thing I need from you right now is to take down the lies you spread and state that you are what I said you were. A cheater and a son of a bitch. I would appreciate if you also said that you are sorry. And you better seem like you mean it. But right now I need you to stay still for a second so I can do what I came here do to." The two other men held him in place and I raised my leg. With all the power I could muster I kicked him so hard to where the sun does not shine usually and he doubled over so fast that it was comical.

"Now, to make sure he can do all the things I stated before both of you can land one punch each. I promised Jace to let him but if you don't want to do it dad then you don't have to." They both nodded at me and stood in front of Will.

"Why are you doing this Clary?" Tessa asked and I asked myself that question. I looked at my former best friend and tried my best not to hurt her.

"To make sure he treats you with more respect. Cheating is not okay and I will not tolerate this. No matter how much I hate Will and you right now, I want him to learn a lesson and to make sure you two are happy. I did the same thing to Gabriel, but alone, and have you seen any news about him cheating after that. No? I rest my case." Tessa was baffled after my statement and I could see she wanted to thank me but I restrained her with a stone cold look. Jace and dad were done and were helping Will up and got him to sit on a sofa.

 **Valentine's POV**

After Jace and I both got our one punch Clary allowed us to have we helped the guy to get to a sofa. I heard Clary say something to Tessa, the stylist whose contract I finished last night after Clary had called us and was impressed by her vocal skills. She was able to stay calm but her voice was cold and distant. Sometimes I wonder if she's alright. She can switch off her feelings and scare anyone including me and Jocelyn. Once she talked for a long time like that and we were about to get her a psychologist when she snapped out of it and laughed at our fear. And she was 10. After that she started impersonating others and we talked to her about maybe picking up acting and look where she is now. That was the best decision Jocy and I have done. Letting our daughter be who she was.

After I snapped out of my proud dad moment I told Jace to step back for a moment so that I could say something to the poor little weak bitch in front of me. I leaned forward and he flinched. The poor guy is so scared. He really messed with the wrong girl.

"Listen to me and listen to me closely. I am much like my daughter, thus I hate lying scumbags that do something for their own good. You would be smart to follow her instructions and as fast as possible. If you don't you are so done with your current life. No more chart topping songs written by you, no more awards, no more award shows and most importantly, if you ever hurt my daughter again in any way, I will make your life a living hell. I am not going to do this now because I trust Clary and I respect her decisions. If she believes in you so shall I. But know this. If you cross a line you are going to have to deal with not only me, Jace, Jon and Clary but also my furious wife. And that you don't want. So if I were you, I would listen to my advice and do as my daughter says." Will was shaking slightly when I finished and I stood back up.

"Are we all done here?" I asked with a normal voice again. Clary looked at me and nodded. Jace did the same and we all started walking out after saying goodbye. We were almost out of the door when Jace ran back and whispered something in Will's ear. He ran back and we closed the door behind us.

"Thank you for coming, even though I didn't know you were even thinking about it." Clary said and I hugged her. She kissed me on the cheeck before stepping away.

"No problem. Anything for you. Well, I better get going. Your mother is waiting for me to have lunch and who knows what that leads to." I wiggled my eyebrows at the end and Clary gagged.

"I did not need to know that. We should also get going if we want to be able to drink the milk we bought afterwards. I'll be back before Monday morning. If you need anything from my house, you know where the key is. But don't let Jon go there alone. Oh, wait, he is coming to the lake house, too so no need to worry about him throwing a huge party." Clary hugged me once again before making her way to the passenger door of her car. I thought she never let anyone else drive her car? I guess she trusts Jace a lot more than her own blood to let him drive the car. I got in my car and backed off the grass I parked on. Clary waved at me and got in her car. I noticed two dark lines on the grass but didn't care enough to be sorry about that. I sped off to have lunch with my beautiful wife.

 **Clary's POV**

After we backed out of the driveway I plugged in my phone and started my playlist. Jace started tapping along to the beat and I remembered what he did before we left the house. I turned down the music a little and he looked at me expecting to hear a question.

"What did you tell to Will before we left?" I asked and he seemed hesitant to reply. But when he did aswer I was caught off guard. I would have never expected to hear that.

"I told him that he lost the most beautiful and intelligent girl he could ever have." He looked at me and smiled. A genuine smile brightened his face and I couldn't help but smile back. After that we drove a little while without saying anything. Soon the comfortable silence turned into playful banter and I am pretty sure my weekly workout is done after the laughing we did. I took my phone in my hands and opened Intagram. I saw Will had posted a video of him talking and tge post had a super long caption. I thought better not to read it and ruin my mood so I opened the camera part instead. I shot a quick video of Jace and I lipsyncing to a song and posted it on my story. After that I turned the music down to do some videos of us talking.

"Hey Jace, where are we going?" I asked him. He looked at me and saw the camera. He smiled at me.

"We are going to your lake house to make you forget all about Will." I laughed and he did the same. I finished the video and posted it yet again to my story. I started another one after that.

"Hey Jace, I have a piano there." His eyes lit up when I said that.

"You do? What do you suggest we do?" I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Maybe I could finally hear you play as you promised me yesterday? And maybe we could work on some songs? What do you think?" He looked at the camera, smirked and moved closer to it.

"I would love that." I posted this one on my story and put my phone away. We sang along to songs and we were having so much fun that in no time we arrived at my lake house.

"You said it was a lake house. It's a fucking mansion next to the ocean with a private beach with sand so clean that it must be cleaned daily." I laughed and unlocked the door. Jace had some of the grocery bags in his hands so I directed him to the kitchen. After only two more trips we had all the bags in the house and Jace locked the car doors setting the keys on the table by the door.

We went in the kitchen and put all the stuff in the cabinets and the fridge. At the same time music was blaring from the sound system that's installed all over the house. After we were done we went upstairs to my bedroom and I put on a movie on my big screen TV. We were watching the movie and eating popcorn making fun at the gringy moments in the movie. At some point I felt my eyelids get heavier and soon I was asleep.

 **Hey**

 **Shadowhunters was cancelled. What? Even after more than a week I still wake up every morning with the urge to travel to whatever city Freeform HQ is in and do something that will probably end with me being arrested.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a feeling the next one is going to be super fun to write. I've got something in my mind.**

 **Also Teen Choice Awards nominations came and Shadowhunters got 5 of them in 3 different categories. Maybe this will change someone's mind about a certain show being cancelled.**

 **School ended like five days ago. Who knows at this point? I'm too far gone to know what day is it. I want cookies.**

 **Love you**


	7. You're Doing Amazing

**Chapter 7** **\- You're doing amazing...**

 **Izzy's POV**

We all got a thumbs up from our parents to leave to Clary's lake house not tomorrow bit tonight. After Jon got his very easy 'yes', everyone else started getting theirs, too. Valentine was actually very uncharacteristically happy when Jon asked him.

 _We made it to the Morgenstern household and got inside. Jon was set on having his father's approval on leaving for the weekend tonight and ditching school tomorrow. We all decided that if one of us got the approval, everyone would try to get it. We also agreed that Jon's parents are the hardest to crack so we'd start with them._

 _"Mom? Dad? I'm home! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jon said loudly to the empty seeming house._

 _We walked in the kitchen and what we saw was something I'm sure Jon will have nightmares of. Jocelyn and Valentine were having a very very steamy make out session._

 _"Ew. Seriously guys? That's why I yell every time I come in the house. Well, if it's after 10 PM then I probably don't but you did not need to know that." The couple jumped apart and started fixing their hair and clothes._

 _"Oh my God! I didn't hear you come in. I'm so sorry you had to see that. You have that look on your face. What do you want?" Jocelyn said, while Valentine was still apologizing._

 _"Um, is it possible that I ditch school tomorrow and head out to Clary's lake house tonight. She is kind of on edge with Will showing up at school. That's the last I know of." Valentine was the one to speak up after that. Can today be filled with any more surprises?_

 _"Yeah, you can." He said and Jocelyn gave him the look. It's always great to watch them communicate. They are so amazing together._

 _"What? No, you cannot." Jon's mom quickly said._

 _"Honey, Clary really needs all the support she can get. I know what happened at school, I got a call. She is on edge. Even mentioning Will's name sets her off like a ticking bomb." His wife listened closely and was ready to give in after her husband said their daughter needed support but was sending mixed signals after Valentine mentioned the call._

 _"You got a call? Why did you get the call?" I really enjoy watching those two talk. I wish I had something like this. They are so easy around each other and they never fight and if they do it's only a small bickering not a full fight that lasts for hours, like I have gotten used to._ _Even then they have their date nights that they go to every week. I have a feeling that mom and dad are only doing it to please Max. He is 8 but extremely smart for his age._

 _"They said they called but you didn't pick up." Valentine said to his wife and she took her phone to check._

 _"Oh shit, they did call." Jocelyn said._

 _"Language. Anyways, I also know what happened last night at Clary's and what happened at Will's house today." Will's house today? Jace said what happened at Clary's but when did... What?_

 _"Will's house? And how do you know what happened last night. Even I don't know." Jon finally asked after a few moments of silence._

 _"Yeah, Will's house. I kinda went there today after the son of a bitch spread lies about Clary on his social media. And Clary and Jace kinda arrived there the same time I did. A few punches were thrown. Mostly by Clary. A few threats were made. And a little forgiving was also done._

 _Last night Clary caught Will getting a text from Tessa, the girl with who he cheated on Clary. Clary screamed at Will then punched him and told him to leave. She kept his phone, too. That's it. And that's why I am willing to let my son skip school tomorrow to go and comfort his little sister." I didn't know that._

 _"Wait. You said forgiving was done. By who?" I said because I was genuinely curious._

 _"Clary forgave Tessa for helping to get two toxic people out of her life. And she also wished both of them well because she hoped that after her visit Will will be able to change a little bit for the better." She was always a great person but to know that she forgave one of the cheaters was astonishing. Maybe one day she would be able to forgive Will, too. Clary is literally the best person I have ever met and I have only had her back here in New York for a day or two. And what a day or two has it been._

 _"I knew she wasn't going to leave without making herself tge better person. She really is the better person." I said and everyone agreed._

 _"Okay, you can leave. But not tonight. Tomorrow morning. Let Clary have a little time to herself. To think and relax. Agreed?" Jocelyn said and Valentine nodded. He was so whipped. And they have been married for like 20 years. Who knows?_

 _"Agreed." Jon said._

And that brings us to right now. I am packing and I have no idea what to bring with me. Do I need warm clothes or swimsuits? Wintercoats or flowy dresses? So I am packing everything. We are leaving tomorrow at 12 PM and everyone had to be at Jon's house half an hour before that.

"Alec! Are you done?" I asked loudly after I finished packing.

"Yeah, I am." He answered as loudly. God I am proud of him. Two years ago he would've come to my door to answer me but I have made him free of his crazy obsession not to raise voice.

"Good." I aswered. That's what most of our conversations are like late at night. We have the top floor of our house to ourselves so we don't have to worry about someone being bothered. I heard my phone go off and I ran to my bed to pick it up.

 **From Clary:** _Hey! I can't catch Jon so I just wanted to know if one of my friends could get a ride to the lake house with you guys. I asked him to come but he doesn't know where the house is so I told him he could come with you. Is that okay?_

 **To Clary:** _Yeah, sure. Text me his number so I could give him the information._

Clary didn't reply instantly so I went to the kitchen to get a drink. Max was reading his comic book and eating cereal. That boy is so cute and so crazy sometimes.

"Hey Max. Why are you eating cereal?" He looked up to me with his beautiful big eyes and it was like the day he was born once again.

"Mom and dad aren't home and you were upstairs packing so I just figured I'd eat the easiest food possible." I smiled and he continued with his previous activity. I took a glass from the cupboard and poured myself some orange juice. When I walked out the kitchen I ruffled Max's hair and he looked at me with his cute angry face but as he saw me smile he softened a little. So cute. When I got back upstairs Clary had texted me back.

 **From Clary:** _Thanks. It's Magnus by the way. Just so you don't save him as a random stranger Clary asked you to pick up. He's number is *. Thanks again. Make sure you tell Jon about this. I have a feeling he's doing something that he is not supposed to be doing._

 **To Clary:** _No problem. Just in case, I'm gonna say goodnight now._

 **From Clary:** _Goodnight._

"Hey Alec. A friend of Clary's is going to come with us tomorrow. Just so you know." A second later Alec was at my door.

"You know if you left your door open you wouldn't have to yell that loudly. And I think it's getting old. All that yelling. Wouldn't it be easier if you just knocked on my wall and I could come to your room." I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. Not that he's not smart. He is. But he is strange.

"Alec. How many times have I told you that it's easier to yell rather than walking and wasting energy on walking. But if you want to walk every time I want to talk to you. Go ahead." At that he just shook his head and headed back to his room on the other side of the hall.

I finished packing and placed the bags near my door so I wouldn't forget anything in the morning. I changed into my pajamas and opened my laptop to watch something before going to sleep. I texted Jace goodnight and pressed play to start the episode of the Big Bang Theory.

 **Clary's POV**

I woke up in the morning with a hand over my waist. That wasn't even the strangest part. My head was not resting on my soft pillow. It was on a hard warm surface. I opened my eyes only to see myself face the hard chest of Jace. I shifted a little and heard a crunch. What was that? I sat up and saw Jace sit up, too.

"How long have you been up?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"About half an hour, maybe an hour. Who knows?" That raised another set of questions.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Did you just stare at nothing while I was sleeping?" He laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I couldn't reach my phone without waking you and I thought you could use some rest before everyone gets here." He was kinda right. I did need some sleep.

"Well, thank you for understanding that. But now on to bigger questions. Why is the bed crunching every time I move?" I lifted the covers and saw popcorn and candy wrappers all over the bed. That explains why it was so uncomfortable to move. I took a look at my legs and saw prints of the wrappers and pieces of popcorn stuck to them.

"Why didn't we lift the bowls out of bed?" I asked. Jace was still looking at the mess and at my popcorn holed legs.

"I think someone fell asleep mid-movie and since I couldn't move I also didn't bother mmoving the bowls. Nice legs, by the way." He said stating the facts I could've gotten to myself if I just had some coffee in my system.

"I need coffee. And my phone." With that thought in mind and my phone in my hand I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I started my coffee and opened Instagram. I snapped a picture of my legs that still had popcorn on them and red holes on them from the popcorn I had already got off of my legs. There was also a candy wrapper stuck on the back of my legs. I posted the photo of my legs on my story with a caption "When neither of you make the effort of moving the bowls from the bed and you wake up with your whole bed full of popcorn and empty candy wrappers". Jace walked in the kitchen with his phone in hand. 21st century.

"You have a piece of popcorn in your hair." I am getting tired of finding popcorn everywhere. I tried getting it out with no success.

"Here, let me help you." Jace said as he stepped towards me and started picking the popcorn out of my hair. He looked me in the eyes and it felt like forever until he finally stood back. That was different.

"Your coffee is done." He said and I took my cup from under the machine. He placed his cup there and started his coffee.

"Hey, you posted a picture of the bed. I wanted to do that." He looked at me smugly.

"You posted a picture of your legs. I wanted to do that." I looked at him unbelievably. He told me I could post the picture of the bed on my story if I wanted but only if we take a picture of both our legs and post it on both our stories. Since he also told me that he cleaned the bed I had to do it because I wanted that picture. I did what he wanted and soon we were enjoying our coffees.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked after he had opened the fridge. When did he get there? I really should be paying attention to what goes on around me.

"Anything but eggs. Hate those." Jace laughed and took milk out of the fridge.

"So cereal it is." He gave me a bowl and some random cereal of the many types we bought. When he poured milk onto his cereal he handed the carton of milk to me. The trick to the perfect amount of milk is when you pour milk all over the top layer of the cereal and when it's rising slightly from the bottom of the bowl. Saved so much milk and cereal for me.

"What do you have planned for today?" Jace asked and I had a little break from eating to think.

"Um... Maybe we could hit the beach. I need to shower first though. I still feel the popcorn dust on my legs. Does that sound good?" I genuinely thought it was a great idea. I could get a bit tanner without doing the stupid math joke on my skin where sin/cos=tan. That's a great joke. Not that I've ever done it myself.

"I forgot about that beach for a moment here. Yeah, that sounds great. But only if you can take my very very hot body and the fact that I'm probably going to do the super hot thing where I come out of the water like very slowly and then throw my hair around to make everyone drool." I laughed and that caused me to almost land my hand in my cereal bowl and make it flip around. Again, not that that's ever happened to me and that I knew what I was talking about.

"Can I film that and send it to everyone I know? Because that was hilarious." Jace looked offended and I soon found out why.

"You wound me, Rissa." He acted hurt. Oh, he is so going to get it.

"What wounds me is your terrible acting, Jacey." We both started laughing and after finishing our ten minute laughing fit, we cleaned up the kitchen. I headed upstairs and was about to yell to Jace that I was going to take the shower when he appeared in my room.

"I am going in the shower. Feel free to look around the house. Just try not to get lost. I don't feel like searching for you for hours just to find you watching a movie in the movie room." He nodded and took off.

I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stepped under the streaming water and instantly felt relaxed. I just stood under the water for some minutes and then started washing my hair and body. Half an hour later I was done and was drying myself up. I put my hair in a bun on top of my hair. Since we were going to the beach I didn't bother drying it. I would just be tired after that. I put on my underwear and some clothes and went to look for Jace.

I heard music playing and I knew where he was. I walked downstairs and went in the direction I was sure he had went to. The door to the music room was open and Jace was sitting behind a piano and playing a sad melody I have never heard before. He finished what seemed to be a song with no lyrics yet and I clapped.

"That was beautiful. What was it?" I asked and he looked a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you. That was something I wrote myself after I went home the night you broke up with the son of a bitch. That seemed to reflect the pain you must've felt perfectly." He said and I walked up to him and stood down on the piano chair.

"Does it have lyrics?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Can I hear it again?" This time he nodded. His fingers started flowing on the keys and the melody got me thinking. He finished the song and I stood up, took the notebook I had by the guitar and sat back down.

"Can you play the chorus part?" He started playing and I wrote what I felt would fit with the melody. This went on for quite some time and an hour later of me asking him to play some parts and me writing not saying anything we were done.

"What do you think?" I asked after he had finished reading what I had wrote.

"I think this is..." He paused and looked back in the notebook. His silence was killing me.

"Powerful, amazing and most importantly I feel like this is a breakthrough for you personally. I read thise lyrics and it feels like a burden has been lifted off of you. You have moved on." He was right. I didn't feel the weight of the breakup on me anymore.

"Can I sing it?" I asked Jace.

"I have a feeling you are going to need new songs for your album. You put in as much effort as I did so yeah, you can sing it now and I say you record this song. But right now, let's see how it worked out. He put his fingers on the keys and I took the notebook. He started playing and after a small intro I started singing.

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor_

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _Maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore_

 _Stone cold, baby_

 _God knows I tried to feel_

 _Happy for you_

 _Know that I am, even if I_

 _Can't understand, I'll take the pain_

 _Give me the truth, me and my heart_

 _We'll make it through_

 _If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _You're dancing with her, while I'm staring at my phone_

 _Stone cold, stone cold_

 _I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold_

 _Stone cold, baby_

 _God knows I tried to feel_

 _Happy for you_

 _Know that I am, even if I_

 _Can't understand, I'll take the pain_

 _Give me the truth, me and my heart_

 _We'll make it through_

 _If happy is her, I'm happy for you_

 _Don't wanna be stone cold, stone_

 _I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye_

 _Oh, I'm happy for you_

 _Know that I am, even if I_

 _Can't understand_

 _If happy is her, if happy is her I'm happy for you_

When I finished I was crying and Jace hugged me after seeing my tears. We stayed like this for a while.

"So what about the beach?" Jace asked and I laughed a little. We stood up and went to change. I made Jace change in another bedroom and five minutes later we were both ready to hit the beach.

"Do you have your camera to film me coming out of the water?" He asked when we were halfway to the beach. I nodded and showed him my phone. We made it and as soon as we had put our things down he grabbed me and ran towards the water.

"No, Jace. Put me down. Don't you dare go in the ocean. JACE. Stop. No, no, no. Don't. PLEASE. PUT ME DOWN." I yelled through the whole circus of him running towards the water set on throwing me in.

"You want me to put you down? Okay." And he let go. He was standing in water. And I fell in. The water. That I just told him not to do. I swam on surface and looked at Jace angrily.

"Seriously?" I asked and he laughed.

"Come on, now we can both get out the water looking hot. Or not." He said looking at me.

"I'm out." I said and ran out the water. Jace started swimming and I laid my towel down and got on it. I opened my Instagram and posted a picture of the beach on my stories with the caption 'Just got thrown in the water. I feel like a wet cat. @jaceherondale you are going to regret this'.

I saw Jace starting to come out, I stood up, got closer to the water and showed him I was going to film. He gave me a thumbs up and I pressed the button. When he was halfway out I suddenly had the best thought.

"You're doing amazing, Jacey." I yelled and he stopped in his tracks. The next second he was running towards my small standing figure and boy did he run fast. I screamed when he gave me a hug and got me all wet again. I just tried myself off.

"And posted." I said while he was still hugging me. The video caught him coming out of the water slowly like a model, me yelling to him and then him running towards me to the point where he was a few feet away from me. As a caption I wrote 'That's good enough of a revenge, don't you think @jaceherondale'.

"You looked great. Don't worry, in case I don't put it in my highlights, this post will only be on fan accounts with theories on us dating, which in real life is an unlikely scenario." I said after he had let me go and we were laying down on our towels and soaking in the sun. Buying the beach house here has been the best decision I have made over the past few years. If you don't count my car.

 **From Izzy:** _You said it was a lake house. What the hell are you doing on a beach?_

"And Izzy has seen my Instagram story." I said laughing and Jace looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Izzy just asked what I was doing on a beach if we were going to my lake house. She doesn't know that the lake house is actually a beach mansion." I said to clear the situation for him.

 **To Izzy** _It's 2 in the afternoon, you should be in class right now. Why are you checking your Instagram?_

She replied quite quickly.

 **From Izzy:** _Didn't Jon tell you that he managed to make your parents let him come earlier. We wanted to come yesterday but your mom said we could come in the morning. Since Jon likes to sleep and either way he was going to skip school, we decided to start driving at noon._

 **To Izzy:** _That does explain why you are checking you Instagram but why do you care if we're at a beach?_

 **From Izzy:** _Because now we have to go back to the city to pack beach stuff and get on the right highway._

 **To Izzy:** _Right highway?_

 **From Izzy:** _Jon took a wrong turn and we were heading in a different direction. We turned over and now that we have to drive through the city anyway, we are going to grab the beach stuff from out houses._

"Jon took the wrong turn and they were heading in the wrong direction. They are turning around and grabbing some more things on the way here from their houses. They are probably going to be here in eight or nine hours." I told Jace to give him information on why I was laughing so hard.

"Jon took the wrong turn? I thought you said he knew the way here."

"He does. I'm gonna call him and make sure he knows that I know he took the wrong turn." I called Jon and Jace was shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey Jon." I said and Jace started laughing.

"Hey Clare. Good to know you are having fun." My brother said and Jace stood up and walked a few feet away to laugh there.

"I heard a funny story from Izzy. A story that says you took a wrong turn." Jon swore at Izzy and she just laughed.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of it, am I?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Was that all you wanted?" He asked already getting frustrated.

"Yep." I said yet again popping the 'p'. All this time Jace was laughing uncontrollably and to be honest I felt a little worried.

"Bye Jon." I said and quickly hung up. It must be frustrating being my brother. I never let him finish what he's saying. I'm the best sister in the world.

"I'm gonna go swim a little. If you have calmed down you can come swim, too. But not when you are laughing." I told Jace and he nodded.

I swam a little while alone and then Jace joined me. After that we ate some of the fruits we had brought with us and made some more videos and pictures and posted them on our stories. We just talked and had fun.

"Could you take a picture of me in the water from the beach? I need to post something." I asked and he nodded. I handed him my phone and went to stand in the water and posed. After a few minutes of posing Jace gave me a thumbs up and I got out of the water. I chose the best picture and posted it on my Instagram feed captioned 'I was your amber but now she's your shade of gold. Photo by @jaceherondale. I asked Jace if it was okay that I posted the song lyrics and he said go ahead.

We spent most of the day on the beach and when we got back to the houhouse it was 6 PM. I cooked some pasta for dinner and we talked about music while eating. Later we found ourselves back in the music room and we managed to write two more songs before it was 10 PM.

We went back to my bedroom and put on a movie. This time we thought better than to have bowls of candy and popcorn on the bed. After half an hour of watching the movie I fell asleep and I have a feeling so did Jace. My brother still hadn't arrived which meant they got stuck somewhere and took longer than usual to get here.

 **Jon's POV**

After what seemed like hours we finally arrived to Clary's 'lake house'. Yeah, lake house my ass. She was either dumb and couldn't understand the difference in a house and a mansion or she was trying to be humble.

We quietly got inside the house. All the lights were switched off. That meant they were watching a movie or sleeping. I directed everyone to the available bedrooms and went to mine which was next to Clary's. I heard faint sounds coming from there and I went and got Izzy. We walked to her door and opened it quietly. Jace and Clary were asleep on her bed and a movie was playing on her big screen TV.

"Oh God." Izzy said and I looked over to the bed. Jace wasn't wearing his shirt and Clary was so tucked in the covers that I couldn't even see her properly.

"Do you think they slept together?" I asked Izzy but she shook her head. She was just a second ago thinking otherwise.

"First, Jace doesn't sleep with a shirt. Second, I can see the hem of Jace's sweatpants and Clary's pajama covered leg is out from under the covers. Third, Jace never folds his clothes when he has slept with a girl and he is polite enough to let everyone know something went on by always putting something on the door handle and taking it away only after the girl has left. Trust me, after the many parties at our house I know how to keep myself on walking in on him. They didn't do anything." I knew she was right about this. She always is.

We paused the movie and switched everything off in her room before closing the door behind us. I went back to my bedroom and went to bed. This car ride was torture enough with Clary's sparkly friend driving in my car. Alec, Simon and Maia were in one of the cars and Me, Izzy, Magnus, Jordan and Bat in our car. Jordan and Bat are Clary's bodyguards that dad insisted came with us. Apparently it was okay if Clary was out of the city with just Jace but with a bigger group a security detail was mandatory.

The house was quiet after ten minutes. I guess everyone was tired of the long drive and wanted to sleep it off before hitting the beach tomorrow.

 **Hey guys**

 **I'm back with another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

 **I am currently getting ready to sleep in a tent and after I post this I will probably get some sleep. I never knew there were so many loud dogs around my house.**

 **The photo I mentioned in the story that Clary took for her Instagram is taken of Kat in real life. That's the photo of her on vacation with Will and Matt. The song is Demi Lovato's Stone Cold.**

 **Love you!**


	8. Is It Bad That I Don't Care?

**Chapter 8- Is it bad that I don't care?**

 **Clary's POV**

I woke up the next morning the same way as yesterday. Although I could hear voices downstairs and I swear I smelled breakfast. Eggs. Shit. Someone broke in? Or is it Jon? I'm going with Jon. The shithead is making eggs. Someone is going to die today.

I put my robe over my pajamas and Jace woke up when I was about to walk out of the door. He took one glance at the clock and was out of bed in record time.

"When should we go to the studio?" I asked him when I shut the door to my bedroom behind me.

"We? I thought you were going to sing the songs. Why should I be there?" Jace asked confused in his part of recording the songs.

"You need to be there since you are one of the songwriters and the author of the songs. I can't just go alone since the producer needs the songwriter's opinion in making the song better. That way he wouldn't have to call and ask. You'd be there and could improve the song regarding beats, melodies and back vocals." I explained and he seemed to get it.

"You're the boss." He said while we walked in the kitchen. Everyone turned their eyes to us but as usual to us already we continued our conversation.

"You're damn right." I answered and then scrunched my nose at the smell of fried eggs. Who puts an unborn chicken on a pan and fries it? It's so much easier to put an egg in cake batter but just eggs, boiled or cooked in any other way freak me out.

"Hey guys!" I went and hugged everyone quickly and then turned my attention towards Jon who was flipping eggs on a pan.

"Jon? You're the shithead making eggs in my house? If you do this again you're flying out of here. Not walking. Flying." I said and went to grab a bowl for cereal.

"Good morning to you, too. Anyway, here's your coffee. Has anyone seen her flamboyant friend somewhere?" Jon asked and handed me my coffee. and not a second later after he finished the question Magnus walked in wearing a very sparkly robe. I went and hugged him and he took my head between his hands and placed two sloppy kisses on my cheeks. He then pulled away and I dried the drool off my face with my sleeve.

"It's been too long Biscuit." He said and stood by my side to look at everyone else too.

"Sure has been. Um, can you maybe next time not drool all over my face? It's disgusting." I said and he laughed. For some reason people enjoy patting my head and Magnus enjoys it a little bit too much. I took a slow breath to let him know he should stop.

"Oh, Biscuit. You know I'll never stop doing that." Everyone else looked at us like we were crazy or something along the lines.

"Biscuit?" Izzy asked.

"Yep. Biscuit." Magnus answered. We started eating breakfast and conversed casually.

"Clary?" Izzy asked and I snapped out of my daze. I looked at her and she took it as a sign to continue.

"Why didn't you tell me Magnus was Magnus Bane?" She asked and stared straight at my eyes.

"I didn't think that was important at the time. I just needed to get him a ride. You aren't mad at me, right?" I stated and she shook her head.

"It's just that it's Magnus Bane. The famous fashion designer and stylist. And he's one of your friends. That's crazy." She started to fangirl a little. I shook my head slightly.

"I actually have a fashion line with her and I work as her stylist every now and then. But I guess I'll have to be your fulltime stylist now that Tessa's out of the picture." Magnus said before I could say anything.

"A fashion line? And why is Tessa involved? Oh, right. She was your stylist." Izzy asked. I have no idea how she found out that. I haven't told anyone but Magnus and my parents that she's my stylist. Ah, who cares.

"Yes. It launches it's second season soon and it sells out super fast. We have to restock like ten times because people like the line. Plus, it's casual clothes and some fancier. That makes the price range from like 20 dollars to a few hundred dollars. This season we actually have an expensive item coming. Like really expensive. That way we can experiment with the price range and see how much money people are willing to spend. Oh, and it's called BANEXFAIRCHILD. Capital letters and everything. By the way, the advertising should start soon." I explained to Izzy and her face lit up like a little kid's face on Christmas.

"I have heard of this before but I didn't get anything. I was too late." Magnus then said something surprising and Izzy started thanking him over and over again.

"All this over some clothes." Alec said and washed his mug in the sink really quickly. He exited the room and I heard the TV in the living room turn on.

"Anyways, who's up for beach time?" I asked and the room emptied in record time as everyone went to find their swimsuits and towels. Jace and I laughed and followed them upstairs. A few minutes later we all gathered by the front door and headed out to the beach.

Izzy, Jon, Simon, Magnus, Maia and Alec put their things down on the sand and sprinted in the water. Jordan and Bat looked at me in question and after I nodded they took off as well.

"They are just like little kids when water is involved, don't you think." Jace said from behind me scaring me a little. He laughed and plopped down on the beach towels we brought with us.

"Are you sure you're not just like them?" I asked him and his face changed a little.

"One hundred percent." He said but I could see he was a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you don't want to run in the water right now? Are you completely comfortable with not having the cool water hit your face when you run in that cooling liquid? Are you sure you want to just sit here and listen to me talk nonsense to you?" With every question I got a little closer to him and he grew more fond of the idea of being in the water.

"Are you sure you can handle being alone here and laying on the beach watching us?" He asked in return. I gave it some thought and as soon as I nodded he was up and ran towards the water like a small child who just got the permission to buy ice cream from his parents.

I snapped a quick picture of my friends being in a full-on water fight and posted it on my Instagram stories with the caption being a heart emoji.

I thought I should do a live video to get a little tanner while not being bored to death. I pressed the button and after the live started I waited a little bit just until I saw there were enough people.

"Hey! Hey Maddy from England. Hey everyone. Ask questions. I'm bored. Everyone is one the water but me being the palest one has made me get a tan so that's what I'm doing. Getting a tan. Not the mathematical tan but a real one. Where are you? Good question. I am at my beach house with my friends. But I guess you already kinda figured that out from my pictures." I said and someone commented on Will.

"Wait, I saw something interesting. Wait… What?! Thank you Ana for telling me this. I have figured that talking about what happened with Will has helped me get over it. I actually even wrote some songs with someone other than Will, who in all honesty is an amazing songwriter, but this person I wrote the songs with is a musical genius. He was able to get what I want so quickly and get a proper vibe going on with just trying something. Anyway, new music is coming soon. I'll talk about it later. What I wanted to say is that Will did something horrible and I'm sure you already know what it was. Now, Ana made sure I knew about the situation Will put me in. I'm sure there were others but I just saw hers. I admit I made Will post a video apologizing for the lies he spread. No, I haven't seen it yet but I will in a moment." I saw Jace's phone laying beside me and I got an idea.

"Jace, come here." I yelled and he ran back to where we planted the things.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. I nodded and gave him his phone.

"Can you search for Will's video that he had to post because I told him to." He started looking and I started talking to my fans again. A minute later he sat down next to me and pointed to his phone. I told everyone that they were now getting my live reaction to this video. Jace pressed play and the video started.

"I was asked to make this video by Clary, my ex-girlfriend. It has been brought to my attention that some of the things I said about her may have not been completely truthful. And for that I am sorry. The one thing I think Clary would like to know is why I did what I did. You see, in this relationship I was always the minor and Clary was the bigger deal. I guess with all this publicity Clary got after the breakup I also wanted an in to. That's why I spread the lies. Now the reason why I posted this video. Clary came by my home in New York the day after the breakup and she had some backup. She screamed at me, punched me and to top it all off, she threatened me that if I didn't apologize publicly she would do much worse. So, I think people should really consider why they are her fans in the first place. She is nothing but a person with serious anger issues and probably some of it is caused by the fame she has getting in her big head. Clary Fairchild is someone who will cross all boundaries to get what she wants and she doesn't care who she hurts in the process. And she has been lying to all of her fans straight in their cute faces for years but that's not my story to tell. Clary, if you see this, I'm glad because you needed someone to inflate your big ego." Will's voice was booming in my head and my jaw was clenched so much that it hurt.

"Okay." I couldn't get anything else out of my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked and I shook my head. He put his phone down and gave me a tight hug. A tear slipped from my eye and I quickly cleaned it off my face. Jace released me and I took a long breath in and released a longer shaky breath.

"My new album is coming out next month. It will state my truth and from now on I will not give any statements regarding Will or anything that has something to do with anything else but my album. Bye guys. I love you so so much and I can't put it in words how much it means to me that you are by my side. Jace, we have to get to work." The last sentence was meant to Jace but my live didn't cut off at the right moment. I let my phone slip from my hands and stood up.

"We're going in to work on my new album. Come in when you feel like. Call us when dinner rolls around." I loudly said to all my friends and took my things. Jace had already gathered his and we were on our way back. Ten minutes later I was in my comfy sweats and sitting beside Jace on the piano chair with the notebook on my lap. We worked until Izzy came in and said dinner was ready. By that time we had written ten new songs. Some were really good and some I was uncertain about. So in total I have 14 new songs and they aren't even recorded yet.

"How are you?" Jon asked while we were sitting outside at the huge dining table and eating pizza.

"Honestly, a little dissapointed. I really thought that he would apologize for spreading lies and he did but he piled even more shit over what he already had piled up. And that's not the worst part. He told my fans that I have been lying to them for years and now everyone is pissed off and thinking about what I have been lying about. When in reality it's just my name. My fucking name and all of this is making me extremely angry but I can't show that I'm angry because then he'll be right about my anger issues which I don't have and never had. So yeah, I'm just peachy." I ranted and everyone stared back at me and luckily they didn't ask me any more questions about this theme.

We ate dinner casually talking after my rant and later the others went to the movie room to watch a movie and I went back to my piano to write something that came up my mind during my rant. I was in the room alone and I hoped it would stay that way because what I was about to do is something very methodic. I locked the door from inside and with my luck I had this room constructed in the wing of the house that was rarely visited. I placed my fingers on the keys and pressed different ones until I got something I liked. And then it hit me. I put my phone on record and just sang for ten minutes. All the bridges and different verses and when I had it all out of me I heard a knock on the door.

"Is everything ok?" I heard Jace say. I texted him that I was fine and he can go.

"Clary, open the door." I heard him say and I sat on the chair staring at the door. A few moments later I heard the doorknob turn but he couldn't get in. Something rumpled outside in the hall and I guessed Jace sat down.

"Clary, if you hear me right now I know you're not okay. If you were okay, you would open the door. You don't have to carry this all on your own. You have supporters right here. I know what it feels like to be lied to and to be thrown under the bus. You know, it's actually quite funny how the both of us are in the same situation. I am considered the biggest playboy in this school. Hell, maybe even this town. It doesn't matter that it's New York. Girls can't cope with the fact that I am not interested and have made up stories of us hooking up and how I broke their heart. All because they couldn't have me. And when I am interested in someone they are scared away because of my reputation. And you are under the same bus. Someone that meant a lot to you lied and you are hurt. Your trust is broken and frankly so is mine. So if you listened would you please let me in. I'm not here to pity you in any way." He said and I walked to the door and stood there for a minute considering my choices. I turned the key to unlock the door and I heard movement from outside.

The door opened quietly and Jace stepped in. As soon as he saw me he closed the door quickly and hugged me tight. I had tears streaming down my cheeks and I was now definitely sobbing. He pulled away and motioned me to sit down. He sat down next to me and watched while I played the recording and wrote some lines and melodies down. Soon I was done and I added some lines and changed some melodies and the song was finished. I played the song to hear any mishaps but there were none.

 **Jace's POV**

Clary played the song she wrote and even though it wasn't a slow ballad it was still heartbreaking to hear her song those words. She was broken by the fact that Will did all this to her. Her album is going to be honest, raw and serious at the same time. When she finished she rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Is it crazy that I don't care about him at all anymore? I feel like what I just did helped me get over everything completely. I don't care that he double-crossed me. I don't care that he cheated, lied, pretended. I just don't care anymore." She said and I placed my hand on hers. She looked at me and I could see that she thinks she's a bad person.

"Not caring about him doesn't make you a bad person, Clary. Quite the opposite. You have so many people in your life that care about you and would do anything for you and I am sure you would do the same. Not caring about him doesn't change who you are. You are still the most caring, loving and positive person I have ever met. And you don't have to apologize for being you. What you did at his house was you being pissed about his lies about you. Don't apologize for that. Ever. Your anger about things like this makes you unique and I'm sorry if I say it for the hundredth time but it makes you you. Don't forget that." I said and she hugged me very tightly for a girl her size. Then again she does work out. I hugged her back.

"Do you want to join the others watching the movie or do you want to go to your room?" I asked and she answered her room instantly.

I helped her up and we walked to the big dark wood double doors that lead to her room. The master bedroom is a stylishly designed room that has personality. The main color is white and the two accent colors are the same dark brown of the door and a soothing blue. The room has huge windows that show the ocean and the breezy curtains accentuate them perfectly. The room has two smaller doors that lead to the bathroom and the walk-in closet. I could see why she wants to spend a lot of her time here. She has a smaller white grand piano here, some art supplies and a very tastefully designed shelving system. There are books and plants that seem to be fake on there as well as some photos and statues as design elements.

Actually the whole house has a lot of Clary written over it. Every room is designed with the same colors but some rooms have the accent colors as the main color. For example, the kitchen is light blue and the movie room is dark brown.

"I like this house. Mainly, because I decorated it by myself. I can see you're thinking about it. Thinking about asking me about this house and who decorated it. I did."

"And it's quiet. I come here every now and then to think. The last time I was here was when I first started dating Will. I had to think why it was a good decision to go out with him in the first place. I remember, I was inernally freaking out and I told him I'm going to New York to visit my family. And I did that as well. I didn't want to feel like I was lying to him. I guess that wasn't mutual." She told and searched for a movie on Netflix at the same time. Did I mention she has a huge ass TV in her room as well as in her living room?

"I'm going to get something to eat while you search for the movie. And tell the others where we are so they don't worry." I said and got up. She nodded and I left the room. I knew the movie they were watching wasn't over yet since they started it just as I left the room so I went to the movie room. I opened the door only to find the room completely empty. I figured my best shot was going downstairs in hopes of finding someone as well as getting the snacks. I turned the corner that lead to the kitchen and almost choked on my own breath.

 **Izzy's POV**

Right as we started the movie Jace went to check up on Clary considering she didn't join us to watch the movie. Not thinking much of it and not knowing what she felt exactly I thought it was better if we didn't all march upon her to make sure she was fine.

We watched the movie for about half an hour before realizing it was trash. We shut it off and went to our own directions.

"Simon, could you come downstairs with me? I want something to eat but I have been told I'm not allowed in the kitchen alone. And that I'm a terrible cook. Plus, I'm a little scared since the house is so big and everyone is in their own rooms." I asked Simon since he was the only person still in sight. He turned around, nodded and we went to the kitchen.

"Now, what would dear Isabelle like to have for a late night snack?" He asked in a cute chivalrous tone.

"I haven't actually given it much thought but how about a….. grilled cheese?" I offered and he yet again nodded and got to making some grilled cheese. I watched him make the sandwiches with such ease that I could never reach in the kitchen. Every now and then he would push his glasses up so they wouldn't fall and make him cut his fingers. Clary or Jace, whichever one of them was in charge of buying groceries didn't buy presliced cheese and that had become a struggle many times today.

I would be stupid if I didn't admit that I found Simon attractive in all his geeky glory. But knowing him we would never happen. He really doesn't seem to understand that a girl like me could ever like him. Of course I knew he also found me likeable in a way since the first time we crossed paths he completely fazed out and stared at me. It was as if he fell in love that moment. I couldn't blame him. I kinda did, too. To make up for me not having him I started going out with guys that were way too bad for me. And every time I said that I had a date I saw something in his eyes change. Call it Iztuition. And that hurts me so so much.

He finished the sandwiches and placed a plate of two of them next to me as I was sitting on the counter. He sat on the barstool on the left of me and started lifting up one of the grilled cheese sandwiches. At that moment it was very very late. Like a little bit before 10 PM, but still late and my mind wasn't working well. I took the sandwich from his hands, placed it on the plate and pushed it out of the way. I scooted myself to face him and pulled him up on his feet by his collar. All this time he stared at me confused.

I gently slammed my lips on his and a moment later he responded. He placed his hands on my hips. Our lips moved against each other's and the sandwiches were long forgotten. He pulled away slightly.

"What was that?" He asked and I laughed gently.

"That was me taking a chance. Look, if you don't feel like that, I get it. It's just that… I couldn't hold it in any longer. Watching you while you kinda cooked just three minutes ago made me realize something. I realized that I didn't want anyone else. The way you always push your classes up because they have become too big for you and how you make that little angry face when you do it is bringing something up in me. And so is the face you make whenever I say I have a date or when I say that we're just friends when we're out together. I like you Simon Lewis. And I get if you don't feel the same way. I just took the risk and it actually scares me." I ranted out. He listened the whole time and his hands didn't leave my hips. Instead the took my hands and started playing with my fingers.

"Wow. Like wow. That's all I can say. For years I thought you didn't like me like that but I guess I was wrong. And look at you. You look like a goddess on Earth and then look at me. To tell the truth I have liked you since we first met and I became your friend. And ever since then I thought I was way too geeky and way too out of your league. Then you started going out with all those good-looking guys and I realized you would never go for someone like me. So right now I'm probably as scared as you are. If not more. Because I have no idea what's going to happen." Simon said and if possible I fell for him even more. I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"I have a feeling I know what's going to happen now." I stated and pulled his lips on mine yet again. He was shocked for a moment but caught up quickly. After a while his hands snaked behind my back and pulled me closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him even closer. We stopped to breathe a few times but other than that we full-on made out in the kitchen.

Then we heard a breath hitch and broke apart. In the doorway stood Jace with a shocked impression on his face. I blushed and when I looked at Simon he looked like he's about to die of embarrassment. I placed my hand on his as he slowly pulled his plate of food closer and took a bite.

"Wow. I came down just to get some snacks and tell someone that Clary is ok. But I did not expect this. How long has this been going on? When did you two get together?" Jace was completely shook.

"What time is it?" I asked him still out of breath a little.

"It's 11 PM. And don't try to change the subject." Jace said looking at the time on his phone. I bit my lip and looked at Simon. Poor guy was so embarrassed he responded by eating the already cold sandwiches.

"Wegottogetheranhourago." I said quickly but Jace seemed to understand.

"An hour ago? And how much of that hour was spenders doing activities not meant for the kitchen counter?" Jace asked further.

"Almost all of it." I said and now Jace had an impressed look on his face.

"You're telling me Simon was able to keep up a rather steamy make out session for almost an hour. I'm impressed buddy. Like seriously impressed. Alright. Let me just get some cereal boxes and some juice here and I'll let you two lovebirds continue." Jace said stepping into the kitchen, patting Simon on his shoulder and then taking two boxes of cereal and two bottles of juice and one bottle of water. He was out of the kitchen in record time humming something I couldn't quite understand.

Simon had finished his plate and looked at me smiling. He got up, walked towards me and pecked me on my lips.

"Everything is good. Now, you might want to catch some sleep. Good night!" And he was out of the kitchen.

"Good night!" I said to him quickly before he was too far away to hear. I finished eating my food and went to bed myself. Not even seconds after my head hit the pillow I was in deep sleep with Simon all over my head.

 **Clary's POV**

I had found the perfect movie to watch and about five minutes later Jace walked in humming a song with boxes of cereal and bottles of drinks in his hands.

"What are you smiling about like a fool?" I asked him teasingly. He placed everything he had carried on my bed and jumped next to me.

"Simon and Izzy." He simply said.

"What about them?" I asked now completely confused at his behavior.

"They were together in the kitchen." He explained and I still didn't get it. What was he playing at?

"Ok. They're friends. What's so funny about them being together in the kitchen?" I asked and he looked at me like I was supposed to know the answer.

"Come on, Clare. What could two people of opposite genders be doing in the kitchen at 11 PM alone?" Jace implied and sadly I still didn't get it.

"Just spit it out, Jace. You know full well I am not going to get it if you don't just tell me." I said and he raised his hands in defeat.

"They were kissing. Legs around hips and everything." I think my eyes popped out of my head at that.

"SHUT UP?! REALLY!?" I shouted like a very excited cheerleader.

"Damn, girl. You certainly have a set of lungs. But maybe next time don't use them so close to my ears. And yes, they were. And had been for almost an hour." I started hitting Jace's arm excitedly. And them my door flew open and Jon ran in.

"Are you ok? Did he do something? Who do I have to beat up?" He asked frantically and I started laughing.

"Nothing is wrong. Quite the opposite. Simon and Izzy are together. Like kissing together." My brother suddenly got very very uncharacteristically happy. I looked at him and he shook his head in disbelief.

"This is the easiest money I have ever earned. ALEC, JORDAN. PAY UP!?" He left my bedroom but I could still hear him excitedly waking everyone up.

I pressed play and started the movie. Jace opened one of the cereal boxes and we started eating at the same time. A few minutes later Jon came back with the door yet again bursting open.

"You too, Jace. Pay up." He said and snapped his fingers. Jace left the room and came back with a wallet. He stood next to Jon and opened his wallet. Taking 50 bucks out and handing them to Jon he looked kind of happy still.

"Finally, I got you to pay your debt to me. By the way, you won the bet, so here's your money." Jon said and handed Jace a nice chuck of money.

"The fuck, man? Did you just ask your money back because you didn't have enough money to pay for the bet? I seriously wish I could sometimes see in that big head of yours." Jace said and I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to see in his big head. I'm positive it's full of nasty shit. By the way, when he's drunk, you can pretty much hear what's on his mind. And it definitely isn't pretty. That huge head of his has a lot of dirty stuff in it. One time he confessed he kinda wanted to do some du…. " I was cut off by a big hand slamming on my mouth. I looked up and saw Jon looking at me angry.

"Shut up, sis." He said and I licked his hand.

"Fine. But your hand is kinda huge as well. And I remember you praising your big hands when you were drunk. I think it had something to do with you not having a girlfriend or a girl for that matter to bang and had to do it yourself." Jace was now on the bed laughing his ass off and Jon looked at me with that Morgenstern look. The one Jace got to experience just a little while ago.

"I said shut up. And my head nor my hands are big or huge or even gigantic." He said and stormed off.

"Bye, Jon." I said with a smile and looked over at now a calmer Jace.

"Seriously, you have so much fucking leverage on him you could destroy him if he did something you didn't like. When he's drunk around me he never says gems like those." I nodded smirking and pressed play yet again. We watched the movie in silence for a little while until we completely turned from serious to giddy. I guess it's because it was late and the movie was a comedy.

"You know, you have to peel the bananas from the other end." Jace said.

"Only monkeys do that. I chop the shit out of them. Wait! We should do the try not to laugh challenge." I laughed and he did as well. Water burst out of his mouth as I said it which gave me the idea. He nodded and I said I'd be back.

I got garbage bags and two water bottles from the kitchen and went back upstairs. We set everything up and I started a live stream on Instagram. With Jace's permission of course.

"Hey guys…" I said. Jace dropped on the floor with the water bottles.

"And girls. We can't discriminate." He added.

"True. So as many of you can probably understand, it's late and we are bored. And to all of you commenting 'go to bed'. We tried. Although I think a comedy movie was not the best movie to choose. So now we are too giddy and that resulted in us trying the try not to laugh challenge. Oh God, I'm turning into a YouTuber. Anyway, we have water and garbage bags. You ready?" I asked Jace and he nodded. And then he spit out his water.

"Oh, I told you not to put water in your mouth yet. God, you are impossible." He laughed and took some more water in his mouth. I thought for a moment and then started.

"Jon's big hands." I laughed scared that Jace will spit out all the water. And he did. I screamed a little and laughed at the same time. I took water in my mouth and waited for Jace to say something.

"Kaelie and Kreta." He simply said and I lost it. The water spit out of my mouth in a straight line and ended it's journey in Jace's face. He filled his mouth with water and waited.

"Popcorn covered legs." He looked at me and I could see he swallowed a bit. He raised the bottle to his lips and filled his mouth up again.

"Did you swallow some water? And that's why you just added some more. Where's the water you swallowed? Is it in here?" I said trying to open his mouth. The water came out slowly and he laughed.

"You can't do that." He said and squeezed the open water bottle in his lap. The water hit me in the face and I fought a laugh.

"You are going to die." I took a lot of water in my mouth and spit it all out at Jace.

"You can't just take some water to let it all out." He laughed at my ridiculous retaliation.

"I'm over the challenge. And I feel like I just had a shower. Let's answer some questions. First question. Are you two dating?" I read the question out loud so Jace knew what we were answering and the moment I finished we burst out laughing.

"No." Jace said in a super serious voice and then started laughing again.

"Is Jace the new songwriter?" Jace read and we nodded.

"Did you skip school two days in a row?" We nodded and then realized whom it was from.

"Shit, it's from your mom." I said and he laughed.

"Sorry mom, for swearing. And Clare, she knows that we skipped, remember. And mom, what are you doing up this late?" I nodded and his mom clearly could not answer.

"What movie were you watching?" Jace read out loud.

"Some movie with Jim Carrey. Hey, could you pass me some cereal?" I said and stretched my arm out towards the box. Jace handed me the box and I looked inside it to see how much was left. A good amount. And that's when I was hit in my face by a handful of cereal. On instinct I closed my eyes and mouth. This action caused the cereal to hit the floor after crushing slightly against my face.

"JACE!!" I yelled and punched him in his arm. He just laughed.

"You said you wanted cereal. I gave you some." He proud of himself. I threw some at him and yawned. And then yawned again.

"Well, I just yawned and that means it's bedtime. Yes, Krystal. I will go to bed now." I said and Jace mouthed to me. I nodded and we started.

"Good night, guys. And girls because we can't discriminate." We said together and I pressed the button that ended the live.

I took spare clothes and a towel and went to shower the water mixed with the tiniest bit of our drool off of my body and hair. Jace cleaned the mess we made with ease and when I got out of the shower I learned that he had left my room and probably went to his own temporary bedroom.

I made myself comfortable in my bed and put on some light piano music from the TV to help me fall asleep. Soon I felt my eyelids getting heavier and I fell in a deep sleep.

 **Hey guys!**

 **And girls because we can't discriminate.**

 **I** **am back and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Has** **anyone heard Gabbie Hanna's new songs. Those are the inspiration I had for when Clary wrote the song alone.**

 **Leave** **a comment so I could improve, if you find something improveable. A nice one can also help.**

 **Anyway** **, I'm sorry for yet again deserting you for so long but I am trying to figure out a schedule for posting. Until then nothing certain.**

 **The** **last live they did was inspired by Liza Koshy's video where they did the challenge. It could've also been on David's channel.**

 **Love** **you!**


	9. Incredible

**Chapter 9- Incredible**

 **3 weeks later**

 **Clary's POV**

After the long weekend at the beach house Jace and I have been going to my label's studio here in New York since going to LA for recording every song would be plain stupid and expensive. I finished recording a week ago and just heard my new album for the first time as a whole. The photoshoot was a few weeks ago and I wore items from Magnus's line. The cover looks great.

I am packing things to go on a press tour about the album, Will and the drama. And Will's grandmother Imogen wants to see me as well. And of course I can't forget my friends there, and my aunt. Magnus is already there and so is my publicist. I still needed support so I asked Jace to come along. Our plane leaves in 4 hours so he should be here soon.

As I am placing various pajamas in my suitcase I hear a faint knocking downstairs. I make my way down the stairs and open the door only to find Jace there with a plain white T-shirt and black jeans on. What a surprise. Not like he doesn't wear that every day.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked and made his way to my kitchen. He opened the fridge, took out a can of mangoes and started eating. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Yes, I just have to change, close the suitcase and get in the car. And don't you have food at your house?" He looked up again from the love of his life, called mangoes.

"I don't have mangoes. And if you have to do so many things then you're not really ready now, are you?" Seriously?! I opened my mouth to protest but he shushed me by making the stupid hand gestures where you pinch your fingers together and look really weird.

I went back upstairs but not before scoffing loudly. I pulled on a simple jumpsuit and some sneakers. After zipping my bag I grabbed my phone from my bed and went back to the kitchen. Right as I was about to walk in I heard a loud moan from the kitchen and my eyes widened at the thought of what will I walk in on. Another moan. Now I have questions. I placed my suitcase on the floor quietly and stepped in. I opened my mouth in shock.

"Please, Jace. Maybe you should get a room next time you come over to eat mangoes. That is insane." He looked at me like a deer in headlights. Around his place by the counter were THREE CANS OF MANGOES. ALL EMPTY! He tried to shove the cans behind him but failed.

"Sorry, they're just so good. And you always have them so I just thought I'd clean your fridge?" He questioned mouth still full of mangoes.

"I wasn't even gone for five minutes. How did you manage to eat 3 FREAKING CANS OF THEM?" I asked still surprised by the amount of empty cans on my counter.

"I don't know." He said and put the empty cans in the trash. I shook my head in disbelief and rolled my eyes.

After that mango incident we left for the airport and two hours later we were boarding my private plane. We sat comfortably and talked about stupid shit. The usual. I felt my eyes getting heavier the farther into the night we flew. The plane had left at 9 PM so that would explain my tiredness. By the time it was 11 I had fallen asleep.

I was woken up from my sleep by Jace shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked at him angered.

"The plane landed. We're in LA." He said giving me a helping hand to get up.

"What time is it?" I asked my voice extremely groggy. Am I sick?

"12 PM Los Angeles time. Get moving now. The car is waiting." He ushered me out of the plane. I thanked the pilot and got in the car ignoring the paparazzi gathered around the airplane. On the car I felt my nose getting heavier, the feeling you get when you start getting a cold. I breathed in and sure enough my nose was making noises.

"Do you have a tissue?" I asked Jace. He shrugged and started searching from his small suitcase. He found some and handed them to me. I happily took them and blew my nose free of the ickyness. Bad choice of words. Probably. Do I care? Not really.

The driver stopped the car in front of my house and Jace helped me in. He had grabbed the suitcases as well, somehow. My head had began hurting five minutes ago and although it was a dull ache, it managed to get me down. I felt myself lose balance. Jace wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me to the couch.

"Woah. Hey, you're okay. Here, I'll get you a glass of water. Wait here." He went on a quest of finding a glass and getting it to me as soon as possible. I could hear him going through cupboards frantically. After a minute I heard a sigh of relief and the tap turning on. Jace stepped in the living room and handed me a glass.

"Here. Drink it. You need fluids. Does anything hurt?" I nodded and chugged the glass. As soon as I finished I started coughing uncontrollably. He placed his hand on my back and started rubbing it comforting me. When I finished he pulled me into his side and placed his hand on my head stroking the hair gently.

"My head is a little heavy and my throat is thight." I whispered out because my voice couldn't get any louder. He stroked my hair for a little longer and then stood up. He went in the kitchen and after another minute or two I could hear the water starting to boil. He's making tea. I think. I hope he is. While the water is hissing he comes back and places the blanket I had in the basket by the couch on me and gently squeezed my hands as he pulls away.

"I'm making you tea. Do you think you have a fever? Where is the thermometer?" He asked squatting in front of me and holding my hand lightly.

"It's upstairs in the master bathroom on the sink." I yet again answered as loud as physically possible right now with a little bit of a hoarse sounding voice cracking in between breathy whispers. He nodded and went to search for the thing. The water finished boiling by the time he got back. He handed me the thermometer and placed a box of tissues on the coffee table and pushing it closer so I could reach it without getting up.

The hot tea was placed in front of me not too much later and I gave my best friend a thankful look. He turned on the TV and put on some beautiful instrumental music that played lightly in the background of my coughing and sneezing and blowing my nose. He sat next to me and I placed my heavy head on his lap.

"You can watch TV if you'd like. I don't care. You don't have to listen to music." I got out after realizing he could be bored. He just shook his head and got something out of his pocket. The sound of medicine being taken out of it's package sounded across the almost silent room. Jace handed me a pill and gave me the glass of water he had refilled before.

"It's for your headache. Pain killer. Take this. I'll go get a jug of water." The boy left the room again and came back with a glass and a jug of water. I'm guessing the glass is for him. I had downed the pain killer and was resting from all the nonsense fever usually came with.

During the course of 3 hours he made me six cups of tea and sat by me taking care of me the entire time. When I finally felt myself getting really tired he carried me upstairs and tucked me in. He went back down for a moment and came back with the box of tissues, the thermometer and a glass of water. He was about to close the door behind him to go to the guest bedroom but something in me made me speak.

"Don't leave. Stay." I whispered but I didn't see what he did. My eyes were already closed and I felt myself falling into deeper sleep by the second. I heard when he closed the door. And a moment later I heard footsteps come towards me. And then the mattress moved as he got in and pulled me close. The last thing I remember was him kissing my head.

"I will never leave you." He whispered.

 **Jace's POV**

I woke up to the sound of intense coughing coming from the bathroom. I looked at the clock beside her bed and saw it was 6 in the morning. That means I slept for 3 hours but she could've slept less considering her sickness.

I got up and stalked to the bathroom where Clary was leaning with her back against the sink. She was breathing heavily and sweat glistened on her forehead. One of her hands was placed on her throat and the other clutched her side. Her face was drained of color and it looked like she was about to pass out.

The most significant change in her appearance were her eyes that every other day are joyful and stand out like emeralds in a sea of diamonds. Right now they are lifeless and dull. The green of them doesn't make you want to drown in them. They don't stand out next to her striking red hair. She finally noticed me and looks me on the eye.

"Did I wake you?" She asked in a breathy voice. I nodded and she lowered her head and let out a loud sigh of unhappiness. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked and stepped closer to her weak body. She probably sensed my warmth or heard me coming closer because as soon as I was about to place my hand on her shoulder she pulled me close quickly and hugged me with a force I couldn't imagine a sick girl having.

After a minute she pulled away and I motioned her to sit down on the toilet. I crouched in front of her and took her hands in mine. Clary looked me in the eye and a tear slipped to her cheek.

"I hate being sick. I just hate it." Clary said sadly. I nodded for her to continue. Something was bothering her and it wasn't this.

"It shows that I am weak. That I probably have a bad diet or I don't work out as much as I should or I don't get enough vitamins and minerals. God forbid, if the haters realize I don't drink enough water. Those people out there are ruthless. They don't care. They just have to find ways to bring me down and me being sick gives them a new reason. My bad health." This was heartbreaking. She really thought that people are going to drag her only because she was sick.

"Clary, I am personally going to destroy every single person that dares to say anything bad about you being sick. You shouldn't think about that. You should embrace your sickness and blow everyone's wigs off by being bigger than your cough or your runny nose or your breathy voice. Be who you are and don't you dare let people affect how you think about yourself." I said after thinking for a little while. She smiled at me and hugged me again. When she pulled away her eyes were happy and striking but still sickly.

"I'm going to make you some more tea and then you have to start getting ready." She nodded and we went downstairs to her kitchen.

Even if she has three different houses, the kitchen is organized the same way. Cups are always in the cupboard nearest to the fridge and so on and on. I finished her tea and she drank it as fast as possible.

An hour later she was rarely coughing and was brushing on some weird looking powder on her face. I was looping my belt through the loops of my pants and she was laughing.

"I still don't get why girls put on all that makeup. I mean, where does it go. You just dab it on and it disappears into your skin. Like, poof." She pointed a brush at me and laughed.

"And I don't get why guys need to make sure girls know their opinion on makeup. And the belt is crooked from the back." She said knowingly. I started checking and when it wasn't messed up like she had stated the red hair was already on her way to the closet and as I was about to reach her she locked the door and I could hear her chuckling from the other side.

"You lied, Clary. That is not good." I said as a matter of fact and she just scoffed. A few minutes later she opened the door and stepped out wearing a white pantsuit with red rose motives on the pockets of the pants and the collar of the jacket.

Clary was struggling with a small necklace. I swiftly moved behind her and clasped the necklace. She thanked me and went to fix her hair. Before changing she had spent an hour straightening the red locks and now she was combing it into a slick low ponytail. She placed a golden thick ring around her hair to hide the hairband. She slipped on some red high heels and stood up. She was gorgeous. Like absolutely stunning. Words can't describe her.

"Are you ready with your tie or do you need help?" She asked while putting on earrings. I held the ends of the tie sheepishly and she smiled at my confusion. Clary stepped closer and with a few quick movements the tie was perfectly tied.

"Let's go then. I wouldn't want to be late to the studio. Jem is very strict about his show and the schedule." Clary said and grabbed her phone and car keys. She let me drive because she had to deal with some business and she couldn't do that while driving.

"Yes, I get why putting out an album in such short time can be risky but…. No, I…. The sales do not depend on the time of promotion…. Quality is more important than quantity…. I think that it's possible to have good sales with just a small period of promotion. I have seen many scenarios where that has worked.… You are supposed to know that…. I don't care about numbers and you know that.… Don't pin all this on me…." Clary was losing her patience with this person and I feel sorry for the poor guy. She was making hand gestures more frequently and raised her voice slightly every time she talked. I have no idea how it's possible since she was sick just an hour ago.

"You. Are. Supposed. To. Know. This. Shit. Not me. You. So don't go telling my manager that I was the one that made an irrational decision by promising an album in a month.… Even me giving that promise was enough of a promotion. Just rent a few billboards in Times Square and send me the photos. My fans are a promotion way, too. If they get the date, they start tweeting, they go trending and it's done. I'll do a few Instagrams and reveal the album title, album date and photoshoot pictures. How do I know how to promote and as a professional you don't?…. Look, I don't have the whole day to tell you how to do your job so take your college notebooks out if you can find them after all these years and search for the right page.…" That was epic. I don't know what the guy on the other line is saying but Clary is killing it. I smiled slightly as I took a left turn.

"I don't care that you're older than me.… Oh, I should respect my elders. First off, that's an outdated stereotype. And I will not respect elders or people for that matter that don't respond with the same amount of respect towards young people. You can't go around and share your disapproval of my decisions and then demand a proper attitude or treatment or whatever you want to call it from me. That's not how the world works anymore. Just do your job and I'll do mine." She hung up the phone annoyed by the head of promotion her father/manager hired to up the sales of her album. All I've heard is that it's some guy in his forties. Poor guy.

"Can you believe that guy? He thinks I can't pull off a fucking promotion for my album in a week. 'It's a long process, you can't just march in and do as you please.' I'll show him." She said mocking him and took her phone in her hands again. We made it to the studio where James Carstairs does his show and Clary got out of the car.

"Jem! It's so good to see you." Clary said and hugged the guy.

"Well, it has been a long time. 2 months, maybe. We've never been apart that long before. I get why you miss me." The guy answered. Clary looked at him with her eyebrows raised and he just laughed.

"Um, this is Jace, the co-author slash writer of my NEW album. And my bestest best friend." Clary introduced me to the host of the Late Night Show.

"Nice to meet you, man. I'm James but you can call me Jem. You know, cause I consider her friends my friends. Except the motherfucker who ran away to NY so he wouldn't get beat up by me." I shook his hand and we started a light conversation.

"Don't worry, he got a few great punches from Clary, her dad and me. Oh, and her brother, too. But if you want I could go in and land a punch in your name." Clary hit my arm and looked at me firmly.

"Bitch, I will slap you if you do that." She raised her eyebrow and lifted her finger.

"So, I can't land a punch?" I asked her. She took a deep breath in and I stepped back.

"NO. You can't beat him up again." I pouted and she hit me again. "No puppy eyes."

"How have you been?" Jem's mood dropped a little by that question but he answered nonetheless.

"It's been hard. The Tessa thing really hit me once she actually left to New York and moved in with Will and the news came without a stop. I guess we were never meant to be. How about you?"

"I'm not angry anymore. I just want to prove myself more now. I've been working non-stop and I just try not to think about that. What he did... what they did was horrible and on Will's end it was a long-time manipulative process that ended with more than one heartbroken soul. I... I can't believe he could do something like this to anyone, let alone someone he spent a huge part of his last 5 years with. I'm not angry, I'm just hurt and in need of a longer vacation." Clary answered and came in for a hug after admitting that she really wasn't fine just yet. I can't blame her. I would be pissed if someone were to do that to me. Jem also hugged her tightly and she pulled back a few moments later.

"Why don't we go in so you can clean yourself up and get ready for the show." Jem offered and we followed him into the studio. After passing through many confusing hallways we stopped at a door that said Clary's name on it. We got in and closed the door not before getting the information about the starting time and call time.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Clary after she sat down on the sofa.

"I guess we'll never know how I'm actually feeling because I have no idea how I'm feeling and how to continue doing what I do without breaking apart every time I hear his name. But I hope I'll be fine. I just have to put on a good face for a little while and pretend to be fine. After the news dies I'll take a small break. Maybe on fall break." She said and I smiled.

"Do what you have to do but don't keep it together too long. It will change you. Remember to feel when you're with your friends and family. Don't shut down the hurt." I held her hands. She drifted her gaze up to my eyes and smiled thankfully.

"I promise." She looked open and vulnerable. She is really trying.

"Now, let's get you ready. Here is a thermos of tea. You have to drink it. And here is a sheet of pain killers in case your head starts hurting again." She took the tea and took a sip. As soon as the tea hit her tongue she gagged.

"What the fuck is in it? It tastes like a disgusting green smoothie." I laughed at her reaction.

"A little bit of cough syrup. Or something along the line. But you really should drink it. It helps. My mom always used this medicine and it works wonders. How did you not taste it last night?" Her eyes grew big and she looked at me in question.

"I had a stuffed nose last night, remember. I couldn't taste anything. And I'm not drinking it." She is really stubborn.

"Yes, you are. If I don't get to punch Will, you can't leave this room before you drink it." Clary shivered in disgust and chugged the whole thermos of tea at once.

"You wanna know why you can't punch Will?" She asked which sparked my interest. I nodded and she let out and angry breath.

"Tessa's pregnant. That's why." She spit out quickly.

"How do you know that?" I wanted to know.

"Will's close with his grandmother and she told me last night when she called me. That's why she wanted to see me. Will may be close with her but Imogen adores me more than anyone." I sucked in a breath when she mentioned Imogen. That woman has tried to get in touch with me for two years.

"Is everything okay?" Clary asked.

"We're going to see Imogen?" She nodded. "Oh, okay."

"You sure you're okay?" Now I nodded. There was a knock on the door and Clary got called on set. She took her phone, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room. The staff member waited while I put her other things in a pile and locked the door to the room. He then escorted me on set to sit in a chair behind a camera to see her record the skits and the performance for tonight's live audience show. I will be taking part in one of them and then I will join her on the interviews.

The clips will be added to the show in production and since she is the only guest she will have 4 smaller interviews with the skits cut into them. It was 1 in the afternoon when they started and 6 in the evening when they finished. Clary and Jem came to my seat after that to discuss the interview topics and then we hung out until the show was ready to start.

At 7 o'clock I was sitting near the farthest camera in a dark corner and Clary was standing next to me ready to walk out. I took her hand, squeezed it and she gave me her phone to hold. Jem called out her name, she put on a smile and walked out happily.

 **Clary's POV**

Something changed in me after Jace squeezed my hand. I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. He gave me strength to calm down and start the act of being fine.

"Here for an exclusive interview is our tonight's only guest, actress and now a singer as well. Clary Fairchild, everybody." I walked out from behind the camera and sat down on the couch meant for guests.

"It's good to have you back." Jem said.

"It's good to be back." I answered. Now the fun starts.

"A lot has happened since the last time you were here. You moved to New York. You started at a real high school. You are releasing an album next week. And you went through a bad breakup. Is there something I'm missing?" He introduced and asked the first question.

"Yea, a few things. I actually reunited with my old friends and I get to spend a lot more time with them as well as with my family. I did go through a bad breakup but I'm not going to start with that. I had an amazing long weekend with my friends and my brother at a beach. And of course, most importantly I did finish my first album, again." I told him and I felt like I was relaxing with every word. I just have to remember that I'm talking to Jem and I'm not in front of a live studio public and television.

"Again? What do you mean by that?" Jem asked me to elaborate.

"Um, I had finished my album 3 months ago but since I was in a relationship with my songwriter and as everyone knows it ended quickly and badly, so I did not want his name attached to my name any longer so I had to rewrite the whole album. The funny thing is that the decision to release my album on such short notice was a spur of the moment kind of thing and it caused a situation where I had to work a lot to give my fans what I promised. Which was good because it gave me a lot less time to think about Will and especially the betrayed feeling in me that started to destroy me from inside."

"Has knowing what Will did and why he did it changed you in any way?" I could feel that this interview was going to therapeutic for the both of us.

"Of course. I think no-one would be unbothered if they were in the situation I was in. To find out the person you would trust your life with has betrayed that trust is undescribably hurtful and changes your view on life. Sure, I have been involved with cheaters before but those sad endings weren't as hurtful as this one was. It is one thing to play a girl but a whole other level to use a person for personal gain and manipulate for years to get what they want. He had an unhealthy obsession with another woman to the point where he plotted a sketchy scheme to get her and now we're here." Jem started to get anxious, I could feel it. Now is the moment where this interview turns into a conversation of what we went through.

"As many of you know, Tessa, the woman Will cheated on Clary with, cheated on me with Will. She was my long-time girlfriend and my fiancee for two days before everything turned. Clary has got my back for years and so have I had hers. She is my friend and that is exactly the reason we won the friends game last time she was here. I know everything about this small bean and even if the people that made this friendship happen aren't in our group anymore I am closer to her than ever." Jem said and I almost started crying because he was so genuine. I smiled and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"I feel like that is true. I am on an emotional level closer to Jem now that I ever was with Will even though we were together for 6 months and we can't forget the other 5 years when we were best friends and would do anything for each other. Or at least I would've. And a lot of the emotions I felt before, during and after the breakup are documented in my songs. The hurt I put in them is real and the release of it is groundbreakingly beautiful and empowering because that is exactly how I felt. The most touching song is what sets a new tone in the album and as a whole it tells my story, about my journey to where I physically and emotionally am right now, about who I am today and who I aspire to be in the future."

"And of course Will has a small part in my album because he was in reality a huge factor in shaping me to the person I am today. The song I wrote about him is not only lyrically very personal to me but has melted together two very different stories into one big story that in my opinion is raw and full of emotions. The melody is by this amazing musical genius, yet again that's how I feel, but that's beside the point. When I first heard it I immediately thought it was mesmerizing and meant to be musically and lyrically expressed by someone. My initial thought was, you know what, this is a good, if not even a brilliant play on notes and it'd be a shame if no-one heard it. Luckily, the author was on board with sharing it and that's all I can say. Because some things are better left secret." I said and glanced in the direction I knew Jace was at. He was smiling and it encouraged me to continue.

"You revealed Jace to be your songwriter in one of the messiest lives on Instagram I have ever seen. What was going on in your head that made you turn your bedroom into a water park?" Jem asked and chuckled at the question. I let out a light laugh and started thinking back to the moment.

"In that moment, I was absolutely content with where I was, who I was and who I was with. I was happy, I didn't think about the drama caused by Will, I didn't think about the drama caused by this bottle blonde chick Kaelie and her sister. I didn't think about the rumors it would start. I was me and I was over the moon happy. If you're surrounded by people that support you, have supported you and you feel safe with them, that's all you need."

"I didn't start acting because I wanted to be famous or I wanted to be in the spotlight at all times. I didn't start singing because I felt the need to have more awards or more recognition. I didn't start it all to have what I have, although I don't mind having all this. I started because I loved performing, acting, singing, even dancing. I loved the feeling it gave me. This little tingling in the back of my neck that many would associate with ASMR. I loved it. And I worked hard to show everyone I love it." I said and everyone was stunned by my honesty about my career path.

"And with that inspirational journey of realization let's see what happens when two people with a whole lot of liquid baggage and a whole lot of sexual tension get stuck in an elevator. Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale are happy to show you."

 **Jon's POV**

Clary was in LA doing a press tour for her album and Jace was with her. For some reason I have a feeling something is going on between them but I could as well be horribly wrong. Everyone is at Clary's house watching The Late Night Show with James Carstairs, where Clary is giving an interview.

The show started about 7 minutes ago and so far Clary has given out information about the album, the breakup and why she chose her career path. And she managed to stay all smiles through all of that. How she does that I have no idea. Maybe it's all an act, maybe she really has moved on.

"And with that inspirational journey of realization let's see what happens when a heartbroken person goes to a therapy session to get some closure. Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale are more than happy to show you." James said and a setting of an office turned on.

"Wait, what? Since when is Jace a TV star." Izzy asked loudly after seeing the picture on the TV.

"I have no idea." I answered, eyes clued on the screen in anticipation of what's going to happen.

Clary was wearing now a blue pantsuit, glasses and her hair was in a neat ponytail. She stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. The camera zoomed out to show Jace sitting in an armchair and pointing to the couch as he saw Clary enter. Jace was wearing an all black suit and his hair looked more put together than on most days.

"Damn, Jace looks good. Very good." Izzy said cuddled into Simon's arms. Yeah, they're a thing now. Ever since the weekend at the beach. Anyway, Simon coughed to let Iz know he was there. Izzy turned her face to Simon's and kissed him.

"Please, not in front of your brother." Alec protested seeing the action. Izzy turned her face to see his brother and grinned at him.

"Shut up!" I said trying to see the scene. Clary had already kicked her white Louboutain shoes off her feet and laid down on the couch. Jace took a laptop and quickly typed something.

"So, Clarissa. How are you feeling?" Jace asked and the crowd let out surprised breaths.

"Been better." Clary answered.

"And what's bothering you? Start with the smaller things." Jace asked and Clary took a deep breath in.

"I just moved across the country, reconnected with my old friends, found out my boyfriend cheated on me, I am pissed at my brother because he took my second set of keys to himself to sneak into my house when I am not there. I don't know, overall I just feel a bit shitty." Clary said and I spit out the sip of water I had just taken.

"How does she know?" I asked myself loudly.

"Probably because you're not the most subtle person I have met. Actually, you are the dumbest person I have met. Did you really think she..." I threw a handful of popcorn at Izzy. She squeeled and yelled at me.

"See, what did I just tell you? You're dumb. If I were you, I wouldn't throw shit around." Izzy exclaimed.

"And what makes you smarter than me?" I asked her, genuinely interested in her answer.

"I am not the one cleaning the popcorn off the ground." She said grinning.

"And what does that have to do with... Ooohh, yeah... What?" Izzy laughed at my realisation. And so did the crowd in the TV.

I turned my eyes back to the TV and for some reason Jace was suddenly shirtless, there was a ripped up teddy bear on the floor and Clary was laughing. And the scene ended.

 **Jace's POV**

The scene ended and the audience cheered. Clary and I were now both sitting on the couch and wearing the clothes we were wearing before the scene started.

"Wow, not an ending you would expect right? That's based on a true story, right?" Jem said and Clary nodded.

"Yes. My twin brother, who is supposed to be smarter than me because he is older and he says it all the time actually ripped apart his teddy bear when I told him it wasn't a real bear." Clary said and Jem laughed.

"And if there were a book about that, what would it be called?" Jem quickly asked.

"Probably 'Scared, Shirtless and 6 years old' or 'I can't believe it doesn't breathe'" Clary said and I completely lost it.

"Now, you two make the duo behind Clary's new album. How was it like working together?" Jem started the second part of the interviews after everyone had calmed down.

"Our work ethic is a lot alike, so it went pretty smoothly, I think." Clary answered first giving me room to elaborate.

"It did. It takes a lot of work for people that don't work well together to come up with ideas, but since we know each other so well, our way to the end product was quicker and more effective." I said and Clary looked at me intensely, listening to my every word.

"Like I said before, it's important to surround yourself with people you can trust and this certainly helped with the process of working our ideas into one whole. I could share my thoughts, emotions, secrets to break a barrier that is usually between a writer and a performer, where some things are not revealed in the process of writing and thus the end product is not something that tells an entire story." She explained further.

"And you wrote all the songs together?" We shook our heads.

"There are two songs on the album that I wrote by myself, completely alone. I felt like that's what I had to do. To get it all out." Clary said.

"I actually haven't heard them. I only know the songs we wrote and recorded together. I'm really offended that I haven't even heard the album yet, Clary." I said acting offended and she smiled.

"Some things are better left secret. And the release party is in two days. I'm sure you can wait that long." I smiled back to her and tried the puppy eyes but she didn't change her mind.

"Alright, I have a picture of the cover of your album here. And I'm pretty sure this is one of the most gorgeous covers I've seen. How did your photographer manage to get this photo?" Jem asked.

"My mom actually shot this. And to answer your question, she is amazing at her job. She knows what cameras are capable of, and what her subjects are capable of. I have to say working with her professionally for the first time was great. She really listened to what I wanted to achieve with the cover. I mean, my mom's a great artist, am I right?" Clary explained and the audience cheered when she asked the question.

"So, what's up with the name of the album?" Jem asked.

"Um, I said in the Instagram live that my album will be my truth and the truth starts with me naming the album Clarissa, since that's my name. I am Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, the kid many looked up to while I worked at Disney. The kid that disappeared as surprisingly as I started. A year after I was done with Disney, I came back to the spotlight, but as Clary Fairchild. Clary is one of my nicknames and Fairchild is my mother's name. So that's why the album is called Clarissa and not Truth or something like that." Clary said and the audience was baffled.

The interview went on and all the skits were shown. There was a skit where Clary and Jem did a Soundtrack to Friendship with many songs that fit the theme. Then Clary performed her lead single for the album called Change. The stage lit up and Clary stood there in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was sparkling and huge and very well made. It looked like an almost white wedding gown. And her hair was in perfect curls just like before. And then she started singing.

 _When I was young I would look in the mirror_

 _Didn't know it then but now it couldn't be clearer_

 _That I remember being filled with such wonder_

 _Before learning that the world can be harsher_

 _Ooh, ooh_

 _Who you love or the colour of your skin_

 _Or the place that you were born and grew up in_

 _Shouldn't decide how you will be treated_

 _'Cause we're all the same when everybody's breathing_

 _Waiting for a change to set us free_

 _Waiting for the day when you can be you and I can be me_

 _Waiting for hope to come around_

 _Waiting for the day when hate is lost and love is found_

 _Waiting for a change, waiting for a change_

 _Change, change_

 _For all the brave and the souls who went before us_

 _Stand tall, then proudly lift your voices_

 _Let 'em know who we are and our choices_

 _And one day we won't have to sing this chorus_

 _Waiting for a change to set us free_

 _Waiting for the day when you can be you and I can be me_

 _Waiting for hope to come around_

 _Waiting for the day when hate is lost and love is found_

 _Waiting for a change, waiting for a change_

 _Change (oh), change (hold on)_

 _Waiting for a change, change_

 _When I was young I would look in the mirror_

 _Didn't see it then but now_ _it couldn't be clearer_

She finished singing and I couldn't be more proud of her. Her voice was powerful in all the right places. And she sang with her heart, as one should. She thanked the audience for listening and Jem walked up to her.

"Clary Fairchild everybody! Her debut album Clarissa drops next Friday. Good night!" Jem said and a music track started. I stepped closer to them to join the conversation.

"You did good, Jace." Clary said and gave me a hug in her huge dress. I kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear that I was proud of her. She took a step back and smiled at me.

"Great job, man. Especially for the first time being on live television." Jem said and shook my hand. We talked for a few more minutes and then went our separate ways. Clary and I walked back to the dressing room and she changed out of her dress and had a member of the staff put it in her car.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her considering she was sick less than 24 hours ago.

"Better. My head has a dull ache but nevertheless I feel good." She answered and I gathered our things while she rested on the couch.

"Come on, let's go home." I said after I was done. She stood up and we walked out to the car. Halfway on our way Clary had fallen asleep and I smiled to myself.

When we arrived at the house, I carried Clary in and laid her down on her bed. After one last look at her, I switched off the lights and went back to my room to take a quick shower before going to bed. I was drying my hair with a towel when I heard the door open.

"Couldn't sleep." Clary said and cuddled into my bed. I soon followed her and fell asleep not long after her.

 **Hey!**

 **I am back. For now. Hope you like this chapter and as always, any feedback is welcome.**

 **Love.**


	10. My family

**Chapter 10-** **My family**

 **A week later**

 **Simon's POV**

Clary's album release party is tonight and she is making all of us go. So here we are. 7 AM on a Friday morning at LAX. And so freaking tired. But no one is complaining because we all got a free trip to LA and there is nothing bad about that. Right? And we get to miss school today.

"I see them." Izzy said loudly and woke us up a bit more. Indeed, Clary and Jace were standing a few feet away now and came closer to hug us. You know, since they haven't seen us since last week and they probably missed us.

"Clary, I really hate you right now. You got us on a fucking night flight. I couldn't sleep at all. So now I need a bed and a nap. I promise I'll wake up before the premiere but until then don't bother finding me." Jon said grumpily and Clary snickered a little.

We got into the cars. One being driven by Clary, the other by Jace and drove to her house here in LA. To tell the truth I never thought this house was much bigger than the ones we've already seen but somehow it was bigger than those two together. Before letting us get some sleep, Jace and her gave us a quick tour. The house was immaculate but at the same time very comfortable. The walls were all white and the floors were dark and wooden. And the furniture was beige, white, brown, tan and all similar colors. Kinda bohemian. But at the same time very contemporary. Clean lines and some misfits. Overall, clean.

There were a lot of halls and foyers and it's easy to get lost. Clary lead us to our bedrooms and left us alone. I was closing the light blocking curtains when Izzy stepped into my room and got in the bed. I got in as well and she cuddled into me immediately.

"Have you been working out?" Iz asked and I laughed.

"A little, maybe..." I answered and she giggled.

"That's good, you taking care of yourself. I like it." She said and I shoved her gently.

"Well, it's good you like it." I said and pulled her into a kiss. It was soft and I felt her lips form a smile against mine. She stopped and pulled away smiling.

"We better get some sleep." She said and cuddled right back into me.

"I love you." Izzy said so quietly playing with my fingers. I smiled softly. She was the perfect human being. I couldn't imagine ever losing her.

"I love you, too." I said and kissed her head right before we both fell asleep.

 **Clary's POV**

Everyone went to take a nap, leaving Jace and I up alone. That's not good. Or is it? I don't even know anymore. I want to be near him but at the same time, keep my distance. Be his friend.

"Here is your coffee and here... is... your French toast." Jace said placing a cup and a plate in front of me while sitting next to me by the kitchen island. Ever since I was sick at the start of the week, something has changed in me. But I can't put my finger on it.

"So, what's on the schedule today?" He asked. I jumped out of my thoughts and took a quick sip of coffee.

"Well, after we finish breakfast, we have to go pick up our outfits for tonight. We have to stop by the office, too. Some business needs to be handled. Then, I have to stop by Imogen's place for lunch. And that's pretty much it out on the town. We'll come back here, wake everyone up and start getting ready. The glam team arrives at 2 PM. I have booked 2 make up artists and 2 hairstylists. That should be enough to get ready by 6 for the red carpet." I said quickly getting him up to speed with everything.

"How long's the event?" He asked.

"I have planned half an hour for the red carpet and one and a half hours for the main event and some meet and greets. Did you have any plans?" Jace nodded while taking a bite out of his toast.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could have dinner." He said and I felt my eyes get bigger. He immediately started shifting around.

"I'm sorry, I just thought we could celebrate the album by having dinner. I didn't mean anything... by that. Umm, yeah..." He got out and I laughed a little.

"Yeah, sure. Why not. 9 PM or a bit later? I know this great place that is open until midnight..." I said quickly trying to move past the awkwardness.

"You know what?" He suggested. I looked at him in question. "I'll take care of it. You have so much to worry about today. Take that as a thank you, for this opportunity."

"What opportunity? You are good at writing songs. I should be thankful for you helping me in the first place. I meant it when I said you were a musical genius." Jace smiled and gave me a quick hug and gathered our dishes. It came as a surprise that we had already finished breakfast. He rinsed and washed the dishes and put them on the rack to dry. He turned around and the both of us went upstairs to get dressed. Since we have become so close that it is nearly impossible for us to be in separate rooms for more than an hour we are staying in the same bedroom. Shocker. All our friends know by now that we are inseparable.

"What to wear, what to wear?" Jace asked himself looking at his clothes on the hangers in my closet. I walked closer to him and looked at the rather small amount of clothes he took with him onthis week-long trip. I took a pair of black jeans, a nice white shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of black shoes and handed them to him.

"Wear these. Right now we are going casual. The lunch is not formal and so isnt the business meeting so you can keep all your fancy clothes for another time." He thanked me and started to change. I went back to my clothes and picked out a black jumpsuit and some Louboutain shoes. I put them on and added a necklace, a leather jacket and earrings to my outfit and deemed myself appropriate. I went back to the bedroom where Jace was already waiting, walked to my makeup table and put on some mascara and red lipstick. Five minutes later we were in the car and Jace was driving us to Magnuss studio, where our outfits for tonight are ready for picking up.

As soon as we arrived at the studio we got out of the car and went in. Magnus was sitting in his armchair waiting for us and stood up as soon as we walked in.

"Biscuit! Golden Boy! So nice of you to show up." He laughed and hugged us both. Jace was a bit hesitant to the hug but warmed up after a few seconds. Magnus went to the clothing rack and handed Jace 3 clothing bags with hangers.

"There you go. The white bag is yours, Biscuit and the black bag is for you, Goldie." Magnus said flamboyantly.

"But the gray one?" I asked. Magnus smiled before answering.

"For our new model of course. Custom made by me for the beautiful Isabelle. She'll thank me later." Magnus said and Jace smiled.

"And what are you going to wear?" I asked and Magnus played hurt.

"And whats the fun in spoiling my outfit for you now. I won't tell you unless Beyonce is riding on the back of a dinosaur in Times Square." I laughed and did not try to pry more. After a few minutes of simple chatting we said our goodbyes and left Magnus to work. Jace placed the clothes on the backseat of the car and drove us to our next destination. The office building is a tall glass tower with my label on the top floors. We went to the reception table where a brunette girl was chatting on her phone. She didn't notice us, so Jace cleared his throat.

"Hello there, handsome." I rolled my eyes as soon as she said that.

"Sorry, not interested." Jace said and I cleared my throat as soon as he said that. He looked at me and gave me a look that said that he really is not interested. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

"And why might that be?" The girl asked pushing her assets to where they can be seen. Jace looked at me as soon as she did that and made a face like he was about to throw up. I laughed and turned to the girl.

"Because he has a girlfriend." The girl looked between Jace and I and realized something.

"I sure hope it's not you." The girl said and I smiled with my eyes filling with anger.

"Excuse me?" I questioned and the girl snickered.

"I mean you're short and that perfect little outfit you have going on ain't fooling anyone. Maybe you." After she said that, I smiled at her. She is going down.

"I am here to see Mrs. Penhallow so if you dont mind, let her know that her 11 o'clock appointment is here." She took the phone hesistantly and called Jia's secretary. At the same time a delivery of posters with my face came in and the girls face dropped as she put the phone down.

"Go on through. She's waiting for you." The girl, Anna, as I now read from her nametag let us through the gates. We walked in the elevator and I pushed the button to the top floor. When we got to the top and the elevator doors opened, Jia was waiting by her office door.

"Clary, Jace, come on in." She called and we stepped in her office. It was clean and white and for Jace probably very pleasing to look at as he walked in baffled.

"The pre-sales made records and I have no doubt that the sales will increase even more after the release of the album. The seats for the premiere are sold out and we had a section added for last minute buyers. Front row seats and a gift bag. The red carpet is being set up right now. The posters are being approved by the design manager as we speak and will be headed to the venue in the next 10 minutes." Jia started speaking as soon as we sat down in the sitting area of her office.

"The posters look great, by the way. They arrived like 5 minutes ago so I caught a glimpse of them in the foyer." Jia smiled and went to get some papers from her table.

"On with the business. Because the album is already such a hit, the board has decided to up your percentage of the sales from 60 to 70 per cent per album sold of which the same 10 per cent will go to the charity of your choice and instead of giving Mr. Herondale also 10 per cent, he now gets 20 per cent, leaving you with 50 per cent instead of 40 as we discussed earlier. Of course you are free to do anything with your percentage of the sales. Do you agree with the board or do you want to make changes?" Jia said and I nodded after she asked the question. I read through the contract by which the money of the sales will be shared and wrote in some notes.

"I have some changes to make since I now get a bigger portion of the sales money. So, 30 per cent will go to the label, instead of 40, which is fine by me, if the board has decided that. However, from my 70 per cent, I would like to give 20 per cent to charity and split the other 50 per cent with Mr. Herondale so the both of us get 25 per cent. In addition, for every single sold, the label still gets 40 per cent but for every single Mr. Herondale has written with me, he will get 40 per cent and the other 20 will be split between the charity and me. That's all." I said and Jia went to the computer to change the numbers in the contract. As soon as she was done, she printed it out, gave each of us a copy to read through and after that we signed the three contracts, leaving one in the office and both Jace and I taking one copy to ourselves.

After signing, Jia went to get the paperwork for dividing the money, where we had to add our bank accounts to which money will be sent after the pre-sales end and after selling 1 million copies of the album and each of the singles. The pre-sales end at 11.59 PM and the money has to be sent half an hour after sales end. We finished the paperwork for that and the last thing to do was to pay Jace for writing the songs. Jia went back to her table and got more of the paperwork.

"The album is finished so the last thing to do before the launch is to pay the songwriters. Since you are the only other songwriter for Clarys album, you get an equal pay of 50 per cent from the label and 50 per cent from Clary's management and Clary gets her payment of 50 per cent from the label and 50 per cent from her management. For every co-written song the price is 1 million and for every written song 2 million dollars so for a 10 song album of which you wrote 5 and co-wrote 4 you get 14 million dollars and Clary gets 6 million dollars. Of course Clary also gets paid for recording and performing the songs, but those papers were already signed when she came to the label. Now, sign here and here." Jace looked at me in disbelief that he was about to be a millionaire and I smiled sweetly and nodded for him to sign the papers and recieve his money.

Jace took the pen in his left hand, read the contract and hesitantly signed the papers. After we signed the business meeting ended and the atmosphere changed to a light one.

"Jia, I actually have a complaint as well." I said and Jia looked at me a little bit scared.

"Well, go on." She said after a while of me not saying anything.

"It's the girl behind the reception table, Anna. She is not fit for the job. First, she didn't notice us coming in and walking towards the table as she was texting on her phone. Second, the first thing she did was not what her job description says she should. Instead of politely greeting us she immediately started flirting with Jace.Third, she insulted me, which is not that big of a deal if you ask me but could be for someone else. Fourth, she wore way too revealing clothes and after seeing Jace, she pushed her assets forward even more. If it were anyone else, it would've been completely disgraceful and even more-so damaging to the reputation of the building and the label."

"Lucky for her, neither of us were interested and found the situation quite amusing. Or disgusting in Jace's point of view. My suggestion is to have a chat with her or even fire her. This kind of behavior is something damaging to women's reputation as a whole. And to the company's reputation. I do not stand by this." I stated confidently. Jia looked at me worried and took a long breath in.

"I'm sorry. This is unacceptable. She's fired. Let her know when you go out." She replied disappointment clearly in her voice.

"She is my sister's daughter, I knew she had a personality but I didn't realize she couldn't be professional for eight hours a day." She explained her worry.

"I'm sure she'll learn. We have to get going now. We have another meeting. I'll let her know. Should I send her up here?" I asked and Jia nodded. We said goodbye and Jia went back to her desk to work.

The elevator doors opened back in the foyer and we walked back to the reception table. The girl was yet again on her phone so Jace cleared his throat again. The girl looked up and gulped. Now she knew who I was.

"Ms. Fairchild, I am so sorry for my behavior earlier. I..." I cut her off by lifting my hand.

"Sorry is not going to make everything alright again. Mrs. Penhallow is made aware of your actions and she has requested me to let you know you are fired. She is waiting for you in her office." I told her and her face dropped.

"This is a professional work environment and your behavior was over the line. Neither of us stand by this lack of etiquette in personal or professional life. Your actions were offensive, impolite and overall damaging to the reputation of the company, yourself and women everywhere. I hope that you are capable of learning acceptable behaviour in the future and not make a fool of yourself." Jace added and the girl was embarrassed to be told that by a man.

The way Jace told her what she did wrong in such a respectful way was impressive. He didn't make her feel any worse than she already did. He didn't insult her and most importantly made sure that she understood that this was a situation to be learned from. Hopefully she learns from it.

We left the building and went back to the car. Jace opened the door for me and then sat in himself.

"To Imogen's?" He asked and I nodded. I gave him the address and he typed it in the GPS to get directions. He started driving. I looked at him and he sensed that because he looked at me for a second before turning back to the road.

"What?" He gently laughed.

"I didn't know you could be so politically correct and sensitive at the same time. And use complicated vocabulary while doing that." I stated and he smiled.

"So I have to act as a dumb blonde jerk who plays football?" He asked. I smiled sweetly.

"No. It's great, that you are capable of holding an intelligent conversation. I could've never had that with Will. He wasn't that woke about the problems in the world. He was or is kinda dumb." I laughed. Jace joined me and looked at me while rolling his eyes jokingly.

"In modern society it is important to know what is going on because if you make one wrong move, you are cancelled. But it is also important to know that you can't please everyone. There will always be someone not happy with what your doing. Staying true to yourself is the fundamental stone to which everything you believe in should be built upon." Jace said and my eyes widened at that. I opened my mouth a few times to say something but couldn't figure out what to say.

"I'm speechless. Really. You are really really really amazing. When did that happen?" I asked. He chuckled and turned his eyes to me.

"Probably while you were away for years. Jon was a great friend but I missed you. Always have. I didn't have anyone to have petty fights with. You were always someone I looked forward to talking to because you weren't scared to tell the truth and call me stupid. Jon just didn't want to fight with me. So, I started reading." He explained.

"Awwww, you missed me. That made me so so happy right now. Wittle Jacey missed me." I laughed and he shoved me lightly before joining my laughter. I teased him for a little while to which he didn't hesitate to respond every single time. In no time we made it to Imogen's house and Jace stopped the car. We got out and I knocked on the front door. Imogen opened the door after a few moments and smiled after seeing me.

"Ah, Clary. It's so good to see you again. And who is this dapper young man?" Imogen asked after giving me a warm hug.

"Hello, I'm Jonathan Herondale and you must be the Imogen Clary couldn't stop talking about last night." Jace said and Imogen stared at him.

"Right. You look so much like Celine." Imogen muttered and let us in her house.

"That would be accurate since Celine is my mother." Jace said as we sat down by the dining table.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you." She said and Jace nodded.

"That you have but for some reason my father told me not to respond to you. I wanted to. But I'm guessing that my father has some bad blood with you." Jace said and I made a face telling him to shut up.

"That is true. Years ago I abandoned your father, Stephen, because he married Celine and had a baby, you. I never approved of their relationship because your father cheated on his wife, Amatis, with your mother, Celine. A few years ago I found out what relly happened. Your father never cheated. He is faithful. But Amatis on the other hand wanted to hide the things she had done by framing your father. Celine and Stephen went to the same school years ago and worked in the same company. They still do, I believe." Imogen said and Jace nodded.

"Anyway, Amatis was looking for a bigger scandal at the time. She sold the story of your father cheating on her so the story of her money laundering would stay under the surface. She filed for divorce and got most of Stephen's fortune, because the media believed her. A few months after the divorce, Amatis was arrested and convicted for many serious crimes, including identity theft, insurance fraud, tax debts and attempted murder. Long before that she was fired from your father's company for becoming a liability." I didn't even know this part of the story. I knew she was convinced for laundering money but the other crimes were a surprise for me too.

"At first I didn't think apologizing to your father would be a great idea. But a smart young woman convinced me that blood is blood and I should make up with your father. So I tried, but he refused. And so did Celine. I made a decision years ago in the heat of the moment without all the facts. So I tried to talk to you because you knew nothing about me, but you didn't respond. And now you're here." Imogen was full of remorse and happiness at the same time. Jace took a breath in and said something completely surprising.

"Your rash decision was indeed uncalled for. As soon as Clary said we were going to see Will's grandmother Imogen I knew who you were. I knew a little bit of the story. Only that you abandoned my father years ago. I walked in here with a wish of wanting to get to know you and I stand by it. My parents' bad blood doesn't mean I have any prejudices about who you are. Of course I thought that you were a bad person for cutting Stephen out of your life but people change. And I believe you have. And I'll let my parents know that your wish to reconnect is genuine and has no ulterior motives." I smiled and he looked at me nervous about what was going to happen next. I took his hand into mine under the table and he relaxed visibly

I held his hand under the table for the rest of the lunch. The remaining time we spent at Imogen's was filled with light but still intelligent conversation and soon it was time for us to go get ready for tonight. Yet again we said goodbye and now drove back to my house.

I stepped in the quiet house while Jace was getting the clothes from the backseat carefully so they won't wrinkle. I chuckled and walked upstairs. I opened the first door where someone was staying. Jon's room. Great.

"Wake up!" I yelled as I jumped on his bed. Jon jumped up and fell out of the bed. I heard a loud thump and a few seconds later Jon's cranky face rose from the bedside.

"Seriously! Are you out of your fucking mind?" He yelled at me but I was already on my way out of the room.

Next up, Izzy. I opened the door to her room but it was empty. Fine. She's up already.

I walked to Simon's room and opened the door to see Simon and Izzy making out on the bed. I opened my mouth and my eyes widened.

"I guess you don't need waking up, since you're already having fun." I said loudly and they immediately pulled a blanket over their heads.

"Clary, get out!" Izzy yelled and threw a pillow at me. I closed the door as fast as I could and moved on to Alec's room.

"Alec, rise and shine!" I pulled open the curtains letting the sun shine right in his face. He made weird noises and threw a pillow in my face.

"I guess throwing pillows is a Lightwood trademark." I cheered and threw the pillow back at him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes grumpily. I laughed and moved on to Maia's room.

"Wake up, Wolfie." I sang and Maia told me to fuck myself.

"You know someone told that to this guy and he shoved his dick..." I said and Maia sat up with a disgusted face.

"Eww, get out." I laughed and closed the door. I knew Jordan was already up because he had to work at the venue. And everyone else lives in LA. After stopping by my room I walked back downstairs and found 5 very angry faces explaining Jace the cruel ways I woke them up.

"She jumped on my bed and almost gave me a fucking heart attack." Jon exclaimed. Izzy cut in.

"She doesn't know what knocking is. She walked in on Simon and I. Please tell me you'll teach her some manners." Izzy begged Jace as Alec began to speak.

"She opened the curtains without telling me she was doing so and then she threw a pillow at me." Alec complained and then Maia opened her mouth to speak.

"The little bitch made a reference to a guy fucking himself after I told her to do it. She is the most disgusting person I have ever met." Maia shaked her own body in disgust and I laughed.

"Clary, we need to have a little chat. It is very rude of you to wake them up like this. I would've been crueler. Like water in the face or starting a pillow fight. But the black salami was great." Jace laughed and everyone started shoving him.

"Okay, I'm sorry for waking you up and walking in unannounced but the glam team arrives in 10 minutes and we need to start getting ready." After hearing that everyone scrambled out to take a quick shower and Jace and I started making food for them.

The food was ready in 15 minutes and they quickly ate their food and went to get their hair and makeup done. Not the boys of course.

"Izzy, I have something for you." I took the gray garment bag and opened the zipper to reveal her dress for tonight. Iz squealed and started thanking me endlessly.

"It's custom made by Magnus for you. He wants you to wear it tonight." Izzy thank me once more and calmed down so her makeup and hair could be finished.

When Maia and Izzy had their look finished they stood up and went to put on their clothes. Maia got her dress a few weeks ago from Magnus because he had a moment of inspiration and couldn't wait to see her wear it so he sent it over to NY and had her send him a picture.

It was 3 PM now and I had 2 hours to get ready. I ordered a smoothie earlier and was drinking it while my hair and makeup was getting done. 1 and a half hours later my hair was in perfect curls and my makeup was effectively making my natural appearance shine. I had a red lip and bold liner on. My face was contoured to perfection. I went upstairs to put my dress on.

I opened the garment bag and took out the dress. It was a huge black tulle dress with multiple layers. The sleeves are off the shoulders. The dress is flowing and seems light but to tell the truth it's quite heavy. I put it on and looked myself in the mirror. The train is long and the bodice holds up against my curves perfectly. I put on black strappy heels and a diamond necklace that covers half of my neck. And I was ready.

At that moment Jace walked in the room in his fully black suit with a tie in his hands. He walked towards me and handed it to me. I took it and tied it for him. When I was done I looked him in the eyes. They were so pretty. Were they always this golden?

"You look absolutely heavenly." Jace whispered and stepped closer to me. I smiled and so did he.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." I responded and he chuckled.

"We should get going." I told him quietly. He took my hand in one of his and grabbed my small bag in the other. He lead me out of my room and down the stairs where everyone was already waiting. Izzy was wearing a glittery gold dress which hanged loosely and at the same time tightly against her curves and Maia's navy dress looked amazing on her. The dress resembled a long trench coat with the sleeves off the shoulders. The boys were wearing dark blue and black suits with white shirts.

Jace lead me to the car that was taking us to the venue. The first car would be me and Jace, since my dress is so big no one else would fit in it. The second car will have Izzy, Simon, Maia, Jon and Alec. It was a bigger car so they would have more than enough room. And the last car will come from the hotel mom, dad, Celine and Stephen are at.

In a 10 minutes we arrived where the event was taking place at and it looked great. Jace and I had a light conversation until Bat opened the door to our car to let us out at 6 o'clock. Jordan was now waiting near the car that had everyone else in it. He would be walking the carpet with them because even though he was my bodyguard, he was also my friend.

I stepped on the carpet and Jace followed. He held onto my waist and was by my side during one half of the carpet. From the corner of my eye I saw our friends and parents walking behind us. When we reached the middle, Jace and I stopped to pose separately and wait for them to pose all together. After a while they reached us and we took a lot of group shots. Both Jace and I posed with our families. Soon the carpet was over and we were inside the theater.

The event started with a set of visuals and when they ended I walked in the middle of the stage to perform. Jace sat behind the white grand piano and the two spotlights hit both of us. He began playing the piano gently.

I stood closer to the microphone and began singing. An orchestra joined in little by little to Jace's piano.

 _I'm trying to hold my breath_

 _Let it stay this way_

 _Can't let this moment end_

 _You set off a dream in me_

 _Getting louder now_

 _Can you hear it echoing?_

 _Take my hand_

I lifted my right hand to waist height.

 _Will you share this with me?_

 _'Cause darling without you_

I moved my hand back to where it was before.

 _All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

 _All the stars we steal from the nightsky_

 _Will never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

 _Towers of gold are still too little_

I lifted both my hands in front of me as if I was holding something.

 _These hands could hold the world but it'll_

 _Never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

The dark and light blue visuals began behind me. I began moving my hands in front of me more, moving my dress with them every once in a while.

 _For me_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, for me_

 _For me_

Two dancers in long airy white dresses walked on the stage and started their routine.

 _Never enough_

 _Never enough_

 _Never enough_

 _For me_

 _For me_

 _For me_

I grabbed the microphone stand with my hands. Gold sparks started showing in the visuals

 _All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

 _All the stars we steal from the nightsky_

 _Will never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

 _Towers of gold are still too little_

 _These hands could hold the world but it'll_

 _Never be enough_

 _Never be enough_

I grabbed the microphone and moved in front of the stage with the spotlight following me.

 _For me_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, never_

 _Never, for me_

 _For me_

 _Never enough_

 _Never, never_

 _Never enough_

 _Never, never_

 _Never enough_

The dancers left.

 _For me_

 _For me_

 _For me_

The orchestra stopped playing and the visuals ended.

 _For me_

The crowd started cheering and stood up. Jace walked beside me and the dancers walked back on the stage. Izzy and Maia came with flowers and gave them to the dancers. After that they walked off the stage. Izzy and Maia came back with bigger bouquets and gave both Jace and I one. I hugged Izzy after she gave me the flowers.

"That was amazing." She whispered with tears in her eyes. I hugged her once more and then gave a hug to Maia. After a few minutes the piano was moved off the stage, the crowd was sitting again and I was the only one on the stage.

"Thank you for the warm welcome. I never in my right mind would've thought I would be standing here and starting a singing career. But here I am. And I am proud of everyone that helped me along the way." I started my speech.

"I am the person here today because of the hurt, the happiness, the experiences I've been through. Is it the complicated multilayered manipulation that went on for years and culminated only recently. Is it the constant self-doubt I have because of rumors, hatred and Instagram comments. Or is it the love and happiness I feel whenever I'm around people that have been my supporters from day one."

"I believe it's all of it that has shaped me into the 18 year old I am today. If it wasn't for heartbreak and the constant hatred coming from the other half I wouldn't have worked half as much to prove everyone how wrong he is. He called me a talentless people using snake but now I'm here and he isn't. She called me a lazy and ugly bitch but I'm still here. For every bad thing, there's thousands of good things. She called me a fat cancelled nobody. But he called me a beautiful successful woman. I think that the good always weighs out the bad. No matter what."

"People have too much power over everyone else. Social media has become the root of all our problems. We have it in our minds that if we don't reach those standards we are worthless. But we aren't. We don't have to be perfect, we have to be happy and confident in ourselves. We have to stand by our decisions, our behavior but not stoop to the level where we become disgraceful and disrespectful. Women have the right to use their body the way they want to. But making those decisions that seem right in our heads may lead to the problems social media and media overall is covering so much but still so little that people don't make up their own opinions."

"Media is moving towards a more monopolistic way of ruling everything. If every news outlet is controlled by one person or one company we reach the point where different opinions are oppressed and often don't even see the light of day. It is important to make up your mind on different subjects and not let the media control every aspect of our lives. Reading news and staying up to date is important but for a clear view of modern society problems we need to get information from different sources to have our own opinion about a topic."

"Don't take what I say as a crystal clear truth. Analyze it a create your own way of seeing it. Seeing hatred hurts but seeing happiness makes us happy. I tried to push out every negative thing in my life but didn't succeed. Maybe because it is important for the sake of your mental clarity to not life on a world made of sugar and rainbows. You need salt to make sugar taste sweeter and there can't be a rainbow without rain."

"My sugar and rainbows is the family I have created around me. My family and friends, who make me happy, who know if something is wrong or not, who have also helped me grow into the person I am today. Family isn't something you're born into. It's something you have the opportunity of creating around you. I don't consider my friends as my friends. They are as much part of my family as my blood is. I don't have two separate families, I have one real one. Not just my blood, but my heart as well."

"I found the good in them and heartbreak is necessary to find the good in your life. I learned that. And I believe that as Alex Russo's mom told her, every heartbreak takes you closer to happily ever after. We just have to find it in ourselves to get back on our feet to look for our princes and princesses."

"Sadly, life isn't a fairytale. We have to accept that nobody's perfect but we have to be happy with what we have. Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look past the imperfections. Imperfections are what make us unique. Embrace them."

"I wouldn't be standing here in front of a whole theater if it weren't for my sugar and rainbows. I want to thank every single one of you for having my back and for standing beside me when needed. For helping me create my own story, my own dream and for not giving up when I was ready to. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to my family. I love you." I finished my speech and got another standing ovation. I stood on the stage in my huge dress for a little while before going backstage where I was immediately given a huge hug by my family.

During the rest of the event I performed Change and Stone Cold. When the official part was over I had a quick meetgreet with the VIP ticket holders. It was so emotional and everyone looked so good. After that was over it was a little over 8 o'clock and Jace and I went back to the car. Jace told the driver something before entering the car and we started driving. He handed me a small bag while smiling.

"Put that on. I think it would be difficult to eat dinner in this dress." He requested. I looked at the size of the bag and chuckled.

"I hope you didn't get me lingerie because I'd freeze to death during dinner." He laughed as I took a black jumpsuit out of the bag.

"Oh, wrong bag." He joked earning a shove for that.

"It feels so good to wear normal clothes again." I sighed after changing. I usually would feel uncomfortable changing in front of a guy but for some reason Jace makes me feel at ease.

"I also got you a pair of sneakers." He said and I smiled immediately.

"Thank you so so so so much. My feet are about to fall off because I couldn't reach them to take the heels off earlier." He handed me the white sneakers and I quickly slid them on.

"And makeup wipes." He added. He gave them to me and held his phone up so I could see how much more I have to take off. 3 minutes later I had taken off my makeup and because Jace is practically a mind reader he handed me lip balm and mascara to put on since we were going to have dinner. Soon after I had changed the car stopped and Jace stepped out to help me get out of the car.

We were outside of LA on a small hill. The whole city was in front of my eyes. There was a picnic set up on the ground and Jace led me to it. He motioned me to sit down and followed me as I had.

"This is amazing. Who helped you?" I asked as I had eaten a few bites and taken in the situation. The car in which we came here drove away and Jace assured me that the driver is not far.

"I may have had some help from a family member. Not gonna tell you which one though. Is it good?" He asked and I nodded because I was enjoying the food too much to answer.

"Clary, you are too good to be true. Has anyone ever told you that?" Jace asked and I stopped eating.

"No." I answered.

"Why is that?" He then inquired.

"Because I like to keep the good things I do to myself. I don't want to make a fuss in the media. I don't want people to know that I give money to various charities because then others would get mad if they found out I didn't give it to another charity. People know I donate a portion of my money but they don't know where. It keeps the fighting on that subject minimal." I explained.

"But still. No one has ever told you you are too good to be true?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Glad to be the first one." He stated. A minute of silence followed.

"You were willing to give up your percentage of the sales just so you could do good. Why?" He asked again.

"Because I have more than enough money. And there are people that need and deserve it more than I do. I don't need the millions on my bank account to be happy. I need the people I care about around me to be happy." I replied. Another minute of silence. I started eating again and he took a sip of his drink.

"Is there something bothering you?" I asked sensing that he was on edge and worried.

"No... I mean, I just became a millionaire a few hours ago. And if companies and people have this kind of money to pay to workers, how come there are still problems in the world that can't be fixed." He blurted. I shifted myself closer to him and gave him a hug.

"Because those problems are not in our capability to fix. We can't send millions of dollars into the poor countries. We have to educate them slowly and make them more adaptable to change over time. There are people taking care of this. We don't have to worry. Everything will be alright." I assured him and he calmed down. He looked me in the eyes thankfully. There is something in his eyes that is so mesmerizing that I can't look away.

 **Jace's POV**

She was looking at me. Straight in my eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful. There is something in them that makes me want to drown in them forever. She calms me down.

"I have something to tell you. You have to promise you won't stop me." I told her, finally picking up my courage after all those years

"I promise, only if you promise not to tell me you've become a serial killer that is going to murder me right now." She joked and I laughed nervously.

"Clary, I need you to promise me." She looked at me strangely before calming and nodding.

"I promise." She said and I took a deep breath in.

"I love you. Not like a friend. I mean, I am in love with you. I was mad when you told me you were leaving because I thought that I would lose you. I was mad when you came back because you had a boyfriend and I couldn't stop beating myself up for letting you go. When you left I convinced myself that what I felt was merely a crush because we were always together. But after a while I realized it wasn't. It took me a long time to get over you and I never really managed to. Your face was everywhere." Clary was looking at me shocked at what I had said. Her eyes were starting to tear up and she quickly wiped the loose tear off her cheek.

"Then you came back and all my feelings resurfaced. And I was mad at myself because you were happy with Will. That's why I treated you badly at first. I knew who you were. I always did. Izzy was the one that told me to get my shit together and tell you. During the first day of school and during your speech today. She saw us walk down the stairs. She has always seen the way I adore you. The way I love you." By now Clary was crying and I wanted nothing more than to hug her and tell her that it's going to be okay. But I needed to give her space.

"So this is me, getting my shit together and telling you to take a chance with this doofus in front of you." I finished and Clary wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Her lips tasted salty because of the tears falling down her cheeks but she smiled softly against my lips. After a few minutes she stopped and placed her forehead against mine. Tears were still spilling from her eyes but she was happy. I could sense it.

"So that's what it is. Whenever I look in your eyes I can't stop, I want more. Whenever I'm near you, I feel comfortable and safe And whenever we are together, I don't want to leave to be alone. Now I know. It is every cell of my body being unable to function without yours near. Has anyone ever told you you were too good to be true?" She spoke. I was scared of what she was going to do next.

"No. Not that I know of." I answered.

"Glad to be the first one. And yes." She simply said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I will take a chance with the doofus in front of me." She laughed and immediately kissed me again.

"I love you." I said between the heated kiss.

"I love you, too." She replied brushing her lips against mine. After what only seemed 5 minutes but in reality was quite a few 5 minutes we went back to eating our food. At midnight, when both of us were getting tired I texted the driver to come pick us up. By the time he arrived, I had packed up everything in the basket and Clary was peacefully sleeping with her head in my lap. The driver got out and put the basket I handed him in the trunk next to the garment bags with out clothes in them and I lifted Clary up and walked us to the car.

By 1 AM we were back at her house and the driver was carefully carrying our things in the house while I carried Clary to her bedroom. After placing her on the bed I went back downstairs to pay the driver and lock the doors.

I got back upstairs and went straight to Clary to get some sleep before our flight back to New York tomorrow. To my surprise Clary was up and scrolling through her phone. She looked at me when I stepped in and smiled wickedly.

"You know, the house is empty." She said and I raised my eyebrow in question.

"Everyone is safely on a flight back to New York right now. And only because I need the jet back tomorrow." She smiled and I walked closer. She pulled my lips to hers as I reached the bed and kissed me passionately.

"Clary." I told her in the middle of our kiss.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Not that I don't mind what we're doing but I'd rather take things slow. Okay." She nodded and gave me another passionate kiss before cuddling close to me and soon falling asleep. I kissed her head and pulled her closer before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

 **Hey!**

 **I'm back with another chapter. This last time period between this chapter and the last one has been crazy busy. School was crazy, school trips were crazy and overall everything has been crazy.**

 **The song lyrics used in this chapter are from Never Enough sung by Loren Allred.**

 **Clace is finally together. Sizzy is sizzling. My guess is that Malec is next. Or?**

 **Anyway any advice, criticism and good things to say to motivate me are welcome.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Love.**


	11. The woman I love

**Chapter 11 -** **The woman I love**

 **Very mature content ahead** **(sex). Read only of you're comfortable with it. This chapter can be skipped.**

 **Only a few details of importance. Read author's note below if you've decided to skip the chapter.**

 **Clary's POV**

I woke up in the morning with a stream of light shining in my face. I sensed a strong pair of arms wrapped around me making me feel safe. I turned around to see Jace's smiling face. He made me happy instantly. I responded to his smile. He gently pulled my face closer to his and kissed me softly.

"Good morning." I sang as our lips parted. The light of the morning fit the emotions perfectly. It made the room light and airy. Jace chuckled and took my hand in his. He started playing with my fingers and looked at me adoringly.

"Good morning, indeed." He responded. For a while we just laid in bed with one of his hands playing with my fingers and the other holding me close. We finally snapped out of the dream land when my phone dinged.

 _I am behind your door, let me in._ A message from Magnus said.

"Who is it?" Jace asked when I got up and started putting on clothes.

"Magnus." I answered him. He's face showed confusion.

"Believe me. I am as confused as you right now. I have no idea why he's here." I said hurriedly, pulling my hair back to tie it into a ponytail. I walked to the bed, gave Jace a quick kiss and jogged to the door.

"Oh, and put on some clothes. Maybe it should be just the two of us for a while. I want to enjoy us-time for as much as possible." I told him quickly before closing the door.

I opened the front door and Magnus immediately walked in with a few garment bags. Seeing my puzzled face he faked hurt.

"Don't tell me you forgot." He said and strutted forward to the living room.

"You forgot, didn't you." He questioned. I still had a confused look on my face and he didn't seen to notice that.

"Forgot what?" Jace chirped in. He was now fully clothed and walking towards Magnus and I to see what was going on.

"The fashion show? Ring a bell?" Magnus stated and I face palmed. I forgot one of the biggest events of the week. The fashion show for my new collection.

"I am seriously hurt. More am I hurt that you decided to send everyone back on a night flight. I came over last night and everyone was packing and ready to leave. So I told them to unpack and stay. I hope you're not mad. They should be up at any moment to get ready." I looked at Jace so fast and his face was as white and shocked as mine. Fuck.

"Good morning, lovebirds." Jon came in and I was about to throw up.

"What's with the faces? You were off on a romantic date last night, we all assumed you were off on some..." Jon started and Jace got his right mind back.

"What? Wait, what date?" He asked Jon, who was shocked by Jace's sudden question.

"I mean, you two were alone, together, God knows where. Only an idiot wouldn't realize what's going on between the two of you." Jon said and I looked at him with my eyes as big as lanterns.

"So a guy can't be just best friends with a woman? What kind of sexist bullshit is that?" Jace was now acting to be pissed. He is a great actor.

"Look, I'm sorry. I promise to never say such stupid things anymore." Jon said and everyone calmed down. Izzy walked in with Simon. They look so good together.

"What stupid things?" She immediately asked and both Jace and I were on edge again.

"Just that Jace and Clary are totally fucking each other. Of course they deny it but I mean, we all know the truth. They would be idiots if they didn't..." Jon started and Izzy looked at him proudly? Why would she look at him proudly.

"Finally someone had the guts to say the things we were all thinking. But in front of them. Respect, man." Izzy said and patted Jon on the shoulder. Alec walked in and smiled after seeing Magnus. Why the hell are all our friends getting together?

"Anyway, now that we have established that Jace and Clary are totally together, can we get on with the business?" Magnus chirped and I glared at him.

"We are not fucking each other." I lied angrily. But truthfully we actually aren't. So technically I didn't lie.

"No wonder you're so pissed all the time." Jon said and I shoved him. He fell into the couch and hit his leg against the coffee table.

"Fuck." He screamed in pain but soon calmed down.

"So Izzy you need to wear this for now and later you get to wear everything else. Maia, here is your outfit and Clary, your's is right here. Boys, you can wear whatever but make it look good. Alec, I'll help you." Magnus said quickly handing everyone garment bags and shoving us towards our rooms.

"Can you believe them?" I asked Jace as soon as the house quieted down and the door closed behind him. Our rooms were the only one's in this wing of the house and for once I was happy this was the case.

"I can see where they're coming from but no I can't believe they had the guts to tell that in our face." He answered. He came closer to me and raised his hands to hold my face between them.

"I don't get it. Has it really been this obvious that we liked each other to everyone else but ourselves?" I looked him in the eyes and he did the same. He took a breath in and let it out.

"Maybe. But let's not worry about that right now." He said and kissed me. I responded and soon we made our way to the bed.

He let go of me for a second, brief enough for me to fall into the bed. He chuckled when I laughed after the impact with the bed. Jace came hovering on top of me and pulled my lips to his again. He kissed me passionately while I unbuttoned his shirt slowly. His hands brushed against my sides slowly and gently.

"Oh, that's fun." He said when I pushed his shirt off taking my time to run my hands against his toned chest and arms. He started kissing my neck and pushed my shirt up with his hands. Suddenly he was placing warm kisses on my stomach slowly moving up and removing my shirt. I laughed a little when it flew behind him on the ground close to his shirt.

I unbuckled his belt and he moaned in my mouth. I chuckled with my lips moving passionately against his. He took off his pants quickly and mine followed suit. I turned us around so I was on top of him while not breaking the contact of our lips. He was surprised by that and pulled me even closer. I shivered a little and he stopped.

"You cold?" He asked and I nodded. Without a warning he pulled the blanket on top of us and continued the kiss.

"Better?" He asked brushing his lips against mine. I nodded again and he pulled me closer. After a while he turned us around again and now was my turn to be shocked. I giggled a little and his lips formed a smile against mine. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. He laughed seeing me.

"What?" I laughed and he shook his head in disbelief.

"You are extremely hot and beautiful." He said and I pulled his hair slightly causing him to moan again.

"God." He sighed and pulled my lips to his again with so much desire that I fell short of breath. His hands ran on my body making me shiver. I pulled his hair again and my hands were holding him close to me. I chuckled every once in a while and so did he.

"Wooowww." A dark male voice stated from the door to the room. Jon. Jace pulled away from my lips and looked at me. I looked at him shocked at first but started laughing when I saw his face. He followed my soft laugh with his. He was looking me in the eyes and gave me a quick kiss before laying next to me. After he saw that the blanket had slid off of me a little bit by his movement he placed it back on me quickly. I turned myself to see the door and rested my head on my left hand.

"You're totally NOT fucking each other." Jon said sarcastically. I was still smiling and Jace's hand rested on my waist.

"What the hell?" I heard Izzy yell downstairs. After that I heard people coming up the stairs quickly and not very quietly. The door that was closed by Jon by now because he stepped in the room flew open and Izzy, Simon, Maia, Magnus and Alec stormed in.

"I'm sorry. I came here to call you back downstairs but you were busy and I kind of sent a picture to Izzy knowing she'll have the loudest reaction." Jon explained.

"Motherfucker." I said and threw a pillow at him. I felt Jace's breath close to my ear.

"His just jealous because he isn't getting any." Jace whispered and I burst out laughing. I motioned for him to turn so I could respond.

"Maybe he hasn't had a date with his big strong hands in a while, either." I whispered in his ear and Jace laughed so hard he almost fell off the bed.

"You are unbelievable, Clary. Really unbelievable." Jace said and kissed my head gently.

"Um, can anyone explain what is going on? Why are you both laughing like lunatics." Izzy said and we calmed down a little.

"Nothing." I replied to her and chuckled. Jace leaned in and I could feel his warm breath against my ear again.

"Now I'm not going to get the image out of my head. It took me quite a long time the first time. I can't look at Jon's hands the same way." Jace whispered and I chuckled.

"Don't act as if you don't do it yourself." I whispered and he looked at me shocked.

"And what if I do?" He whispered back to me and I smiled at him sweetly.

"Well, now I'd just like to think you'll think of me when you're getting busy." I whispered smiling and he's face turned from shocked to amused.

"I'll remember that." He said loudly.

"Remember what?" Jon asked.

"We were just talking about you not having a date with your strong big hands that you love so much. You know, since you've been so pissed recently." Jace said and Jon's face turned white, then red and he left the room embarrassed.

"Maybe you need something more than me in my underwear to remember?" I whispered to Jace quickly before sitting in his lap.

"Why have that, when I can have you?" Jace whispered teasingly. We didn't seem to remember that we had company in the room and I kissed him very passionately.

"This turned weird really quick." I told him looking in his golden eyes. He nodded smiling and pulled my lips to his.

"Yeah, it did." Simon said and I immediately stopped and got off of Jace's lap.

"Buzzkill." Jace told Simon and threw a pillow at him.

"Anyone wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?" Izzy said now visibly more angry.

"Looks like Izzy and Simon are also not getting any action." Jace whispered in my ear and I laughed.

"Stop with the fucking whispering and explain." Izzy commanded. Our smiles faded and we finally looked at the people in the room.

"Last night we went out of the city to have a picnic after the release party. We wanted to celebrate Clary releasing her album and me becoming a millionaire. Anyway, we had a nice dinner and I spontaneously told her I liked her. One thing led to another and we spent the entire evening in the mountains making out." Jace explained.

"We came back here and almost did something more thinking the house was empty. Luckily, we didn't want to rush anything. First, because we were exhausted and that wouldn't have made having sex very memorable. When we have sex, I'll make sure you remember it. Forever, perhaps. Stamina, baby" Jace explained further looking at me when he said the last part very suggestively.

"Didn't need to hear that but continue." Izzy said trying to get the mental images out of her head.

"We fell asleep after a steamy makeout session and here we are." I finished and Izzy nodded.

"Weeell, we have to get going so brush your sex hair and let's go." Magnus said. Everyone left the room and closed the door.

"No more kissing for you two or we'll be late." Magnus said before closing the door. I went to put on my dress and Jace put on his suit. I brushed my hair quickly and put it in a ponytail. I put on some mascara and rose lipstick. Jace stood behind me and grabbed my hips gently. He turned me around and gave me a quick kiss before pointing to his tie. I looked at him, smiled and started with his tie.

"I just have to say one more thing and then I'm done." Jace said looking at me.

"Go on." I ushered him

"You'll definitely know when we're having sex." He said suggestively. I shoved him jokingly for that comment.

"If you're suggesting that you are bigger than anyone I have been with and that you have extreme stamina, I'll let you know I already know that." I stated and he looked at me puzzled.

"How?" He asked and I chuckled at his ignorance.

"Just a few minutes ago we were making out and I'm pretty sure it wasn't a huge gun in your pants. Plus, you kiss incredibly and take breathing breaks very rarely so I figure you can make me feel exceptionally satisfied." I answered and he nodded.

"Wanna bet?" He questioned.

"I don't have to. I'm sure you'll make me feel more than ecstatic." I said and kissed him. He pulled me closer and I slowly bit his lip. Wrong move. He pulled me even closer.

"We...Have...To go." I said quickly between kisses. He slowly let me go and we went downstairs. Jace and I got in a car with Magnus because he wanted to make sure we didn't have sex in the car before the fashion show. Izzy left first with Simon and Jon and Alec were the last with Maia. If I'm being honest I am more concerned about Jon jumping Maia. That dress looked incredible on her. And Jon has a thing for good-looking women.

"Magnus, just to let you know. We don't want to make our relationship public yet so don't say anything about that. If you think you can't commit to this without a contract just tell me." I told Magnus while Jace was driving the car. I sent a text about that to everyone else who knew, too and they agreed.

The fashion show was amazing and after it ended the things went on sale in our stores and online. Izzy looked gorgeous in everything she wore in the show. I'm pretty sure there were some agencies here, too so I wouldn't be surprised if she got a call from one or more of them. We started driving back to the house and this time we had the car to ourselves.

"When are the other's leaving?" Jace asked me.

"My private plane has seats for 6 people so they are going as soon as possible with the plane and we stay back here for another day or they go on a public flight and we go by the plane ourselves as soon as possible." I offered two scenarios.

"Let's stay here for another day." He picked and took my hand in his.

"We have a school break anyway starting in two days. We could stay as long as we want to." I offered again.

"Fall break is my new favorite thing." He said.

We made it back to the house and told everyone to pack their things. A few hours later we ordered some food and called a few Uber's. Izzy, Simon, Jon, Maia and Alec left with the cars to the airport to get back to New York. We said goodbye and were ready to close the door before Izzy came back.

"Don't fuck each other braindead and use protection. I'll tell everyone to not tell your parents about you two. You have to do that yourself." Izzy told us and we hugged her. A few minutes later the cars left and the food arrived.

"We have to go buy some protection. I didn't think this would happen so I don't have any condoms with me." Jace said after washing the dishes. I laughed and kissed him.

"So you didn't think we would happen and you didn't want to sleep with some bottle blonde while you were here? And we don't need them. I take pills." I said and he picked me up and swirled me around in the kitchen.

"Have I told you how much I love you? Because the answer is it's a lot. And no, I most certainly didn't want to sleep with a bottle blonde, because I had already fallen for the most beautiful woman in the world." He said happily.

"You're happy because you get to show me how great you are in bed, right. Not because I just told you you couldn't get me pregnant just yet." I said and he got dangerously close to me.

"I was just worried I wouldn't fit with the extra layer." He teased slowly with a low voice.

"Confident, aren't you?" I quickly questioned. He picked me up and sat me on the counter. He pulled my lips to his and kissed me roughly. I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands wandered over my body and mine were pulling his hair. He moaned after one of the stronger pulls. I ran my hands across his abs and chest making him growl with pleasure. I slid off his suit jacket slowly. He placed one of his hands in my hair and pulled my lips even closer to his. Our lips moved hungrily against each other and suddenly his weren't on mine anymore.

He lowered his head and started kissing my neck. I moaned when he bit my neck lightly, while grasping on to my boob. He kissed his way back to my lips and lifted me up as soon as he reached them. I gasped and he chuckled.

He walked upstairs without breaking the contact between our lips. The door to my room was closed and Jace let out a growl. I unhooked my legs from his waist and stood up on my own. Jace couldn't open the door. Probably because he was too busy kissing me. I pulled away from his lips and turned the doorknob. Locked.

"Glad you made it this far." A note on the door said.

"Your room." I said quickly and we ran to his door. I opened it and we rushed inside. As soon as the door closed, Jace attacked me with his lips again and pushed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he held me up with his strong hands. I ran my hands over his body and he grabbed my thighs harder and tugged me closer. I pulled his tie open and threw it behind me. He tightened his grasp and walked towards the bed.

Jace sat on the bed slowly with me in his lap. He unzipped my dress and pulled it over my head. The silk dress fell gracefully from his grip to the ground forming a small green pile. I lowered my face to his and he brushed his lips against mine gently before closing the distance between them. I started unbuttoning his shirt while he brushed his hands over my skin. I bit his lip and he groaned with a low voice.

I finished unbuttoning his shirt and I pushed it off hurriedly. He let out a surprised sigh but continued to place kisses on my face and neck. He kissed my shoulder blade and I unbuckled his belt, opened the button of his pants and unzipped them. I pushed Jace to lay on his back and followed him to kiss his lips. His hands were on my waist moving slightly every now and then. I lowered my head to kiss his neck. I moved my lips steadily down to his chest and up to his shoulders. I shifted back to his chest and kissed my way to his abs and to his waistband sitting on his shins now. He groaned loudly when I did that and I looked up to his face into his eyes. I placed one of my hands on his chest and ran it down to his abs and then hips.

I raised my head and sat up. I placed my hands on either side of his hips and pulled his pants off. We were both in our underwear now. He pulled my face back up to his again and gave me a passionate kiss while slowly turning us over so that he was on top. He raised his lips from mine and backed up until I could clearly see his face. He was smiling devilishly. I squinted my eyes to dare him and he immediately responded. He placed both his hands on my waist. Mine were tugging on his hair again. He slowly moved his hands up against my sides until they reached my bra. He moved past it and ran his hands to my arms pushing them over my head and holding them with one of his hands. The other was already on my cheek he was caressing softly.

He lowered his face to kiss me and almost did but then he turned to kiss the side of my face near the ear. He kissed his way to my neck where he sucked on my skin for a little while. He then moved on to my shoulder and my chest. He kissed the skin right above the strapless bra. He let my hands go and placed them on my ribcage. His thumbs moved steadily under my bra and caressed the skin there. Jace was kissing me slowly and sweetly before smiling against my lips. His left hand moved behind me where it clasped open the bra with one move.

His right hand slowly removed the bra from my hot skin and threw it behind him. He raised his head over me to look at my now exposed torso. He admired it for a few seconds before lowering his lips yet again to kiss me passionately. I moaned against him as he ran his hands over my chest slowly. He started kissing my chin and moved to my neck and chest quickly. He kissed the skin on my boobs briefly and moved over them down to my stomach.

He ran his hands against my thighs and placed his thumbs under the hem of my panties. He lifted them off my hips for a moment and let them go. The hem snapped against my skin and I sighed shakily. He chuckled with his lips brushing my stomach just above my panties. I was now breathing fast, shallow and irregularly. He placed his thumbs back to where they were before and slowly pulled my panties off. I was completely naked in front of him.

Jace's eyes gazed over my body and his face showed admiration. He ran his hands through his hair and smiled.

"God, you are beautiful." He exclaimed and hovered over me to kiss me passionately. He was so close I could feel him grow against me. He has been erect for a while but now he was getting really exited. I turned our bodies around once more to make sure he gets the best of it.

I pulled his face in for a kiss and rubbed myself against his member. He groaned and kissed me roughly until I pulled away. I made the same trail back to his abdomen as I did before but this time taking longer. I kissed the area above his underpants and he growled more and more with every kiss I placed getting closer to the hem every time. I ran my fingers up from his knee to the lower hem of the pants, slightly scratching him with my nails. He grabbed the sheets in his fists and let out a sound of complaint. I chuckled sweetly and brushed my hand against his member through the underwear. Suddenly I pulled the underwear off to end his suffering.

"That is so big." I mumbled more to myself but Jace heard it and chuckled.

"You think it's fun." I dared and he stopped laughing and looked scared. I stroked my hand slowly against it and he groaned loudly. I ran my hand from his chest down to it with one move but didn't touch it. With one swift move I was sitting on his stomach and kissed him passionately. He turned us around again, started moving his hands up and down my body slowly and kissed me roughly on the lips.

I felt him hovering near me and a few moments later he grabbed my boob and slowly entered my body. I let out a loud moan and he groaned deeply. After I calmed down a bit he started moving and kissing my neck and my lips. I gripped his broad shoulders as we built up a rhythm. My fingers snaked to his hair and started to pull on the hair as the pleasure grew.

I felt the beads of sweat fanning out across the back of my neck, feeling the sheets dampen, hearing my occasional gasps and moans interweave with his grunts. He sucked my skin on my neck slowly and gently. He slipped a hand beneath my spine, rolled over and pulled me on top, never breaking contact even for a moment.

He didn't move as I straddled him, regaining courage and knowing that he had finally relinquished the control he was so fond of. His hand slipped between my thighs, the other reaching for my breast, and the pleasure took over. I reached down, running my lips over his neck. The gasps became moans as I sat back up, watching in satisfaction as his eyes fluttered shut and my own stomach fluttered in suspense of what I knew was coming as one hand joined the second between my thighs. Hearing his groans my jaw locked as I gritted my teeth against a final moan, collapsing onto his chest as it happened.

Our heavy breathing filled the room as Jace held me close to him. He played with my hair as I tried to maintain control over my breaths.

"I have never felt this good before. You certainly were confident for a reason." I breathed out and he chuckled.

"I told you you'd remember this." He mumbled softly.

"It sure was something to remember." I said and he took my hand in his. If it was this good then how many girls remember it.

"What's wrong?" He asked hurriedly as he saw my worried face.

"Just wondering how many girls have you made feel this good." I said and he sighed. Jace turned himself on his back and pulled me over him gently. He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. I promise you that you have been the only girl and will be the only girl to ever feel this good because of me. I didn't give half of what I gave to you to Kaelie and she is the only other girl I have ever actually had sex with." Jace told me and smiled genuinely.

"How do I know it's true?" I asked and he gave me a quick kiss.

"Because I didn't love her. That's why. I love you. Always have and always will. And if there is a life after this one, I'll love you then, too." Jace smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you, too. So much." I said between kisses and he smiled against my lips.

"What time is it?" I asked Jace after we calmed down again.

"6 PM, why?" He answered and I turned to look at him in surprise.

"We were kicking it for 4 hours. That can't be right." I said and he smiled.

"Oh, it is. You know, sex with me isn't only memorable but also very time-consuming. I am very long-lasting and you know that. Plus, we did it quite a few times." He said and I was even more puzzled.

"We did?" I questioned.

"Oh, honey. The only thing you'll remember is how good it felt not how many times we did it." Jace said and stood up. He is so fit that it was nearly unbelievable. And he is so big. I bit my lip while he walked towards the bathroom door.

"Oh, fuck me." I said out loud without realizing.

"As you wish." He stopped and turned around. He walked slowly back towards the bed. When he made it, he picked me up and walked to the bathroom with me.

"Shower sex. Never done that before." I said out loud again.

"You're telling me you never had sex in a shower with Will?" Jace asked shocked.

"Yuh." I answered.

"I don't need an Ariana Grande, I need you, Rissa." Jace said and I shoved him in the running shower.

"Oh, you wanna do that. Fine." He said and I stepped in the shower closing the glass door behind me.

"Come here." I commanded and Jace followed.

"Good boy." I told him before kissing him passionately. He placed his hands on my naked body and started to move the around. He kissed my neck and sucked on the skin a little.

"Behave." I told him shakily and he stopped.

"Make love to me." I told him and he followed the order. He lifted me up and slid inside. He sat down on the railing where the washing supplies are and pulled me close. As we reached our climax things started falling down from the railing one by one. Jace lowered me on the railing which was like a bench made from tiles and slowly at first and fastening the rhythm he lead us to yet another orgasm. After our breathing calmed down a bit he gently pulled out and stood up. I followed him quickly and pulled him in for another kiss.

"One of the times I am happy for a huge shower and unlimited warm water." I breathed out. I was pounding with pleasure as Jace took some shampoo to wash my hair. He massaged my head slowly and constantly made sure none of the shampoo got in my eye. He rinsed it and repeated with conditioner.

When he was done washing my hair he started washing my body and I responded by doing the same. We finished the shower and got out. Jace held a towel up so I could wrap myself into it. He quickly wrapped a towel around his hips and we left to go to his room. He put on a pair of clean boxers and some clothes. Seeing I was helpless he handed me one of his shirts to put on.

"You look better in my clothes than yours." He said and I chuckled a little opening the door of the room to go figure out how to get into mine. The door was still locked and the note hadn't changed. I picked up the note and turned it around to see another small sentence.

"The key is on the coffee table in the living room. Sorry." I went downstairs to pick up the key. I took it from the table and grabbed my phone as well. I unlocked it and saw a bunch of messages from dad saying something happened to mom and she's in a hospital. An empty feeling filled my stomach and clutching my stomach I backed up until a wall hit my back.

"Oh...My...God. Oh my God." I repeated over and over again changing the speed and the volume of my voice every time. My hands started shaking and I fell down on the ground.

"Clary, are you okay?" Jace hurried down the stairs over to me once he saw me from upstairs.

"Clary?" Jace asked again and I nodded.

"Come here. Let's go get something to drink. Slowly. Don't worry. You'll be okay. Here, take my hand and hold onto it." Jace reassured me and I supported myself against his strong arms. He lead me to the kitchen steadily. He gave me a glass of water and I chugged it slowly.

"Do you want more?" He asked and I nodded. I drank 5 glasses of water before I calmed down enough to speak. My hands were still shaking but I didn't feel the weakness anymore. Jace sat in the bar stool next to me and held my hands.

"What happened?" Jace asked softly.

"Something happened to mom. She's in a hospital. They don't know what it is yet." I gently said because I didn't have the strength to speak louder.

"Hey guys, you finally finished fucking each other? What's wrong with my sister? Did you hurt her? I will kill you if you hurt her." Jon said and I got angry. How did he get in?

"Why the fuck do you care if he hurt me? What if he did? What are you gonna do about it?" I questioned him.

"Why are you pissed at me? I didn't do anything wrong. You were the one fucking my best friend." Jon yelled at me. I stood up not realizing I was still in only Jace's button up shirt.

"You don't get to tell me what I do in my house. And I can sleep with whomever I want. Just because you're a few minutes older than me doesn't make you the boss of me. I am 18 and can do what I please." I yelled back at him and felt a strong pain in my head. I sat back down and grabbed my head in pain. Jace hunched over to see my face and worry filled his face.

"Clary, what's going on?" He asked rubbing my back.

"I don't know." I cried out.

"Jon, a word." Jace said sternly. He went to the sink and got me some more water before leaving the kitchen behind Jon.

 **Jace's POV**

"Why the hell are you here? That's creepy." I asked him as soon as we were far enough.

"Dad called me and told me I had to stay here and couldn't come home. Something happened to mom and she's in a hospital." Jon said and I cut him off.

"Yeah, I already know." I replied and motioned for him to continue.

"Anyway, I was parked a few blocks away and waiting for dad's text that told me to come in. Clary saw his texts and replied so dad knew she was up. So here I am." Jon explained and I shook my head.

"Look, we don't need you here. She doesn't need you here. I can take care of her and you can go home. You don't know her as good as I know her. Your mom will be fine. Right now I have to go see what's wrong with Clary." I said and Jon got a little angry.

"What do you mean I don't know her as good as you? I'm her twin brother, I assume I know a lot more about her. You may know every inch of her body but I spent nine months with her in a womb and 18 years dealing with her." Jon hissed and almost shoved me.

"Jon, get out. I don't need you here anymore, they know what's wrong with mom. Dad is going to call me soon so please leave." Clary said from the kitchen door.

"Fine, I'll leave. Bye, Clary." Jon said and Clary didn't respond. He walked out the door and I went and locked it. A ringing of a phone filled the quiet house and Clary walked back in the kitchen.

"Hey, dad. How's mom?" Clary asked her dad facetiming her.

"She's good. She's doing great." Dad cheered.

"So what happened?" Clary inquired further. Her dad laughed.

"She past out while cooking lunch. I got her to the hospital and they took some tests and it isn't something dangerous." Valentine said happily.

"Hey, Clary. Get Jace here." Clary's dad said and I stepped next to her.

"Hey." I greeted and he did the same.

"Clary, Jace. We have some great news for you." Valentine said and moved so Jocelyn could be seen as well.

"Clary, you're getting a baby sister." Her parents beamed with happiness and Clary's face turned from worry for her mother's health to joy and shock at the same time.

"Oh my God. That's great. I'm going to be a big sister. I'm going to have a sister." Clary chanted happily and I gave her a hug. She looked at me and her eyes were questioning whether to tell her parents that we were together. I nodded and she wrapped her hand around my waist.

"We have news, too." Clary said and her parents turned to look at our faces.

"If you're going to tell us that you are not together, I am losing a bet soon and I don't like it." Valentine said and Clary laughed.

"Yeah, you won the bet. We are together." Clary said and the phone in her dad's hand started shaking as he jumped up and down cheerfully.

"Oh, we're so happy for you two. Finally. Who had the guts to tell what they felt?" Clary's mom asked and I lifted my hand up. Jocelyn smiled and motioned for Valentine to pay her.

"I told you it was going to be Jace." She told her husband from the hospital bed. Valentine handed her 20 dollars and a kiss.

"We have to go now, the doctor's back." Clary's dad said and after saying goodbye he disconnected the call.

"Now that I'm older and know how babies are made, it really creeps me out knowing that my parents are doing things that we just did in their bedroom." Clary said and I laughed.

"And what exactly did we do?" I teased her and she placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled me closer to her.

"Something we'll do again and again if you don't stop talking like that." Clary said and kissed me with desire. Her hand made her way into my hair and pulled. I groaned. I love it when she does that. I placed my hands on her waist and placed her on the counter. She grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head.

Another loud ringing filled the house and Clary jumped. She grabbed her phone from the counter and cancelled the call. She pulled me close and removed all my clothes. I guess we're doing it on the counter. I removed my shirt from her and started planting kisses all over her chest and neck. She let her head hang back and held my head close to her body with her hands. She gasped every now and then and her breathing got more shallow.

I gently pushed her more towards the centre of the countertop and got on top of her. She pulled my head down for her lips to meet mine and turned us around swiftly. She straddled me with her legs and sat up so I could see her body. She was beautiful. She lowered her head and positioned herself so that her wetness met my bulge. She moved slowly against it before letting me slide in. I turned us around again without breaking our contact. She was gasping and moaning under me as I moved. She dug her nails into my back and moved them up towards my neck and arms. The pain and the pleasure created a strange combination where it was an even bigger turn on. After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure we finished loudly and I laid down on the counter next to her.

"That was amazing." Clary breathed and traced her fingers on my chest. We were laying naked on the cold surface of the kitchen counter and it was definitely something I have never done before.

"Your parents know, we have to tell mine, too." I said after a while.

"Yeah." She answered and slowly got up. She was going to be so sore. I followed her and helped her into the shirt and upstairs. She unlocked the door to her room, got dressed and brushed her hair. I went to get my phphone to facetime my parents and entered her room a few minutes later.

"Hey Jace, Clary. What's up?" My mom asked and Clary snickered next to me.

"You." She whispered into my ear so that my mom couldn't hear or see what she was saying. My eyes got big for a second but normalized quickly in the presence of mom.

"Nothing much. Where's dad?" I asked her and she walked to the office having small talk with us.

"Jace. How's Los Angeles?" Dad asked and I smiled slightly.

"Better and better every day." I answered looking at Clary as I said it.

"Why's that?" My mom asked.

"Because I am here with the woman I love." I said and kissed Clary's head.

"You two are together?" My dad inquired and I nodded.

"Finally a girl to tame our son. Give us grandkids soon okay." My mom said and Clary started shaking her head.

"Not yet." She explained after my mom thought she didn't want kids.

"Good decision, son." My dad said and we talked a bit more. After a few minutes I hanged up and placed my phone on the bedside table.

"I'm hungry." Clary suddenly said and I laughed.

"No wonder. I'll order some pizza." I laughed and she shoved me a little.

Soon the pizza arrived and we ate it quietly. We went back upstairs and got into the bed in her room. She turned on the TV and we chose a movie to watch. Half an hour later I felt her breathing steady and looked at her face to see her sleeping. I turned off the TV and pulled her closer and a few minutes later I was asleep.

 **Hey!**

 **A little bit of steam in this chapter. Or a lot a bit. It will not be a constant theme in this story though. Now that their sexual frustration is relieved it's going to be a bit more toned down.**

 **Malec hint. Clary's little sister coming soon. We'll see what happens.**

 **Love!**


End file.
